Broken
by YTSHomie
Summary: 16 year Emma Swan is a preachers daughter on a tight leash, what happens when Regina Mills returns to town, dark, mysterious and dangerous? Will her father's expectations take over or will Emma follow her heart? Is Regina legit or is Emma cute little pawn? Will Emma be able to love Regina for who she is or will her dark past ruin it ALL! SwanQueen G!P Some BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Just an idea, I really like stories where Regina is dark and closed off. Slight slow burn. This just came to me! I really want to know what you guys think!**

Chapter 1

Pastor David Swan sat in his office after service on the first Sunday in June, he was watching a recording of himself from earlier that day. He does it to decide on what he needs to charge or fix in his sermons, he paused when heard a knock on the door.

"Ah Henry, please come in," David smiled Henry Mills, Beaufort, South Carolina's wealthiest resident. He owned most of the property and his own construction company.

"Good afternoon David, great sermon earlier," he smiled as he sat in from of the pastor's desk. He and David didn't always see eye to eye but they were friends.

"What brings you in?" David asked.

"Well I wanted you to be the first to know...my daughter is coming back in town and I would appreciate it if you could install forgiveness in this town. I want her to feel comfortable," Henry sighed.

"R-Regina is coming back to town, that's fantastic. I will let everyone know that they should be open minded at the next city council meeting," he stated.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Henry said, "What she did...those years ago-"

"No need to apologize or explain Henry, all is forgiven. The lord wouldn't want us to live with hate in our hearts or hold grudges," David gave a reassuring smile.

Henry smiled back, "Great. How is Emma? Can't believe she's 16 already."

"Me either, my baby is growing up fast. She's great, she did really well in school this year, she's a good girl," David smiled proudly.

"Staying away from boys I hope," Henry teased.

"Oh yes of course, Emma knows better. She's so beautiful, every boy tries to get their filthy hands on her but I protect her to my best ability and so does her brother," David said seriously.

"Great. Her and Lily have gotten so close since you all moved back, my daughter is always happy with her best friend," Henry stated.

"Yes, same with Emma, we have a pair of good girls Henry, I hope this summer will keep it that way," David sighed.

* * *

"Faster Emma!" Lily yelled as her and Emma rode their horses through the sunset.

Emma laughed as she rode Ryder (Her horse) through the countryside. They loved living in a small town, it was nothing but room to roam and be free. She slowed down as they came to an abandoned house, it was easy to tell it had been burnt down and barely stood on its own.

"Woah...is this the house everyone is always talking about?" Emma asked, she'd never seen it only heard.

"Uh yeah," Lily cleared her the ought, "Emma those stories aren't always true..."

"Relax Lil, I didn't even know your sister, how can I judge her or your family based on rumors? What happened anyways?" The gorgeous 16 year old asked.

"Regina is troubled, she's not like..us, that's all. Nothing major, come on, let's head back, this place gives me the creeps," Lily said before riding off.

Emma was still confused, what did she mean by troubled? When was she ever going to get the truth about that house? And why Regina left in the first place or why she was even coming back? She shrugged it off from now and followed her best friend.

 **XXXXX**

Emma walked into her house at 6 pm, she was just in time for dinner, she walked into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face, "Hey ma?"

Mary-Margaret turned from the stove, "Yes sweetie?"

"How come everybody knows about Regina Mills but me? And why is it such a big deal that she's coming back?" Emma asked.

"Well Emma, you were very shy when Regina was around, you should remember her though. When she was about 14, something terrible happened and her father sent her away to New York to live with her mother...to straighten her out I guess. She was a troublemaker, probably still is but what she did should be forgiven. Don't worry about the people in this town sweetie, they will judge her but it's not really a big that she's coming back," Mary-Margaret shrugged.

Emma sighed, she still didn't have much detail, "Well...what do you think about her?"

"I-...it doesn't matter what I think. She's four years older than you though Emma, so when she gets here...I don't want you hanging out with her, ok?" She asked her 16 year old.

"Yes ma'am. Is dinner almost ready?" Emma asked.

* * *

A week had passed since Emma talked to her mom about Regina. It was now Friday, the last day of school and Emma couldn't be more happy.

"We are going to have so much fun this summer!" Lily exclaimed as her and Emma walked out of English.

"Yeah I can't wait. Hopefully my dad will let me go out with Neal," Emma said.

Lily blushed, "He really likes you Em, you should hear him talking about you."

Emma wore a white dress that stopped about mid-thigh and white heels, "I don't even look that cute today."

"You look hot," Lily chuckled as she pushed back Emma's hair a little, the golden locks looked so cute curled.

Emma blushed, "I doubt it."

Lily knew her best friend was insecure at times but she had no reason to be, "Emma you're beautiful, stop doubting yourself."

"I'm not I just-"

"Yo yo ladies, I just _know_ you two are coming to my end of the year party," Robin Hood, the school's official fuck boy, stated as she draped his arms around them.

"Uh no thanks," Emma said as she wiggled out of his grasp.

"Of course little miss church girl is going to say no, daddy wouldn't even let you out the house would he?" Robin teased, "How about you Lily?"

"I'll be there, might bring my sister," she smirked.

"That's fine by me, I'm not scared of her like everyone else," He shrugged as he walked away, he paused and turned, "By the way Emma, you're looking good, makes me want to do _sinful_ things to you," he winked before walking off.

Emma shivered, "He's disgusting."

"So disgusting but his party is going to be fun, you should see if your dad will let you come," Lily stated, "Hey isn't your brother coming home from college today?"

"He came home last night while I was sleep, I haven't even seen him," Emma shrugged.

"Well maybe your dad will let you go if he comes too," Lily suggested.

"I don't know Lil, my dad is very protective of me," Emma reminded.

"I know but come on Emma, it's summer!" Lily reminded.

"Yeah yeah I know that Lily," the blonde sighed, "I'll ask him ok?"

"Yay!" Lily smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Lily walked outside with Emma with a bright smile on her face, "I can't believe school is out."

Emma smiled back, "Me either, is it weird that I just want to nap?"

"For you? Nope not weird at all," Lily chuckled, "You always want to sleep."

"Oh hush," Emma pushed her a little.

An all black Camero pulled up in front of the school, a brunette stepped out with sunglasses on, a black tank top, black jeans and red vans. She sighed before leaning on her hood.

Lily glanced at the girl quickly before snapped her head at her again, "Gigi?!"

Regina smiled and took off her glasses, "Hi spider monkey."

"Oh my god no way!" Lily yelled as she ran over and hugged her sister.

Regina hugged her back when she pulled away she spotted a nervous Emma watching them. She bit her lip as she checked Emma out, "Mm who is that?"

"Oh that's my best friend Emma, can she ride with us home?" Lily asked with a poked out lip.

"Yeah sure whatever," Regina shrugged.

Regina didn't talk much, she was very odd if you asked Emma. She seemed...dark. Emma found herself staring at the beautiful brunette, she had never been attracted to girls, she wasn't sure if she was attracted to Regina or not but she couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she was.

"Em you're going to ask your dad if you can come tonight right?" Lily asked as they pulled up to Emma's house.

"Yeah Lil, he'll probably say no though," Emma sighed as she got out the car, "Thank you Regina," she mumbled softly.

"Welcome kid," Regina smirked.

Emma blushed, the girl had made her blush, that's NEVER happened before. What was this girl doing to her?

"Em," Lily said snapping her out of her thoughts, "Heels..."

Emma looked down at her heels, "Oh shit," she began to take them off.

Lily shook her head, "You have to stop hiding who you are Em."

"I know but not yet," she said putting her heels in her backpack and slipping on her flats. She noticed Regina watching her and began to blush, "I'll uh see you guys later, at the party."

Dark eyes watched the blonde go into her house, she was so cute and innocent, and intriguing. Regina thought back to Danielle and her mistake with her, she couldn't go through that again so she needed to stay away from Emma Swan.

 **Please let me know what you think?! One of my stories is ending soon so why not have another teenage SQ story?! Should this be G!P Regina or nah?! Should I continue!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for the reviews everyone! I love how you all support my stories, I thank you so much! Don't hesitate to let me know any ideas or anything that you all think or feel.**

 **Enjoy1**

Chapter 2

"Absolutely not," Regina huffed.

"Regina..." Henry warned.

"No! I just got back and you're leaving me to babysit? I love my sister and I've missed her but that does not mean I want to be stuck with her all weekend," Regina stated.

"I have business to take care of Regina, I need you to take care of this," Henry sighed.

Regina glared at her father briefly, they never gotten along, ever. She was slightly on the verge of hating him, "Thank god I'm only here for the summer. Fine father, go have a nice trip, I'll babysit Lil."

"Great, by the way she mentioned some party tonight with Emma, I told her she could go if you went so I need you to go with her and make sure nothing is slipped in her drink...or worse," Henry mentioned.

Regina groaned, "This is hell."

"Watch your mouth, you're back here, deal with it. _You're_ the one who wanted to come," Henry reminded.

"To relax and spend time with my sister. Not babysit her, there's a difference," Regina stated, "I'll take her to the stupid party but when you get back, I'm taking a break from babysitting."

 **XXXXX**

Emma nervously knocked on her father's office door, "Daddy?" she questioned sweetly.

"What is it princess?" David asked from his desk, "Come in, sit."

She sat in front of his desk, "So there's a party tonight..."

"And?" He looked up and took his glasses off, "Go on."

She gulped, "Iwaswonderingificouldgo."

He chuckled at how fast she said it, "Sweetie, what kind of party is it? You know your curfew."

"Well it's a regular party, dancing and stuff. About curfew...its summer now-"

"Same rules apply Emma, you are to be in house at 10 on weekends," David said sternly.

"I know daddy but I was hoping I could stay at Lily's house tonight. Also, Graham said he'd go with me, to make sure it's safe," Emma lied.

"Your brother actually said that? You do realize we are in my church right?" He asked. He knew she was lying, simply because he knew he son would NEVER agree to willingly watch his little sister.

"Well not in so many words but he did say he'd think about it," Emma said.

"Hmm well Emma, I don't really like parties, they can get out of hand. I understand you want to have fun but maybe you and Lily can have a girls night at the house and-"

"Daddy I'm 16, I'm not a little girl anymore! Lily's dad already said it was alright if I stay over and plus Graham will be there, what else do I have to do?" Emma asked.

He sighed, she was growing up but that meant she could get loose, "I guess you can go."

"What?!" She beamed brightly, "OMG thank you thank you thank you!" She got up and say her father's lap and kissed his cheek.

He smiled, "Just promise you'll be good and stay away from liquor and boys."

"Promise, promise, promise," she smiled, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too Princess. My little baby," he smiled.

* * *

"Emma come on, if you want to go to this party you better hurry up!" Graham yelled up the stairs.

David walked in from the kitchen, "Son, look out for her please. I mean it, she is so precious and innocent, I don't want any boys trying to have sex with her."

"I won't let them even get close," Graham assured.

Emma came down the stairs in a pair of blue jean shorts, a red and black flannel shirt tied around her waist, a white tank top on and cowgirl boots, "Ok let's go."

"Woah woah, those shorts are way too little, you're 16 Emma!" David said.

"Daddy they aren't even that short," she groaned.

"Emma I want you to go change right now," He demanded.

"Mom!" She whined.

Mary-Margaret walked into the living room while wiping her hands off, "What's going on?"

"Look at her shorts, she needs to change," David said.

"David, relax, I think she looks cute. You have to let her grow up," she said.

"But-"

She grabbed his face and looked him into the eyes, "Calm down, she'll be fine. Her brother will be there to protect her."

He nodded and placed his forehead on hers, "Ok, I'll relax."

She smiled and kissed him softly, "Thank you. Now Emma go have fun, we will see you... Sunday?"

"No, tomorrow evening for dinner," David said.

"Tomorrow it is," Emma mumbled, "Bye guys I love you!"

"Love you too," they said in sync.

* * *

"Emma!" Lily smiled, "You're here!"

"Told you I would be," she smiled and hugged her best friend.

Regina was sitting on the couch watching the party, it wasn't too wild but it wasn't boring either. She stared at Emma, she was so cute, she wanted her so bad but she knew she couldn't cross that line. She was 16 for one, totally illegal. Plus, she was Pastor David's daughter, that's an automatic no no.

"Hi Regina," Emma smiled nervously as she waved.

Regina locked eyes with her and sucked in a breath, she got up quickly and walked deep into the party without uttering a word to the blonde. Emma sighed and frowned, she looked at Lily, "She doesn't like me huh?"

"She does! She has to, you're my bestfriend! She's just different, I told you that already," Lily reminded.

Emma nodded, "She knows Graham?" Her brother was across the room talking to Regina with ease, why couldn't Regina do that with her? Why did she even care?

"Yeah they were friends when she was here," Lily shrugged, "Come on Em, let's dance!"

They danced all night, it was 1 am before Emma realized it, she had never been up that late, EVER. She was having a good night, she was tired though so by the time she left the huge crowd of people, she noticed Regina sitting alone on the couch, on her phone. Emma looked at Lily who was still dancing, she shrugged and walked over to the couch.

Regina let her eyes travel up the long legs standing in front of her, she licked her lips, "May I help you?"

"Uh do you want to dance?" Emma asked.

"No kid, go away," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma sighed, "Oh...sorry for asking." She poked her lip out a little bit, she wasn't used to this, everybody liked her. How come Regina didn't? She sighed and walked over to the kitchen.

"Yo Emma, hey," Neal smiled as she hugged her.

"Hi Neal," Emma smiled. She glanced over to the brunette sitting on the couch and found her staring at them.

"So are you excited for the summer?" He asked.

"Yes! I just want to ride my horse, shop and go to church," Emma smiled.

"You're into this church thing for real?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm not like my dad though. I enjoy church and having a relationship with God, I have morals and beliefs," she clarified.

"I respect that, so you don't believe in sex before marriage? You're a virgin?" He asked.

She scrunched up her face, "That's none of your concern Neal."

"I know, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just I thought-"

"You thought what?" She asked, "Spit it out? You thought we would have sex?"

"Well yeah eventually, look, I like you Emma, it's just not about sex," he confirmed.

"Sure it's not," she said sarcastically.

"I'm serious," he pleaded, "Let me take you out, tomorrow night, It will be fun."

"I can't, my dad..." Emma said.

"You're not allowed to date at all?" He asked. This sucks, he really wanted to get to know Emma better.

"No, not yet. We can text though," she offered.

"That's cool I guess, would you ever sneak out so we could hang out?" Neal asked.

"What? Oh I don't know, I wouldn't never deceive my dad like that, he loves me too much," she said.

"Oh, well uhhh I don't know, I'm out of options," he chuckled.

"I'm willing to try...I'll ask him if I can go out with you," she said.

"Really? Thanks. Woah, weirdo alert," he said as Regina entered the kitchen to get a drink.

"You hardly know her," Emma scoffed.

"So! She's dangerous Emma, she-"

"I don't want to hear the tumors. I'll text you ok?" She suggested.

"Yeah for sure," he smiled and hugged her again, "You smell nice."

She giggled, "Thank you."

Regina studied the two closely, she walked out of kitchen when Emma and her locked eyes when she pulled out of the hug with Neal.

Emma couldn't figure Regina out, she was acting weird but she didn't want people to talk bad about her. She was Lily's sister after all, it didn't matter what she did or who she was, it was all new to Emma and she wanted to keep it that way.

Emma frown a little when she saw Ruby, one of her classmates, on the couch sitting rather closely to Regina. She was a tad jealous she couldn't lie, when Regina put her hand on Ruby's thigh and began to run it, Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey I've been looking for you," Lily said as she walked up.

"Oh sorry, I was talking to Neal. We are going to text," Emma shrugged.

Lily smiled, "Great, hopefully you'll be able to go out with him."

"Eh maybe," Emma said, "Sooo Ruby and Regina?"

"Oh that? Ruby has the biggest crush on my sister," Lily shrugged.

"I didn't know your sister liked girls," Emma said.

"Well she does, it that a problem?" She asked.

"No, you know I'm not judgemental. Do you think Ruby is going to-"

"Give it up?" Lily chuckled, "Who knows, my sister can get any girl she wants even the ones who are scared of her."

* * *

They left the party around 2:30 in the morning, Emma was tired as hell. She was slightly annoyed because Ruby was in the car with them. She didn't understand girls like Ruby, why was it so easy to have sex with whoever you pleased? Sure it's nice and you can what you want but Emma was always taught that her body was a temple that should be cherished, she could never understand how random sex makes you feel cherished and appreciated.

When they arrived to the house, Regina and Ruby went straight upstairs. Emma dropped her bag in Lily's room, "I'm so tired."

"Me too but that was fun right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I liked it," Emma nodded.

"Good, I'm going to sleep," Lily said after she stripped.

"Me too but after I pee," Emma chuckled, she had just got changed into short Nike shorts and tank, she walked to the bathroom.

Emma gasped when she opened the door slightly and found Regina peeing...standing up. She quickly glanced at the large shaft the brunette was peeing out of before closing the door. She nearly ran back to Lily's room.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Lily mumbled.

"No reason, I'm just really tired," Emma said while getting in bed with her best friend, not uttering another word.

 **I really hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

 **I'm very very pleased with the way this chapter turned out. We learn a little more about what Regina's into (If you don't like or feel uncomfortable please don't read it.) PM me if you have any questions. Oh and this story will have a little bit of SwanFire, I won't make it overwhelming tho, this IS a SQ story. ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Emma woke up to the smell of bacon, her eyes fluttered open slowly. She turned to find her best friend still sound asleep. She yawned as she stretched before getting out of bed and walking downstairs.

"Morning," she mumbled to Regina who was in a black robe, making breakfast.

"Hi," Regina sighed.

Emma sat the island uncomfortably, the brunette didn't seem to like her and it bothered her to no end. The blonde watched the closed off brunette make pancakes for a while before letting her emotions get the best of her, "Why don't you like me?" She blurted out.

Regina paused, "Who said I didn't like you?"

"Well...nobody but...you either ignore me or barely speak to me," Emma said with a little pout.

"I'm not friendly, never have been. To be honest, I have to stay away from you," Regina sighed.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed, "But why? I'm really nice."

Regina chuckled bitterly, "I believe you but I'm not very nice...I'll hurt you."

"You'll hurt me by just being nicer to me?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, it's not that easy. You're David's daughter," Regina said.

"So? I'm my own person," Emma said, "Why does it matter who my father is?"

Regina sighed and turned to face the blonde, she instantly regretted it. Those beautiful green eyes were calling her name, "It doesn't matter who your father is but I know he'd never be okay with us talking or being friends. Emma, please just do me a favor and stay away from me."

Emma frowned, she didn't understand what the big problem was, "Is this about last night? About what I saw? That doesn't bother me Regina, we are all different."

Regina raised a threatening eyebrow, "Excuse me what? What did you see last night?"

Emma gulped, did the brunette not know that she walked in on her last night, "Well you were using the bathroom..."

Regina's eyes widened, "You saw...uh breakfast is ready, excuse me." The brunette left the kitchen quickly and went upstairs.

Emma groaned, she always seems to fuck up.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma guess what?" Lily said as she walked back into her bedroom.

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Regina said we could have company over Sooo...I invited Killian and Neal," Lily smirked.

"You did what?!" Emma's eyes widened.

"They are on their way," Lily shrugged.

Emma sprung up, "But I look a mess."

Lily chuckled, "Come on let's get cute."

30 minutes later the doorbell rang, Lily jetted down the stairs to open the door, "Hi guys."

"Hello love," Killian smiled, he stepped inside and hugged Lily.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"You just saw me last night," he chuckled as he pulled away.

Neal chuckled, "Excuse my asshole of a friend."

"It's fine, I'm used to it by now, Emma should be down in a minute," Lily said.

"Cool, so what's the plan? Movies?" Neal asked he looked threw the stack of DVD's on the table.

"Yup but no funny business, my sister would freak," Lily rolled her eyes.

"She's here?" Killian questioned.

"No, she went to take Ruby home and to run some errands so we're alone for now," Lily smiled as Emma came downstairs, "Finally."

"Oh hush, hi guys," Emma waved.

"Hi, you look beautiful Emma," Neal said as she sat next to him on the couch. She had on leggings and a shirt she cut the sleeves off of, you could see her boob from the side of it. Her father of course didn't know this kind of shirt existed in Emma's closet.

"I do? Oh, thank you," Emma blushed.

"Let's watch The Hangover," Killian said.

"I'm down," Neal said, "How about you?"

"Never seen it," Emma admitted, "My father doesn't really like me watching movies with drugs or sex," she rolled her eyes.

"Then you haven't lived yet Swan," Killian stated.

 **XXXXX**

Regina walked through the front door to find the lights off and The Hangover on. Her sister was sitting comfortably on Killian's lap and Neal had his arm around Emma as he pulled her close. The brunette rolled her eyes and turned on the light.

"Regina!" Lily exclaimed, "We are clearly watching a movie."

"I clearly don't care, it's dark as hell, I can barely see where I'm going," Regina said, "Come into the kitchen, I need to talk to you."

Lily groaned before following her sister into the kitchen, "What do you want?"

Regina sighed, "I'm moving out soon."

"Really? Why? I just got you back," Lily frowned.

"You know me living here won't work out, especially if Henry lives here too," Regina said.

"You and daddy can learn to get along. If you leave, I'll never see you," Lily said.

"You will though, you can come over whenever you want. Mother is letting me get a three bedroom condo," Regina shrugged.

"Three? But what do you need-...oh never mind, I know what one of those rooms will be used for," Lily smirked.

Regina chuckled, "Yeah and the other one can be yours. Lily...thank you for not judging my...lifestyle."

"You're my sister, I love you, I don't care about your 'lifestyle'. So you're addicted to sex, who cares," Lily laughed.

Regina laughed, "I'm not addicted. But when you do come over...you know that room is off limits right?"

"Yes. For the record, it's not your fault you know? She made you like this, now it consumes you, I just want you to be healthy again," Lily said.

"I'm not ashamed Lily, I don't mind being consumes by it. Danielle was...look, can we change the subject?" Regina asked.

"Sure...so I think I have a boyfriend," Lily smiled.

"I think that's cute. Just be careful please and don't have sex until you're ready," Regina said.

"Uh...it's a little too late for that," she said.

"What?! Emma too?" Regina asked.

"No, she's still a virgin. She wouldn't give it up if you paid her a million dollars. I used protection though, I promise," Lily said.

"Good. So is that...Emma's boyfriend?" Regina asked.

"Neal? Uh no, they like each other though but I don't know if Emma is ever going to let him take her out," Lily sighed, "Wait...why do you care?"

Regina froze, "Care? I don't care."

Lily chuckled, "You do too care. Do you like her?"

Regina sighed, "No, I do not, well not that much. She's beautiful though, very beautiful. I...want her."

"Oh no no no, Regina no. Not my best friend, find another victim to go all Fifty Shades on," Lily whined.

Regina laughed, "Relax relax, I won't try anything on her. I think I do like her though, not just for sex."

"Well either way you can't have her because if you break her heart, I'll never speak to you again," Lily dead panned, "She's the best friend I've ever had."

"I know. I'm trying to keep my distance," Regina admitted.

"Well good. If you find yourself liking her more and more, just shoot me a text and maybe...I'll approve you going after her," the younger brunette shrugged before going back to where her friends were.

Regina sighed, she felt herself getting jealous as she watched Emma giggle as Neal whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and pictured herself whipping Emma and having the blonde scream for mercy. The brunette gripped the marble counter top tightly, she opened her eyes and looked at Emma once more before sighing and going upstairs. She was going to need a very cold shower.

* * *

It was 6:05 pm when Neal walked Emma up the stairs to her house. They spent the whole day at Lily's house, it wasn't until 5:30 when Emma remembered she was suppose to be home for dinner. Regina never came back downstairs which was odd.

"I enjoyed spending the day with you Emma," Neal said.

"I enjoyed it too," Emma blushed.

"I like it when you blush...So when are you going to let me take you out?" He asked.

"Um well, I'm not against it but my dad..." She sighed, "Come to church tomorrow, don't be late. I'll introduce you two and then ask if I can go out with you."

"Brilliant plan. Uh what do I wear?"

He asked.

"A suit, I'm sure your father can help you with that," Emma teased. Mr. Gold, Neal's father, own a pawn shop and two suit factories, the man knew how to clean up.

Neal laughed, "Ok Swan, I see you got jokes. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight," Emma smiled.

He stepped closer and pulled her into a kiss, it didn't last long, "Goodnight Emma."

The blonde's cheeks turned a deep red, she let out a happy sigh before walking into her house. Dinner smelled heavenly, she made her way to dining room to find her family already sitting and eating.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. You're already eating..." Emma said as she sat down.

"Dinner starts at 6 o'clock, everyday. We won't wait," David said sternly. It was obvious he was upset that Emma came home a little late.

"I'm sorry daddy," Emma said.

He didn't answer, he just continued to eat. Mary-Margaret gave Emma an apologetic smile, "So how was the party?"

"It was fun," Emma smiled.

"Yeah mom, even I didn't mind being there," Graham said.

"Well that's good. I'm glad you two had fun, thank you for taking her Graham," she smiled.

"No problem mom," he nodded.

David looked up and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw his daughter's shirt, "Emma Marie what on earth is that?"

Emma froze, she forgot to change out of the revealing tank top, "Oh...it's a tank top, I cut the sleeves off..."

"And you think it's acceptable to wear a tank top that reveals your bra from the side? You're 16 Emma," He reminded.

"I know that," she sighed, "You remind me every damn day," she said under her breath.

"Excuse me? What did you say?!" He was mad now.

"Nothing-"

"We do not lie in this house Emma! What did you say?!" He asked again.

"I said...you remind me damn day," she repeated.

"I also feed you every _damn_ day but I suppose that's too much huh?" He asked, "Maybe I should stop, you're excused."

"What?" She questioned.

"Go to your room, you're excused," He repeated.

"David! She has to eat," Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Emma said.

"Well if you were so _damn_ hungry, you would've came home on time. You're excused Emma," he said sternly.

She looked at the plate full of food and then her father, she picked it up. He gave a threatening look, she sighed and put the plate back down and stormed up upstairs.

"I can't believe you David," Mary-Margaret mentioned.

"Me? Did you hear what she said? Did you see her shirt?!" He asked.

"Yes I did but you can't deny her food because your feelings are hurt, she's our daughter not some peasant!" Mary-Margaret yelled. She picked up Emma's plate and stood up.

"You take her that plate and I promise you, it'll be the last move you make," he threatened.

She looked at her husband and put the plate down, "I don't even know who you are anymore," she said sadly before going upstairs.

David sighed and rubbed his temples, he had just threatened his wife, it wasn't like him and he knew it. He just wanted to protect his daughter from all the dangerous boys out there, could no one understand that? His mother had him at 16, he didn't want his daughter to end up like her; A single mom, taking care of twins, alone.

* * *

Emma laid in her bed and cried, she loved her father, why was he doing this? She had texted Lily and told her what her father did. The brunette explained how she wishes she could help and that maybe Emma should play it safe for a couple of days. She didn't know that her and Regina were having dinner when she texted Lily.

There was a knock on her door, she sighed and opened it, "Yes Graham?"

"Here, hurry up and take this," he said as he handed her a pizza.

"Thank you," she beamed, "You're the best-"

"It's not from me, I was going to sneak you a plate up here but apparently, I've been one upped," he chuckled and closed her door.

Emma made a confused face, who bought her a pizza then? She sat down and opened the box and found a post it stuck to the top:

 _Consider this me being "Nicer" to you. Eat up dear._

 _-Regina_

Emma blushed and smiled hard, Regina was so sweet. She ate her favorite pizza in the world then showered and got ready for bed. She went to sleep with a smile on her face thinking of a brunette...that wasn't Neal.

 **Well, David's a dick. Regina is has a dirty mind and dark past. What do you think?! The more reviews I get, the quicker I update. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I love you all. I hope you all like this chapter, Regina opens up to Emma but is that a good thing or a bad thing...?**

Chapter 4

 _Danielle smirked as she walked back over to Regina, "You see Tink, my friend over here likes pain, it's gets her going..."_

 _"Dani I don't have to-"_

 _"Dani?" Danielle questioned the 15 year old. Regina was young and that's exactly what Dani wanted, somebody to manipulate._

 _"Mistress...I don't have to cum right now, untie her," Regina pleaded. She was jealous deep down, she wanted a relationship with Dani, she always got upset when her other clients would come over for play time._

 _"Go spank her Regina, now!" Dani commanded._

 _"Yes mistress," she said before walking over to her friend, "I'm sorry," she mumbled. She had bought Tink into this mess, she tricked her. She got the black wooden paddle and took a deep breath before spanking the young girl hard. Seeing Tink squirm got Regina rallied up, it wasn't until recently that Regina got turned on by seeing others in pain._

 _Danielle smirked while watching Regina bite her lip to hold back the arousal that she couldn't help, "It's ok baby. Don't fight it, this is who you are."_

 _"But she's in pain," Regina said softly._

 _"But you are in pleasure and so am I," Danielle said, she could see that Regina was still fighting her feelings so she decided to say something that she knew Regina would love, "You know when we get married, we can do this all the time. I'll even let you spank me..."_

 _"You want to marry me?" Regina asked._

 _"Yes but only if you're true to yourself, embrace it Regina," Dani smirked._

 _Regina looked at her tied up friend and smacked her ass hard with the paddle, "Oh yes," she said when she felt herself nearing release._

 _"Good girl," Dani smirked. Tink was crying now, the pain she felt was unexplainable. Regina didn't stop or slow down the smacks. Danielle noticed the brunette hitting Tink harder, she had created a monster. She licked her lips as Regina's semon spilled from the hard shaft, her eyes widened when Regina kept hitting the blonde, "That's enough Regina, you've gotten your release now stop."_

 _"I want more, I need it," Regina muttered with hungry eyes, she was becoming addicted._

Hard knocks woke Regina from her flashback dream. She groaned, "Come in Lilith."

"Come get up or else we are going to be late for church," Lily said.

"Church? I don't do church," Regina said.

"But you have to take me and plus, I think it'll be good for you," Lily explained.

"Trust me Lily, God doesn't want anything to do with a person like me," Regina said as she got up and walked over to her drawer.

"Please sis, I was taught that he forgiving. You ask...he'll forgive you," the younger brunette said.

Regina chuckled bitterly and shook her head, "I don't belong there Lily, just ask your boyfriend to pick you up on the way or something."

"Regina..." Lily frowned a little bit, "Never mind, I guess we just won't go. I'll text Emma."

"Emma?" Regina questioned.

"Well yeah, it is her father's church you know, she kind of has to be there," Lily sighed.

"Get dressed, I'll be ready in ten minutes," Regina said.

Lily smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Regina tried her best to continue to ignore all the eyes that seemed to be glued to her. They had been in church for two hours and nobody had stopped staring yet, she doubted they were paying attention to David. A part of Regina was happy they didn't know the full extent to her and Danielle's past. Now that she was dead, they never will. All these people were judging her without knowing what really happened.

When church was over, Emma walked over to where Regina and Lily were sitting, "So I'm going to ask daddy if I can go out with Neal."

"Good idea, good place to ask I think," lily shrugged.

"Yeah, so we still for riding later right?" Emma asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Em, I forgot to tell you. I'm having dinner with Killian's family later," Lily said.

"But we go riding every Sunday Lil, it's tradition," Emma pouted.

"I know I'm sorry," Lily said.

"I guess...how about you Regina? Would you like to go riding with me," Emma asked nervously.

Regina thought about it, she loved riding. It was relaxing for her but doing it with Emma would do the opposite of relax her, but it was an opportunity to spend time with the blonde she craved, "Sure."

 **XXXXX**

"Regina what a pleasure," David smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm alright I suppose, just wondering if eyes could kill how many times I'd be dead by now," Regina said.

David chuckled lightly, "Everyone will come around, I promise. I'm happy you came today, did you enjoy my sermon?"

"Yeah," Regina barely listened to the man's sermon but the parts she did hear were good.

Emma walked up with Neal, "Excuse me Daddy, I have somebody I want you to meet."

They hadn't spoken since last night, David owed her an apology, "Who is it sweetheart?"

"This is Neal Gold, my friend," Emma said nervously.

David shook his hand sternly, "Nice to meet you. I didn't know Gold had a son."

"He doesn't talk about me much," Neal said, "Pastor I really enjoy your sermon today, it made me think about my future."

"Well then my goal was reached," David wasn't stupid nor blind, he knew something was going on with Neal and Emma.

"Sir, I would like take Emma to the movies soon, if you would allow me," Neal choked out.

David looked at Emma then Neal, "I don't see why not."

Emma's mouth dropped, Regina just stepped aside and watched the scene unfold with Lily. Neal smiled, "Wow, thank you sir, that means a lot. I actually have to go but I'll be here next Sunday as well."

"Alright, sounds good Neal," David gave a fake smile. Emma was about to walk away with Lily and Regina when her father grabbed her arm, "I hope we're even now,"

He spoke into her ear, "You get everything you want, I don't know why you choose to disrespect me. You may go on your little date but don't think I won't be watching."

"Yes sir," Emma said. He released her arm and gave a warm smile, "Bye daddy, I'll be home in time for dinner."

"You better be," he said.

* * *

Emma smiled before looking back at Regina, "Wow, you're good."

They slowed down their horses by an old tree house, "Thank you. Who did you think taught Lily how to ride?"

Emma chuckled, "Yeah yeah I get it. Thank you for coming with me."

"No problem little Swan," Regina smiled a toothless smile.

"Little Swan? Cute nickname. Oh and thank you for my pizza last night," Emma smiled, "Why did you do it?"

"Because I didn't want my sisters best friend to starve," Regina shrugged.

"Oh, I suppose. You should know that I have a superpower, I can tell when people are lying. That was the truth but the not the complete truth but I'll let it slide," Emma teased.

Regina found herself blushing, "I'm afraid the truth will scare you away."

"I'm not scared of anything Regina, you should know. I want to know what happened to you..." Emma blurted out.

"Then ask," Regina said.

"I heard you killed her..." Emma started, "Did you?"

Regina bit the inside of her jaw, "No...not intentionally."

Emma sighed and got off of her horse, "Come on, let's go into the tree house. It was my dad's when he was little. We can talk more up there."

 **XXXXX**

The tree house had blankets, pillows, and snacks. Regina liked it, it felt homey, "You come up here often?"

"Yes, when I want to be alone. You're the only other person who knows about this place," Emma said.

"Well Swan, that means a lot to me," Regina said.

"Ready to tell me what happened now?" Emma asked.

"Oh...right. Well long story short. I wanted a relationship with a manipulative bitch who didn't want the same with me. She used me for her own pleasure, when she began to...have sex with my friends, I got jealous and set her...room on fire. I was stupid and young, I didn't know what I was really doing, the whole house caught on fire. She...well, I-...we were doing drugs the night before and we're both kind of delirious...so she burned and I ran, never even looked back," Regina admitted.

"Wow, so why didn't she run with you?" Emma asked.

"She didn't care about me leaving, she was trying to gather her precious...items and when I tried to get her to leave the house, she threw me to the ground, told me to shut up and to leave her alone. The walls were collapsing, burning right to the ground but...she didn't care," Regina said.

"What room did you burn down? I figured it wasn't her bedroom because if it was, you would've said that," Emma said.

"Emma...that's a part of my life I don't want to share with you right now. Lily is the only person who knows...everything," Regina said, "Everybody else just thinks I killed by 23 year old girlfriend."

"Wait, she was 23? You were only 15..." Emma said, "What did your parents say?"

"They didn't know about her until after she died. I mean they knew about her but not her age," Regina sighed, "She was beautiful, looked young."

"Oh ok. Did you love her?" Emma asked.

"I was deeply in love with her, I'll never love like that again," Regina sighed.

Emma placed her hand on top of Regina's, the brunette stiffened, "It's ok Regina, you'll find love again. You are amazing to me, any girl would be lucky to have you."

Regina gently slid her hand from under Emma's, "Thanks little Swan. I don't agree but thanks. I should go..."

"Why? Did I do something?" Emma asked with a worried face.

"Other than be beautiful...no," Regina said as she stood up.

"Wait, please don't leave. I want to keep talking to you..." Emma admitted. She had never met somebody like Regina, she intrigued the blonde to learn more.

"Emma, I told you that you needed to stay away from me," Regina sighed.

"But I don't want to!" It slipped out, Emma subconsciously covered her mouth, "I mean...uh-"

"You said what you meant little Swan," Regina smiled and sat back down, "Fine, I guess we can talk a little bit more."

"Good, Sooo, why did you just open up to me just then? If you wanted me to stay away..." Emma asked.

"Because you're the only person who ever asked me what happened. I never got to talk about it, people always assume," Regina sighed.

"Understandable. Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I honestly think-...never mind. I have a tendency to reveal too much, my mother says I have to pull back some," Regina stated.

"Tell me...please," Green eyes looked into brown, Emma desperately wanted to feel beautiful but that was a secret only she knew.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," Regina sighed, "Are you freaked out yet?"

"No...I think I'm ugly, are you freaked out yet?" Emma smirked.

Regina laughed, "No little Swan, you could never freak me out. I am shocked though because you and ugly don't even belong in the same world. Doesn't your little boyfriend tell you how beautiful you are?"

"What boyfriend? Neal? Oh, he's definitely not my boyfriend," Emma scoffed.

"You like him though," Regina stated, "Well either way, if you were mine, I'd tell you how beautiful you are, everyday."

Emma kept quiet, her mind thought about what it would be like to be with Regina. She didn't know her very well but she did like being around her. What would her father say? What would God think of her? As a mistake? Did she even like girls?

"Are you ok?" Regina asked.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. I have to get home, I can't be late for dinner," Emma sighed.

Regina sighed, she figured the girl was creeped out and wanted to leave so she didn't protest, "Ok, let's get you home then."

 **What do you guys think?! Please let me know. Your reviews mean so much to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and for following this story! I decided to give Regina some friends, who better than the QOD? They aren't really good influences but hey, what's the worst that can happen? *smirks***

Chapter 5

The next day, Regina walked outside and got in her friend Cruella's car, "Hi guys, it's been a long time."

"Yeah it has dear, happy to have you back," Maleficent smiled, "How have you have been?"

"I'm good, I'm good," Regina smiled, "So what's up? What have I missed?"

"Nothing, the whole town is spooked because you're back, totally don't want a murderer around but in our eyes, you're not one so don't worry," Ursula said.

Regina sighed, "Well if everyone could get past that I'm sure they'd live longer."

The other women laughed at the brunettes comment, "Agreed, so what's new with you?" Mal asked.

"Nothing...there's a girl," Regina said, "But she's beyond off limits."

"Who is she dear?" Cruella asked.

"Emma Swan ring a bell to you?" Regina asked.

They all let out a loud "WHAT?!", Cruella stomped on her brakes.

"You can't be serious dear," Cruella exclaimed.

"Geez, what's the big deal?" Regina asked, "I get that she's David's daughter but-"

"It's not only that, she's 16! She's the town's golden girl. Innocent, virgin, church girl, teachers pet, all of the above," Ursula reminded.

"I think she has a dark side," Mal smirked.

"Either way, you are way out of your league, that girl is pure Regina, you'll destroy her," Cruella said.

"I know, I've been trying to stay away but I can't...I want to...oh god, there's a list of things I want to do with her," Regina groaned.

"I say go for it. Court her dear, then turn her into a sinner," Mal smirked.

Regina's eyebrows raised, "I might like her though, I can't just play with her..."

"You might or you do?" Ursula asked.

"I like her," Regina confirmed.

"She's 16 Regina, this can get messy," Cruella said.

"I want her and I won't stop until I have her...god I'm a monster," Regina sighed.

"You're not, you just know what you want. So you want to tie a innocent 16 year old girl up, nobody is judging you," Mal chuckled.

"Well when you say it like that, I start to judge myself," Regina said.

"Relax dear, there's your golden girl right there, holding hands with some boy," Cruella said as they stopped at a red light on Main St.

"She's look so beautiful," Regina stared at the blonde as her and Neal walked into Granny's diner, "Guys, we _have_ to in there."

Cruella chuckled, "Already ahead of you dear."

 **XXXXX**

"Well they sure are enjoying that milkshake," Ursula smirked, they were watching Emma and Neal share a strawberry milkshake.

Regina scoffed when Neal placed his hand on Emma's thigh, "What does he think he's doing?!"

"I think it's called 'stealing your girl'," Mal laughed.

Regina stood up, "We'll see about that," she said. The brunette made her way to the counter where the two were, "My little Swan, enjoying your milkshake?"

Emma smiled, "Hi Regina, it's quite good actually."

"Yeah and we'd like to drink it...alone," Neal said.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "You better watch your tone..."

"I'm not scared of you Mills, now go away," Neal said.

"You son of a-" Regina was interrupted when someone pulled her away.

"What the hell are you saying to my little brother," Tinker Bell asked.

Regina examined her old friend, "Tink...I was just-"

"Is this about Emma...?" Tink asked knowingly.

Regina sighed, "Yes."

"Regina please, don't do what you did to me, to her. I'm barely recovered from it," Tink said seriously.

Regina was about to reply but Tink had walked back over to Emma and Neal, "Emma stay away from her, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks for looking out for me but I'll do what I want," Emma nodded.

"Emma I'm serious, she's dangerous. You're a beautiful and sweet girl, I would really hate to see you change," Tink mentioned before walking out.

Emma looked at Regina who was now back with talking with her friends, could she really be that dangerous? What did Tink know about Regina that she didn't?

* * *

Emma was walking home alone from the park, her and Neal had just split ways. She saw a the black camaro pull up on the side of her, "Goodbye Regina," she muttered.

"Don't you want to go somewhere with me?" Regina asked.

"No..." Emma stopped walking, "Why is everyone telling me to stay away from you? Is there something I don't know?"

"You know why Emma. I told you everything that I could...come on, please get in the car," Regina said.

"I can't, I have a curfew," Emma said.

"It's summer," Regina scoffed.

"My dad doesn't care, I have to be home at 10," Emma said, "It's nearly 7."

"Perfect amount of time to hang out, don't make me beg Swan," Regina said.

"Why do you want to hang out with me so bad?" Emma finally asked.

Regina sighed, "Because I like you."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't like girls," Emma said.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, right? What? You scared I'm going to 'turn you out'?" Regina smirked.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Emma said.

"You say that but yet you won't get in the car," Regina challenged.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the car and got in. Regina smiled and drove off, Emma didn't ask where they were going, she just let her eyes follow the road. When they began to leave town, she became agitated, "I told you I had a curfew! What are you trying to do? Kidnap me or something?"

"No, relax Emma. We are going that far out of town, the place I'm taking you is right here," Regina said, she pulled over after a while. There was nothing but woods, Regina opened her door, "Come on."

Emma was a little scared, what were they doing in the woods? "Regina, I'm not going in there..."

"It's alright my little swan, you'll have fun I promise. I won't hurt you Emma," Regina reassured.

Emma sighed and nodded, they began to walk deeper into the woods, Regina paused at a log and turned left, just a little further they reached a body of water with a waterfall. Emma's eyes went wild, she had never seen something so beautiful. She knew they had a few mountains outside of town but she didn't know about the waterfall.

"Regina...this place is absolutely beautiful," Emma beamed.

"I thought you'd like it," Regina smiled, "Come sit, I bought us some snacks."

"Ok cool," Emma smiled, "How'd you find this place?"

"I don't even remember, I just remember being twelve and out here with my grandpa and I think I ran off or something," Regina shrugged as they sat down.

"Well either way, it's beautiful," Emma said.

"Not as beautiful as you," Regina muttered. Emma had on tiny blue jean shorts, a flowing tank top and cowgirl boots and her golden locks fell loosely around her face. Her hair was natural and curly, Regina liked it like that a lot.

Emma blushed and looked down, "Regina...stop."

"Why?" The brunette questioned.

"Because it's not true," Emma said softly.

"It really is though. Why don't you think so? I know there's a reason...talk to me about it," Regina said.

"I just don't think I'm all that...all the other girls are...more developed," Emma sighed.

Regina used her finger to lift Emma's face up, she gazed into the gorgeous green eyes, "Emma other girls aren't you, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. You have grace and charm, beautiful green eyes and a smile that...makes my heart stop."

That was the sweetest thing somebody ever said to her, she smile lightly, "You really think so?"

"I do," Regina nodded.

"Thank you..." She had butterflies, Regina was making her feel very odd. Not to mention that she was gorgeous as well.

"You're welcome, hey, let's get in the water, it's beautiful," Regina said while getting off the grass.

"But...I'm in clothes," Emma said.

"So? Take them off," Regina shrugged.

"What? I can't do that," Emma replied.

"Why not?" Regina asked before lifting her shirt over her head. She wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, it was chill day for her.

Emma stared at the woman's chest for about 3 seconds before replying, "I don't know Regina, somebody could see us."

The brunette laughed, "How?! Nobody is around. Come on Emma, now."

Emma raised her eyebrow, the brunette had just commanded her to come in the water...and she liked it, "Ok."

Emma shimmed out of her jeans and took her tank top off, Regina stared at the creamy skin in its cute green underwear that surprisingly brought out the 16 year old's eyes. Her body looked delicious, Regina really was fighting the bulge that was rising in her shorts.

She jumped in the water so the blonde wouldn't see, "Ah this feels great."

Emma jumped in, "Ooh it does."

Regina splashed water at Emma, "Told you you'd have fun."

Emma laughed and splashed water back, "Who says I'm having fun?"

Regina moved closer to Emma, "You're not having fun?"

Emma looked into the chocolate eyes, "Yes, I am."

Regina licked her lips, "Good."

Emma cleared her throat before getting out of the water and skipping over to a large rock by the water, "I want to jump!"

"Go for it!" Regina yelled. She liked seeing the blonde get a little loose.

Emma took a deep breath before jumping off the Rock and splashing in the water, she came up with a smile on her face, "Oh my gosh, this water feels so good."

Regina nodded in agreement, "So you and Neal huh?"

Emma made a face, why would the brunette ask that question so randomly? She blushes slightly, "There is no me and Neal, there's just me and then there's Neal."

"Sure," Regina said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, he likes me and I like him a little bit but I just don't have anything in common with him. He's kind of..."

"Boring. He's not fun like me," Regina smirked.

"Exactly," Emma nodded, "I always have a good time with you even if it's for five minutes and when I'm with him, I wish it would end within five minutes."

Regina chuckled, "Maybe you should stop hanging out with him."

"And then do what? Stay cooped up in house until Lily wants to hang out?"

"Or you could hang out with me," Regina said as she pulled Emma closer by her waist.

Emma was a tad uncomfortable, "Uh yeah but I want a boyfriend, someone who understands that I'm a lady not a whore. All boys want is sex."

"True, would you be willing to give me a chance?" The brunette asked.

Emma looked down for a second before connecting eyes with Regina, "I don't know...I already told you that I don-"

"Yeah I know but I'm not a girl, I'm a woman, there's a difference. I'll be 21 in July, I could take care of you Emma," Regina reminded, "I'm just Regina. No labels."

"My dad will see it differently," Emma said.

"Oh, I get it now, this is about him," Regina nodded, "You're worried about what he thinks."

"Of course, I love my dad. I don't want to disappoint him," Emma said, "I'm sorry."

Regina looked away from the blonde and sighed, she stared at the waterfall for a while before shaking her head, "Let's go Little Swan, I should get you home."

"But we kinda just got here-"

"Let's go Emma," Regina said a little more sternly before getting out of the water.

The blonde jumped a little before following the brunette.

 **What's going to happy now? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for the great reviews and follows! I love you all! Things are getting a tad deep now, this is shorter chapter then usual.**

Chapter 6

David stood at the window, he frowned when he saw his sixteen year old daughter get out of Regina's car. He didn't know what to make of this so he made a promise to himself to find out, "What were you doing in that car?" He asked when she walked through the door, "I thought you said you were going to be with Neal."

"I-I was, he had to go and I didn't want to walk home alone so I asked if Regina could take me home. So she came and picked me up, I'm home safely, I was in the car five minutes, what's the big deal?" Emma asked as she went up the stairs.

He followed her, "I don't want you in that car Emma. I don't think it's wise for you and Regina to be...friends."

"Daddy, she's very nice. I thought you didn't judge," Emma huffed as she entered her room.

"I don't princess, it's just...she's dangerous. I want you to be safe," David admitted.

"I know daddy and I will be. You know if I had my own car, you'd never see me in her car again," Emma sighed.

"Is that what you want? A car?" He asked.

"...well yeah, it would sure help a lot," Emma said.

"Then I'll get you car," he kissed her forehead, "Just please stay my sweet girl."

"Always," she smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too princess," he smiled before leaving the room.

Emma smiled to herself, it slowly turned into a frown when she thought about how she hurt Regina's feelings. She didn't care about being yelled at, she just didn't want to hurt Regina. She really did enjoy spending time with the brunette. She wish people had a better understanding of her. Why did everyone think she was so dangerous? She shook her head of thoughts before drifting off into a deep sleep.

 **XXXXX**

" _I like that you're different," Emma smiled._

" _Well thank you my little Swan, I have something for you," Regina smiled._

" _What is it?" Emma asked with wild eyes._

 _Regina pulled out a PINK gift card with a smirk, "Hope you like it."_

 _Emma snatched the card, "Baby I love it, you know I love PINK," she smiled before leaping into the brunette's arms._

" _Yes I know," Regina smirked as she held the blonde in place, "Maybe you can get a little something to wear for me?"_

" _Oh you would love that wouldn't you...you know I'm not ready Regina," Emma sighed._

" _Hey, I know, it's no rush. It's ok, I just want hope you like your gift card," the brunette said before pecking the blondes lips._

" _I love it, thank you," Emma smiled, "I love you, you spoil me."_

" _You deserve to spoiled, now let's get you home before daddy gets worried," Regina winked._

Emma sat up, eyes bloodshot red, she looked over to her alarm clock. It was 2:42am. That dream felt so real, why was she dreaming about Regina? Why did she call her baby? What was that kiss? All these questioned zoomed through her head but the most one was: Was that what she wanted?

Emma groaned because she knew herself well enough, she knew what that dream meant. She wanted Regina Mills. She liked her, she wanted to be around her, and she didn't care if it wasn't right. She wanted Regina Mills.

* * *

One week had passed since Emma's dream, she hasn't seen Regina much but she spent everyday with Lily. They were walking to the ice cream parlor now.

"I want to go to the movies," Emma told her best friend.

"I would love to go but not tonight. Regina is having a party, she moved into her apartment two days ago and now a bunch of her friends from New York are coming for a little housewarming," Lily cheesed.

"Really? Sounds fun," Emma said.

"It will be, her friends are awesome," Lily said, "Do you want to come?"

"Oh...I wouldn't mind it but I doubt she wants me there," Emma said meekly.

"Why? Don't be silly Emma, please come," Lily pouted.

"Fine, I'll ask my dad but he can't know it's Regina's house, he'll flip," Emma admitted.

"Yeah I know. Oh, her _friend_ Belle will be there, she's beautiful and from Australia, I think my sister wants her back. So it'll be fun to see Regina have puppy dog eyes all night," Lily chuckled.

"Wants her back?" Emma asked with a pang of jealousy.

"Yeah, they used to date but my sister is an idiot and slept with her best friend," Lily shook her head.

"Asshole," Emma laughed, "Regina deserves a slap in the face."

"Best believe she got one," Lily laughed, "I have to look super hot tonight because her friends are older, if you know what you mean," she wiggled her eyes.

"Lil, don't act like a slut," Emma said.

"I'm not but if she has a hot friend...who knows," Lily giggled.

Emma shook her head before agreeing, "I'm going to look hot too."

* * *

Regina walked out in her favorite blue blazer and a smile on her face, "I've missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too Gina," Graham smiled.

"Yeah, where's your hot sister?" Jefferson asked Regina.

"Hey watch it you turd, she's off limits. She's only 16, I'll kill you. She's on her way though, claimed she had to make a stop," Regina shrugged before walking over to Belle who was making drinks.

"You know they had to convince me to come, right?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I wish you'd give me another chance," Regina said softly before wrapping her arms around her.

"No Regina, we are better as friends anyway," she sighed shimming out of her arms.

"Hmm fine," Regina sighed.

"Plus, Jefferson told me about Emma Swan and I think you should go for it," Belle smirked.

Regina smirked, "I knew I liked you for a reason but unfortunately, I don't think she wants anything to do with me."

"Hmm, maybe, I could be of assistance. Jealousy brings out the truth," she said.

"Enough said Belle," Regina smiled.

Lily showed up with Emma about thirty minutes later. Regina's mouth watered, Emma looked sexy as fuck, she wore tight black jeans, black leather jacket, white tee, and black boots. Her hair was bone straight with a part down the middle with red lipstick to compliment the outfit. The brunette bit her lip, "Oh shit," she mumbled.

"Looks sexy doesn't she?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, omg those legs. This isn't fair, she doesn't like me but I _need_ her," Regina groaned.

"Then make her want you Regina, stop acting like a wimp," Mal said before walking off.

Regina took a deep breath before walking over to her sister and Emma, "Swan, hi."

"Hi Regina," Emma smiled.

"You're late Lil," she said.

"You're fine, it's not like you missed me. Hey, it's ok if me and Emma stay the night right?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I don't care, is that alright with your father little Swan?" Regina asked.

"Yes, well...never mind, it's ok," Emma said.

"Ok then," Regina nodded. Belle came up behind her and placed her chin on the brunette's shoulder.

"Babe, come on let's start drinking," Belle said.

"Ok dear," Regina said before walking off with Belle.

"See, she's hot right? They look cute together," Lily said.

"Not really. She's not even that hot," Emma said with jealousy deep in her voice.

It didn't go unnoticed by her best friend either, Lily smirked, "Jealous huh? Well if you don't like it, do something about it."

 **XXXXX**

Two hours later, everyone was drunk, except for Emma. She had a few sips but she wasn't really feeling it, she was currently glaring at Belle and Regina kissing by the door. She didn't even know why she was jealous, she knew her and Regina could never be. Even though she came to realize that she wanted Regina to be hers, she just didn't want to throw herself at the brunette.

"You look like you need a drink," Graham said as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine," Emma replied.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm fine bro," she sighed.

"Emma, I'm your big brother, talk to me," he sighed.

"I...I think I like Regina," she said.

"Oh…" He diverted his eyes to the brunette, then back to Emma, "Sis, you know what dad will say... and what the bible says-"

"I know Graham, just forget it ok?" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, hold on, you didn't let me finish. You're old enough to make your own decisions, I don't you to get hurt though. Your feelings are precious to me, you're my little sister. If you like her...then go for it. I won't judge you but I will warn you, Regina is a different type of girl, she's not up for any bullshit so if you want to walk down that path, there's no going back," he said.

"Yeah I know, but look at her, tonguing down that...bitch," she cursed.

Graham had never heard his sister call someone a bitch, he chuckled, "Claws are out huh?"

"I've never felt this way, it's weird. Why am I jealous?" She asked.

"I don't know, you must like Regina more than you're allowing yourself to," he shrugged.

Emma sighed and stood up, "I can't watch this anymore." She walked away and went to the bathroom, Regina noticed.

Emma didn't necessarily know where the bathroom was so she peeked down the long hallway. The condo was really nice, Emma liked it a lot, it smelt good too. All the doors were closed and painted white, at the end of the hall the was a double door room with black doors, Emma's curiosity got the best of her. She looked behind her and saw nobody following her so she walked to the end of the hall. She tried to open of the doors but it was locked.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin, "Uh…"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Please Review! Might post other half tonight...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I was waiting for more reviews honestly and editing. I really wanted this chapter to be perfect!**

 **Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

"Spit it out Swan," Regina said with her eyebrow raised.

"I was just curious, what's in this room?" Emma asked nervously, the brunette looked a little upset.

"That's for me to know, not for you to find out," she replied, "Bathroom's right there," she pointed to a door that was two doors down.

"Thanks," Emma mumbled, "Regina I-"

"Let's just not talk about it," Regina sighed.

"But wait, I don't want you mad at me. Ever since last week you've-"

"Left you alone, I respect your wishes, you want a _boyfriend_. I won't be able to...control myself if I don't stay away from you, excuse me," she said before walking off.

Emma dropped her head a little, she _did_ hurt Regina's feelings the other day. She sighed and went to the bathroom. When she was done urinating, she found Lily sitting on the couch, on her phone, texting Killian.

"You miss him huh?" Emma teased.

"Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend but I didn't give him an answer," Lily shrugged.

Emma gasped, "Really? That's so cute. Why didn't you answer him? He totally likes you more than any other girl."

"I know and I like him back but...I don't know Emma, can I trust him?" Lily asked.

"Oh...the ultimate question. Well I say trust him until he gives you a reason not to," Emma sighed.

"Agreed. I'm going to answer him," Lily smiled.

"Cool...sooo...what's in the room with the black doors?" Emma asked.

Lily smirked, "I don't know, I haven't seen it. Want to find out?"

"Uh duh, but the doors are locked," Emma mentioned.

Lily shrugged, "Wait till she goes to sleep and steal the keys."

Emma smirked this time, "Sounds like a plan."

"Prepare yourself Emma," Lily said.

"What does that mean?" The blonde asked.

Her best friend simply smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Emma was relieved when she saw Belle leaving the condo with Jefferson. She thought she would stay the night with Regina but apparently that wasn't the case. Now it was just her, Lily and Regina in the condo at 2:23am.

"Gina, can you take us to the mall tomorrow?" Lily asked, "PINK is having a sale."

"What?! They are!?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, just got the email," Lily smirked.

Regina groaned, "You seriously need a car Lil but sure, why not take a trip to the mall. I'm going to sleep."

"Good night Regina," Emma said sweetly.

The brunette sucked in a breath, "Goodnight...my little Swan." She wanted Emma bad, it was getting to the point where she almost couldn't stand being around the blonde.

Lily gave her best friend a knowing smile, she didn't care if she liked Regina, she just wanted her sister to be happy and she wanted Emma to learn to be herself.

"Emma, you need to be more aggressive," Lily said lowly.

"I don't know how, I've never done...this before," Emma sighed, "She probably hates me."

"I highly doubt that," Lily teased, "She'll be knocked out soon though."

"Good, so how do I tell her I...like her?" Emma blushed.

"Don't tell her, show her," Lily suggested.

Emma had no clue what to do, she didn't even fully understand what her best friend meant. Lily watched Emma think, she secretly hoped Regina doesn't hurt her best friend.

Lily cracked Regina's door open thirty minutes later, Emma and her poked their heads in, "Ok, she's asleep," Lily whispered.

"Where do you think the keys are?" Emma whispered.

Lily shrugged and tipped toed in the room. Emma followed and looked at the sleeping brunette in the bed, she smiled to herself.

"Found it," Lily smiled as she held up a black key.

Emma smirked, "Let's go."

 **XXXXX**

"Ok you ready?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I think," Emma chuckled.

Lily unlocked the doors and opened them, "Holy shit."

Emma's eyes went wider than they ever have. Floggers, ankle & wrist restraints, collars, bondage rope, whips, and paddles, it was all there. The room was dimly lit, Lily began to walk around, Emma just stood at the door, examining everything.

"Dude…" Lily started, "Come look at this," she said before picking up a paddle.

Emma slowly walked over, "Looks like it hurts."

"I thought I'd be freaked out but this is oddly...cool," Lily admitted.

"Wait...you _knew_?" Emma asked.

"Well yeah, kinda. I mean I had an idea but-"

"What are you two doing!?" A fuming Regina asked from the door.

Lily jumped and dropped the paddle, "Hey...sis, what's up?"

"Out. Now," Regina glared.

Emma quickly left the room, refusing to make contact with the brunette. Lily tried to explain to her sister, "Regina, we just wanted to-"

"To what? Invade my privacy?! I can't believe you Lily. How dare you show her this?!" Regina yelled.

Emma was just outside the door, listening. She didn't mean to make Regina upset, she just was curious.

"Regina what's the big deal? Relax ok? She wasn't even creeped out, she-"

"Lily you don't understand, I don't want her knowing-"

"Well she knows now, just deal with it. I'm sorry ok?" Lily exclaimed before walking out of the room.

"Ugh," Regina sighed, "Thanks a lot Lil, now she'll never be mine," she sighed once more before storming out and slamming the door.

Emma stood there for a few minutes after the two of them left, it dawned on her that Regina didn't lock the door. She reached out and opened the door, she looked around the room once more. She sat on a chaise in the corner. What does all of this mean? So many questions ran through her head. Why didn't Regina tell her? Did she want to use any of this stuff on her? What did Regina mean by "mine"?

Emma looked over the room once more, she wanted to understand it all. This didn't change the fact that she liked Regina so if they were going to move forward, Emma needed some answers. She got up and turned off the light, Lily left the key in the door, Emma locked it back, snatched it out, and walked to Regina's room.

She slowly opened the door, "Regina?"

"What do you want little Swan?" The brunette asked from her bed. She had been laying there staring at the ceiling.

Emma walked inside the room, "I just wanted to give you your key back…"

"Just put it over there," Regina instructed.

Emma sighed, "Can we talk? Please?"

"What do you want to say Swan? Want to tell me how I'm a freak? That you want nothing to do with me and you wish for me to leave you alone? Or that I'm sick in the head and have a mental illness?" Regina suggested.

"What? No, I would never judge you like that. I thought you knew that…" The blonde frowned.

Seeing Emma upset pulled Regina's heart. The blonde was driving her crazy, she just wanted to hold her. Regina sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just really upset with my sister. I didn't want you to find out about my...lifestyle."

Emma crawled into bed with Regina, "Let's talk."

Regina stiffened, she hadn't shared a bed with somebody since Dani, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Emma said.

"I can't tell you everything, let's start with the facts. I live a BDSM lifestyle, I like it, I'm into it, it pleases me, all of the above. Danielle introduced me into it," Regina said.

"Ok, how many mistresses have you had?"

Regina chuckled, "You've done a little research?"

"Well, I know there's a dominant and a submissive, that's about it. Are you like deep into it? Like do you _punish_ and stuff?" Emma asked oddly.

"Uh yeah I guess you could say that. Why?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed, "Because I want to know."

"Well why do you want to know?" Regina teased.

Emma sighed, "I like you Regina but I don't believe I'll be comfortable with-"

"Woah little Swan, slow down. You like me?" Regina lit up.

"Yes...a lot actually," Emma blushed.

"Well that's...great. I would never make you do anything you don't want to. Also, I haven't been in an actual relationship in a very long time. Emma….I like you too but I don't think I'm the right fit for you. I can be controlling and aggressive and-"

"And I don't mind. I just want to get to know you better, we can take it slow right? Plus, I'm not eager to tell my father or anyone for that matter," Emma admitted.

"I'll gladly be your secret Miss Swan," Regina smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"You're just too cute to pass up on," Regina teased.

Emma blushed, "Stop."

"Why? I like making you blush," Regina admitted.

"I like being around you," Emma admitted, "You make me feel better."

"I'd like to do more of that Swan," Regina said.

"Good. Regina...please don't hurt me," Emma pleaded.

The brunette scooted closer to the blonde, "Never...you should also know that I don't think I'll be able to control myself around you."

"Then don't," Emma said softly.

Emma looked at the brunette's lips then to her lips, Regina looked Emma in eyes and placed her hand on her cheek, Emma leaned closer while closing her eyes. The sixteen year old nearly melted when she felt Regina's soft lips on her for the first time.

 **Well...what do you think? I hope you all liked it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **SURPRISE! I updated tonight but if you guys review, I'll update again tomorrow!**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I really love that so many of you love this story. All of your kind words make my day!**

Chapter 8

 **You look hot in that dress, why do you insist on torturing me?**

Emma blushed and giggled quietly at Regina's text. The blonde was suppose to be focusing on her father's sermon but the brunette sitting three rows behind her was making that very difficult. It had been a week, they'd been on four dates that went surprisingly well. Emma quickly realized how controlling Regina was but her sometimes naïve mind didn't care. She was falling for the brunette, she was scared that it was too soon though. She didn't know how to respond to the text Regina just sent, she didn't know how to flirt or sexually tease…

 _Thank you, pay attention._

 **I can't dear, you're my only focus.**

 _Stoooppppp_

 **Lol ok fine, come over later?**

 _Sure...after I hang out with my friends...is that ok?_

Emma was nervous, the brunette was possessive. She wasn't scared of her per say but she didn't want to piss her off either. It took Regina three minutes to respond. The brunette stared at the text for a minute before letting her mind drift, she didn't want to come off obsessed or too possessive and scared Emma off so she knew she had to share her even if she didn't want to. She'd noticed how the boy's eye Emma and how they flirt, it infuriated her. She sighed before replying…

 **That's fine dear, just behave.**

 _I always behave._

 **I'll be the judge of that, I want you at my place by 4pm so we can a few hours before you are due home for dinner.**

 _Got ya._

* * *

Lily laughed her beautiful laugh as her and her friends left a roller coaster at the carnival, "Ruby your face was priceless."

"I don't like those type of rides, you forced me to get on!" She giggles.

Lily, Ruby, Neal, Killian, Robin, and Emma decided to go to the carnival after chruch. It was currently, 3:15pm.

"What's the next ride?" Emma asked.

"Ferris wheel," Killian confirmed, "I want some alone time with my love."

"Well I see two hot girls who look like they need our assistance," Robin smirked.

"Ugh who even invited you?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"I did," Neal said, "So do you want to on with me?"

"Uh...no, I think I'll ride with Ruby," Emma grabbed the girl's arm quickly before getting in line.

Emma and Ruby weren't really close friends but they have hung out a few times. While on the Ferris wheel, Emma noticed Ruby texting someone...named Regina. This made Emma's blood boil, she hadn't forgotten that the pair had sex, she didn't want to be jealous, I mean Regina wasn't her girlfriend, right?

Ruby giggled, "Regina is too cute."

Emma frowned, "Oh yeah? What did she say?" The blonde asked, trying to act casual.

"That...eh I don't think your _pure_ ears should hear this," Ruby teased.

Emma scoffed, "Would everyone stop acting like I'm a child, come on, tell me."

"Well she said that she misses me...physically and that she wishes she could get another blow job from me," Ruby stated, she wasn't ashamed of her sex life at all.

"You...did _that_ to her?" Emma asked, jealousy rising.

"Yup, she's so big...it was difficult but I managed. So are you going to stay a virgin forever?" Ruby asked, "It would be nice if I could talk about this kind of stuff with someone who actually _knows_ what I'm talking about."

"I'm not ignorant to sex Ruby," Emma rolled her eyes, "I've just never had it. I don't plan on being a virgin forever, when I get married-"

Ruby laughed, "Oh get real Swan, nobody is waiting _that_ long to have sex with you."

Emma remained quiet and wished she could tell Ruby to stop texting Regina but she had no right, Regina didn't belong to her.

* * *

It was 4:27pm by the time they left the carnival, Emma was nervous, she knew she was late and prayed Regina wouldn't be upset.

Dark eyes met green when Regina opened her door, "You're late."

"Yeah…I know…" Emma said before stepping inside the apartment, "I'm sorry, we lost track of time. Too much fun I guess."

"Follow me Swan," Regina simply stated before walking off.

Emma followed, she was terrified, what was the brunette going to do to her. She took a deep breath before following Regina into the playroom, "Regin-"

"Silence little Swan, sit," Regina instructed. Emma sat on the chaise, she looked scared, Regina loved it, "You disobeyed me."

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again just please don't be mad," Emma pleaded.

"If you weren't mine...you wouldn't even be able to walk after tonight," Regina said sternly, "I wish could just...ugh."

"Well maybe if I _was_ yours...you'd stop texting Ruby," Emma challenged.

Regina laughed, "You don't get to dictate who I text."

"Well why not?!" The blonde was angry now, "You can control me but I can't control you? It's been a week and I've done everything you've asked but you can't even respect me and not text my friends about how you miss their sex."

"I didn't say I missed her sex, she gave me a mind blowing blow job that's all. I'm single Swan, I can-"

"Did you use any of these on her?" Emma asked, jealousy still deep inside of her.

Regina smirked, she loved seeing her swan so jealous and scared, "I might've."

"Tell me or I'm leaving," Emma said, she didn't know where this courage came from but she liked it.

"Yes. I used the flogger on her and I...please don't make me continue, this is awkward," Regina admitted.

Emma stood up, "Have it your way."

"Emma...wait. I'll tell you," Regina sighed. What the hell was this girl doing to her? If it was anybody else, she would've told them to leave and don't let the door knob hit them on the way out. Emma smiled and sat back down, "I used spreader bars for when I...took her from behind. I tied her to the bed so she couldn't move or run or anything...nipple clamps and a gag."

Emma stayed silent for a while, "Ok...well can you not do that again?"

Regina chuckled and walked over to her, "Whatever you want little swan."

"No seriously, I don't want to...share you," Emma said, "I know we aren't having sex and that's hard for you but I want you to try to hold out...I really like you-"

Regina cut her off by kissing her, "Shhh little swan. I'll be yours...and only yours, if you agree to be mine."

Emma smiled, "Deal."

"Not so fast little swan, being mine isn't easy. I have very strict rules…"

"Tell me," Emma said.

Regina smirked, "Well for one, if you ever talk back to me again, I'll tie you up for a week."

Emma gulped, "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay beautiful," Regina kissed her forehead, "Also…" She got up and walked over to a medium sized black paddle and picked it up, "If you disobey me again, I'll spank you. You are to get naked and wait for me in here. You're a big girl, you know when you've done something wrong, I want you to tell me if it isn't obvious. I will simply say 'Room' and you will go here, do you understand?"

"Yes," Emma nodded. She was scared as hell, she had never been spanked, let alone by a paddle.

"I'm surprised you're okay with any of this," Regina admitted.

"I trust you Regina. Will you stop texting her now?" Emma asked with worried eyes.

"Yes, I will. Emma I hope you know what you are getting yourself into, I don't want to hurt you. I take this all _very_ serious and I hope you can respect that," Regina said.

"I do, I promise. Do I have to call you mistress?" Emma asked seriously.

"No, you are not my toy. You are my...girlfriend. You can call me anything but my name in here...I'm not Regina in here...I'm free," Regina smiled a little.

Emma smiled as well, "You really like this stuff huh?" She asked while looking around.

"Yes, can I ask you something?" Regina questioned.

"Anything," Emma smiled.

"If I wanted to...spank you now...could I?" Regina was anxious, she wanted to take the blonde right then and there but she knew sex was off limits so she tried for the next best thing.

"No, not today...it's Sunday, it would just make me feel weird," Emma admitted.

"I understand. What about sex…ever?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed, she had thought about it, she really had. She just had decide whether or not Regina was worth her going against everything she knew. She looked into brown eyes, "I wouldn't say never...just not soon. I'm not ready, I'm scared, I'm sor-"

"Uh uh uh, don't you dare apologize. The fact that you're even considering it is enough for me. I'll wait on you forever little swan," Regina said before kissing her.

Emma smiled into the kiss, she took a chance and sucked on Regina's bottom lip. The brunette automatically began to harden, it was bad enough Emma had those god forsaken shorts on, her long legs just begging to be spread. She gripped Emma's face with both hands, deepening the kiss causing Emma to moan. Regina couldn't take it anymore she immediately pulled away and walked out of the room.

Emma sat there confused, did she do something wrong? She noticed that she moaned for the first time in her life...it felt good, the kiss felt good. She got up to search for her girlfriend, "Regina?"

She heard grunting coming from the bathroom, she paused in front of it and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear Regina breathing hard, was she doing what Emma thought she was doing?

Regina bit her lip and stroked her shaft harder, "Oh god my little swan I can't wait to have you."

Hearing Emma moan was too much for Regina, if she didn't leave when she did, she would've attacked the blonde with no mercy. She kept picturing those taunting eyes, those teasing legs and that _sexy_ moan, her thoughts were getting more explicit. She was now picturing Emma naked, laid across her lap, at her mercy.

"Oh yes," she mumbled before picturing the blonde begging for her to stop and pleading how she'll never arrive late again, the brunette smiled when her cum spilled from her tip. She then frowned, this was a problem.

Emma was hers now which meant that she couldn't just call one of her submissive's and invite them over, she would have to wait on Emma. On the bright side, the blonde had agreed to let her spank her. Regina let her eyebrows furrow, how the hell was she going to control herself with the blonde? Her innocence taunted Regina, begged Regina to fill her with her everything she had.

"Regina?" Emma called again.

"Just a second dear," Regina assured.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm sorry," Emma said barely above a whisper while her and Regina watched television. They hadn't spoken since the brunette left the bathroom.

"For what dear?" Regina asked.

"For making you have to wait and have to...you know?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled, "Little swan, I swear, you are pure perfection. You did nothing wrong, it was I couldn't control myself. I let a little moan set me off and it was unlike me."

"I think I should go," Emma said before standing up.

"Baby no, just wait, we still have about 30 minutes together," Regina said.

"No," Emma said, her eyes now tearing up, "It hurts you Regina, I can see it in your eyes. I'm hurtin you."

"No you're-"

"Don't lie to me!" Emma yelled, her superpower on high alert, "You think I don't notice how you stiffen when we hug? Or quickly you get erect when we kiss?"

"I don't mind waiting," Regina said, "Jesus Emma, it's only been a week."

Emma sighed, "Please...don't use his name in vain."

"I'm sorry dear," Regina stated.

"And I don't care how long it's been, I don't want to hurt you," Emma said, "Maybe we shouldn't make out…"

"No, I can control myself. I'm fine, I promise, you're not hurting me, honestly," Regina said.

Emma looked for any signs of lying, "Ok fine. I'm still going to leave now, if you don't mind."

"You may go but I don't want you going out tomorrow. I will be out with a few friends and I want you in the house, can you do that for me?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I'll just stay in and read or something. Can I invite Lily over?" Emma asked.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

The next day Emma was home alone, her brother had went out of town with his friends, her mother was working summer school and her father was golfing. Emma smiled when she heard a knock on the door, luckily she was dressed, she hoped up and ran down the stairs.

"Ok, you've been in the house all day...What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing...I just-"

"Regina told you to stay in didn't she?" Lily smirked, "I know about you two."

"How?" Emma stiffened.

"You're always texting her duh, and plus, I know my sister, she's not all giddy for no reason. Are you two having sex?" Lily asked.

"No...I'm scared, I know God will forgive me but what if it's a mistake?" Emma questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know, we will have to talk about it when we get back," Lily shrugged.

"Back from where?" Emma's eyes widened.

"The mall," Lily stepped aside to show Emma, Blue, Ariel, and Ruby waiting in the car for them.

"Lily...I can't go, you don't understand what will happen if I leave this house," Emma said with worried eyes.

"Oh no, Regina can't steal you away from me. I was here first Emma, you can't pick her over me," she scoffed.

"I'm not, I'm not, it's just...she really wants me to stay in," Emma sighed.

Lily smirked and whistled, Emma's eyebrows furrowed when she saw her friends getting out of the car and walking towards them, "You're going with us Swan. Regina can't keep you cooped up!"

"Guys...no! NO! I'll get in trouble...Guys seriously, put me down!" She begged but it was no use, the four girls carried her to Lily's car and buckled her in, "Wait, I don't even have my phone and I didn't lock the door."

"I'll lock the door but you're leaving your phone, this is our time together, you're my best friend Em," Lily mentioned before getting out of the car to lock the Swan's front door.

"Oh, I am so dead," Emma mumbled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was laughing at something Mal said when she looked down at her phone, Emma hasn't texted her back yet.

 _What the hell is she doing?_ Regina thought.

"Regina…" Maleficent began, she cleared her throat, "I asked you a question."

They were at the docks waiting on Cruella to arrive so they could go sailing, Regina snapped her head away from the water, "Oh I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

"I asked how are you and Swan?"

"Oh we are fine, I'm learning how to do this relationship thing...I think I'm too controlling to do this and she's too sexy for me to control myself," Regina huffed.

Maleficent laughed, "I don't think so, you're pretty strong willed, you can hold out."

"Yeah I know I to-" She froze when she saw her girlfriend walking past with her friends, she glared at the blonde.

Emma had chuckled at Lily, they lock arms and laughed. Lily glanced to her left and froze, Regina saw her whisper something to Emma. The blonde looked to her left and saw Regina glaring at her for quick second before turning back and talking to Mal. Emma gulped.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Uh oh, looks like little swan is in trouble! What do you guys think will happen?! PLEASE REVIEW ALL OF YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the slight delay, but here you go! Thanks for all the great reviews!**

Chapter 9

"I have to get back home, I have to get to my phone," Emma was pacing and freaking out.

"Geez Em, chill. Are you seriously scared of my sister?" Lily asked, the blonde didn't answer, she just continued to pace, "Come on, let's get you home then…"

The ride to Emma's was silent, Lily could really see how nervous her best friend was, she let her curiosity get the best of her, "So what exactly is going to happen?"

"Well she said the next time I disobey her...she'll spank me, with a paddle," Emma stated.

"Oh shit, well why didn't you say so, I would've never forced you to leave," Lily chuckled. Emma wasn't laughing, she knew how serious Regina was about all of this, she was really in deep shit. Lily sighed, "Hey...I'm sure it'll be fine."

 **XXXXX**

"Did you check your phone?" Lily asked.

"Yeah...she didn't even text me or call. That's what's scaring me," Emma said.

"What time will she be home? Do you know?" She asked.

"8, so after dinner, I'm going to tell my dad that I'm staying at your house, cool?" Emma asked.

"Yeah...I just kinda wish you really were staying over," Lily sighed.

"How about I spend the rest of the week with you?" Emma offered.

Lily smiled, "Deal."

* * *

Emma arrived at Regina's at 8:30, she was nervous. She wore leggings and a hoodie, along with her duffle bag. She was surprised her father actually have her permission to stay at Lily's for the week.

Regina opened the door, she didn't say a word to Emma, she quickly locked eyes with her before walking to her bedroom. Emma took the hint and left her bag by the door, she took in a deep breath and walked to the play room. Once inside she looked around, she saw the row of paddles and gulped.

Regina was pissed, not only had Emma broke her word, she also left the house without her phone. Big mistake. When you're in a relationship with someone like Regina, that person has to know your whereabouts at all times. Regina wore black briefs and a black t-shirt, she sighed and made her way to the room. She knew Emma was scared but hey, rules are rules.

Regina bit her lip when she saw Emma's gorgeous naked body, the blonde was standing awkwardly by the door. Regina grabbed a large purple paddle and a medium black one before walking over to the chaise and sitting down.

"What's the purple one for?" Emma asked, her voice just a little above a whisper.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. Come here."

The naked 16 year old made her way over to Regina, she sat on her lap, "I'm sor-"

"Don't speak. Just listen, I don't want to punish you but I have to. You disobeyed me, not only did you leave the house but you also left your phone. I'm beyond livid right now little swan," Regina said.

Emma hung her head low, "I'm sorry."

Regina used her finger to raise the blondes chin, "I know. Go over there and spread your legs." Emma gulped and got up, Regina groaned as she watched her naked Swan walk across the room. Regina smirked, "Ok now come back, I just wanted to watch you walk."

Emma blushed and walked back over, Regina instructed her to lay across her lap, she obliged. Regina took the black paddle and smacked Emma's ass hard causing the blonde to yelp. She smacked her again with the same amount of force, the blonde closed her eyes tight to endure the pain longer, she didn't know if she hated it or not but she did know that she didn't want to be in trouble again.

"I don't like being disobeyed Swan," Regina sneered, she knew Emma could feel her bulge underneath her.

"It won't happened again baby," Emma whined.

"Stand up, place your palms flat on the wall and spread your legs," Regina demanded.

Emma winced while getting up, her ass hurt. Seeing Regina like this gave Emma butterflies, maybe this lifestyle wasn't so bad. Once Emma was ready Regina grabbed the purple paddle and stood behind Emma.

"Good girl. I'm going to spank you now, if you hold in your scream, I'll only hit you harder, do you understand?" Regina questioned, when Emma gave a weak nod, the brunette felt herself getting upset, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND LITTLE SWAN?"

"Yes," the blonde quickly answered.

"Good girl, I have a surprise for you if you behave," Regina smirked, she raised the paddle and smacked the blondes backside hard.

"AH!" Emma cried out.

Regina bit her lip, it was scary how she could be satisfied without being touched. She smacked her again causing the blonde's knees to weaken, "You're so good my swan, hold in there."

Emma was squirming by the fourth swat. The paddle was huge, she felt a burning sensation, this took a lot of willpower. She could tell Regina was enjoying it so she decided to hold on until the brunette's release.

"AHHHH BABY!" Emma screamed when Regina hit her harder than before.

"Oh yes, you're doing so good baby," Regina was nearly there, her release was right on the edge. She smacked Emma again, her release followed shortly.

Regina wasn't satisfied, she was still upset, she smirked, "Swan, do you trust me?"

"Yes," Emma huffed, "I thought we established that."

"We did but I want to do something...else and I want to know if you trusted me enough to do so," Regina stated.

"Well...it depends, what do you want to do?" Emma asked.

"Tie you up," Regina said surely.

Emma looked down and bit her lip, she was contemplating the idea of being tied up. "Well what would happen once I'm tied up?"

"I'd like to spank you some more…" Regina said slowly.

"Uh…" Emma thought, "I guess...it's cool. Thank you for asking."

"You're where you need to be yet Swan, I'm always going to ask for permission...for now," Regina smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"You did very good little swan, even though I'm proud of you, I hope you won't disobey me again because next time…I won't be so nice," Regina said to the blonde who was laying on her chest.

"Thank you. I'm sorry baby, they forced me," Emma replied.

"I don't believe in excuses Emma so don't give me any please," Regina sighed, "You're on punishment now though, you must stay with me all week."

"But I promised Lily-"

"I don't care," Regina mentioned, "You should've thought of that before you left your house."

Emma sighed, Lily was going to be furious, "Ok baby."

"Go to sleep little Swan, I'll be in the other room," Regina said.

"Huh? Why aren't you sleeping with me? And what happened to my surprise?" Emma asked.

"One, You're on punishment, so no cuddling or kisses. Two, you will receive it tomorrow, in the morning," the 20 year old said before leaving the room.

Emma pouted, she wanted to sleep with her girlfriend.

* * *

Regina opened the door the next morning to find her little sister glaring at her, "May I help you?" Regina smirked.

"It's almost noon and she's not awake...what did you do?" Lily glared.

"I didn't do anything but give her a proper punishment," Regina smirked.

"Ugh I hate you, she texted me last night and said she had to stay here all week…so I'll be staying here all week as well," Lily smirked back.

"No, that wasn't part of the plan," Regina frowned.

"Well sorry, new plan...EMMA! Wake up!" Lily called as she made her way to Regina's bedroom.

The older brunette groaned and shut her front door, this week was going to be an eventful one.

 **XXXXX**

"I don't think I can walk," Emma yawned.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I would've punched her in her face."

Emma laughed, "I've missed you, come here," she opened her arms wide for a hug.

Lily fell lazily on her best friend, "I missed you too, oh Regina made breakfast so try to get out of bed."

"I don't even want to see Regina. Thanks to you, I'm on punishment, I can't even kiss her and if I see her, I'm going to want to kiss her," Emma groaned.

"...you really like her huh?" Lily asked seriously.

"Yes...this is all so different Lil...I've never felt the way she makes me feel," Emma smiled.

Lily smiled back, "Well I'm happy you're happy. So did anything _else_ happen last night?"

Emma blushed, "I know what you are inferring and the answer is no."

"There's no rush Em, honestly, if you truly want to wait until you're married, go ahead. I wouldn't say you're not missing out but I mean sex doesn't make or break you so either way you're good," Lily shrugged.

"...am I missing out?" Emma asked.

The brunette scoffed, "Geez Em, I've only had sex twice, how the hell do I know?"

Emma chuckled, "Come on let's go eat."

Being tied up felt very weird to Emma, but that's not what had her sore, it was the fact that Regina whipped her with a flogger while being tied up. So Emma winced the whole way to the kitchen, what did she get herself into?

 **XXXXX**

Regina was having a horrible morning, last night was torture. She wanted to tease Emma sexually but she couldn't, she couldn't have any real fun. She didn't mind it, she just wish she hadn't put herself through hell. The blonde looked so beautiful tied up, her creamy skin glistened from nervous sweat. Her pleading whimpers nearly caused Regina to lose control, it was all torture.

"So then we went back to his house and…" Lily stopped when she saw her older sister eyeing her, "And did stuff," she whispered.

"So how was it?" Emma asked before sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"It was nice, his tongue works wonders," Lily wiggled her eyebrows.

"Speaking of that, at the carnival, Robin walks up to me and says 'Yo Swan, when are you going to let me eat your pussy?'. He's the biggest pervert I know," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Well what did you say back?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said 'Never you creep!' And I stormed off," Emma mumbled.

"Good. Well breakfast is ready," Regina stated.

Emma took a chance and leaned over the counter and pecked Regina's lips quickly before eating. The brunette's eyes widened, Emma's boldness was shocking, Regina smirked, "Watch it little swan."

Emma blushed and continued to chew.

* * *

David knocked on Graham's door, "Yo son, open up, I would like to talk to you."

Shuffling could be heard on the other side of the door before Graham opened it, "What's up dad?"

"Archie told me, he saw your sister driving to Regina Mills' condo last night. Care to tell me what's that all about?" David asked with a pissed look on his face.

"Uh she went there to pick Lily up," He lied.

"Well wasn't she with Lily in the first place?" David questioned.

"She went to visit Neal at his dad's shop first, it's all innocent fun dad," Graham have a reassuring smile.

David chuckled, "You're right, your sister is growing up, I have get a grip on that concept."

"Yeah totally," Graham agreed. David waved before leaving the room, Graham quickly closed his door and leaned back on it, he huffed, "Shit, that was close."

 **Well...shit that was close. Review your thoughts and ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **SORRY SORRY SORRY! I've been meaning to update but shits been crazy, lbvs.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, please continue to share your ideas.**

Chapter 10

Emma woke to the sound her phone ringing, she groaned before answering, "Good morning daddy."

"Hello princess, you're still sleeping?" David asked, he checked his watch, it was 8:23am.

"Yeah, it's still early. What's up?" She asked.

"Well you know you're in charge of the young women's trip, how's that coming along?" He asked.

She smacked her forehead, "Oh yeah, the trip, to the cabin, uh I'll get on it today."

"Make sure to include an early morning worship session, bonding activities and-"

"Soul searching, yeah I remember," Emma said.

He smiled, "That's my girl. Well a few teens have signed up already. I'm so proud of you for thinking of this idea last year, it's become a success."

"Thanks, you know how important women's rights are to me. We should all be sisters and bond, not argue over men," Emma yawned.

"Agreed. Well, I need you to get a move on it sweetie, it's scheduled for next weekend," he reminded.

Emma blushed when she noticed Regina standing by the door, "Yeah I know, I'll talk to-"

"Wait before you rush me off of the phone, how are you doing? You haven't really called," he mentioned.

Regina sneakily scooted between a sleeping Lily and slightly annoyed Emma, she laid between the two for a second. She then wrapped her arms around Emma and began kissing her neck when Emma switched the phone to the other side of her face.

"Mom has a cold?" Emma asked, she held in a whimper when Regina sucked her neck.

"Yes, she's in bed now. I'm up working of course," he smiled.

"Of course," she replied with a shaky breath. Regina was now rubbing up her thigh, she grabbed her hand before it travel underneath the short sleeping shorts. The blonde cleared her throat, "Uh daddy, I'm really tired, can I call you back later?"

"Sure babygirl, I love you, I'll talk to you later," he said before hanging up.

Emma sighed, "Will you stop it?"

Regina smirked, "You liked it."

"I…" She cleared her throat, "Lily is sleeping right next to us."

"So," Regina shrugged, "Just a few more minutes."

"But I thought I was on punishment," Emma said.

"You are, you can't kiss me but I definitely can kiss you," Regina said before latching her lips back onto Emma's neck.

"Regina I don't think-...mmm," Emma whimpered.

Regina smirked against her neck, "Just relax little swan."

When Regina began to suck harder, Emma felt a warm liquid seep out of her, she was getting wet for the first time in her life and it felt amazing. She couldn't help but think that this was all wrong though, she gently pushed Regina away, "I'm sorry but I can't...relax."

Regina sighed, "I understand."

"I can't stay in this house all day, can we please go somewhere?" Emma asked.

"Where do you want to go?" Regina asked.

"The mall," Lily mumbled from the other side of the King sized bed.

Emma chuckled, "Agreed."

"Well then...let's go to the mall," Regina sighed.

* * *

"So then we do little trust exercises and stuff. It's nothing major, it's just for ages 14-21 and to me it's fun, I don't know about anyone else but I love it. Last year, me and Lily got lost in the woods. So this girl...Mulan, she rescued us and then-...I'm rambling, sorry," Emma said to Regina as they waited outside of Forever 21 for Lily.

"Don't apologize, I like your rambling. You can talk to me and I'll listen," Regina smiled.

Emma blushed, "Seriously?"

"Seriously. You're so beautiful Emma," Regina stated.

Emma turned a deep red, "Please...stop. I'm not…"

Regina pulled Emma close, "You really are though."

Emma looked Regina in the eyes, "Why me?"

Regina cleared her throat, "Well...I...what do you mean?"

"Why did you pick me? I'm only 16 and you could have anyone else, someone more...sexy and...kinky…" Emma looked down at the floor.

Regina frowned, "That's not what I want Emma. I want somebody real. I wanted a relationship not a toy. And plus…you are sexy."

"Ok ew, cool it with the sex talk...on to the next store," Lily said as she walked up.

"PINK?" Emma questioned.

Lily smirked, "Do you really have to ask?"

They shopped in PINK for an hour and 33 minutes, Regina counted. She was sitting in the front of the store nearly dozing off, she enjoyed shopping as much as any girl but she _hated_ PINK. It wasn't her style, too much color.

"Do you like these?" Emma asked a drowsy Regina.

Regina examined the jogging suit, "It's cute."

"Yeah but you said that about all the other ones," Emma sighed.

"Listen Little Swan, I don't care what you get, just hurry it up so we can get out of this god forsaken store," Regina groaned.

"Watch your mouth Mills and ok fine, I'll hurry up," Emma sighed.

"Whatever you want is on me," Regina smiled.

"I have money Regina," Emma shrugged.

Regina shook her head in confusion, "I'm buying your clothes Emma, I have to."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"You're my girlfriend," Regina shrugged.

"You're just being controlling, relax, I can buy my own clothes," Emma said.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Perhaps you didn't hear me dear. _I'm_ buying your clothes, panties and all of the above. End of discussion."

Emma nodded and walked away. She didn't like being controlled, a part of her wish she could just get Regina to pull back a little bit. Then she eyed the brunette and saw nothing but pain in her eyes and couldn't help but understand, for Regina she'd tolerate being controlled...but only for her. Emma didn't know what it was about the young woman but she made Emma feel safe and that's a feeling Emma needed if she was going endure all that came along with Regina's lifestyle.

"Nice hickey," Lily smirked.

Emma blushed and placed her hand over the mark, "Is it that bad?"

"Well not really, it's your first hickey, it's kind of cute," Lily teased.

"Yeah well my father will strongly disagree," Emma stated.

"It'll be gone by the time you go home, so...how did it feel?" Lily asked with a smirked.

"It-...I-..." The blonde groaned, "It felt really good, I got this weird feeling in my stomach, kinda like butterflies but not butterflies...then I felt...something-"

"You got wet Emma," Lily chuckled, "Just say it."

Emma cleared her throat, "She made me very wet."

"Very wet? Way to go sis," Lily smiled.

Emma laughed, "You are too much. A part of me didn't want her to stop, is that bad?"

"No, I don't think so. I have you have morals and values but Emma...sometimes you have to do what _you_ want to do. Forget about your dad, your mom...God-"

"Woah woah...I can't forget about God, he's watching, like all the time," Emma sighed.

"That's true but he's also forgiving. _You_ taught me that Jesus died for our sins right?" Emma nodded, "Right, so why not sin a little?"

"Because-...well actually you have a point. What if...she hurts me?" Emma asked.

"If she hurts you, I'll kill her and then I'll hold you while you cry and we can eat ice cream and watch Gossip Girl," Lily grinned.

Emma smiled, "That sounds perfect."

Regina walked over, "Are you guys ready yet?"

"Yeah. This line is barely moving though," Lily rolled her eyes.

Regina pulled out a shiny pink card, "Surprise Swan."

Emma's eyes lit up, "A PINK credit card? That's my surprise?"

"Yup, it came in the mail-" Regina was cut off by soft pink lips kissing her, she instantly wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed back with passion.

Lily cleared her throat, "Uh ladies remember, small town, people will talk, Emma's father...any of that ring a bell?"

They pulled away almost instantly, "Sorry, no more PDA," Emma blushed.

Regina scoffed, "Speak for yourself."

* * *

"Bible study?" Regina questioned, "Why do I have to go?"

"Because I want you to," Emma shrugged.

"Emma...I don't want to go-...what are you doing?" Her eyebrows raised when the blonde lifted her shirt over her head.

"Getting dressed for bible study...with you watching," Emma smirked, "If you go to bible study...I'll let you give me another hickey."

Regina smirked, "Come on let's go to bible study."

"My mom runs it so I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you there," Emma teased as she pulled down her pants.

Regina bit her lip while watching the sixteen year old get dressed, "Emma, you _really_ don't understand all the things I want do to you."

Emma blushed, "Well maybe you can show me one day."

Regina's eyes lit up, "Seriously?!"

Emma nodded slowly, "Yes, seriously."

Regina smiled a real smile for the first time in a while, "I'm looking forward to it Little Swan."

 **XXXXX**

"Regina, surprised to see you here," Mary-Margaret gave a small smile.

"So am I," Regina replied honestly. She knew the woman wasn't very fond of her but wanted her to come so there was she was, in bible study.

After about an hour of listening to Mary-Margaret ramble, Regina let out a sigh of relief when she said it was time for a break. Regina was sitting by herself until Maleficent and Cruella sat next to her about 30 minutes ago. She had texted them and begged them to come so she wouldn't be alone.

"Looks like Mulan has her eye on your Swan," Cruella stated.

Regina's eyebrows furrowed as she looked across the room and saw Emma and Mulan talking, "I'm not worried," she shrugged.

Mulan placed her hand gently on Emma's hip before pulling her close to whisper in her ear. Regina felt her blood boiling. Mal smirked when Emma let out a nervous giggle, "Wow, you really have changed. You're just going to let her take your girl like that?"

"I'm trying to be civilized, her mother doesn't know about us, I don't want her getting suspicious," Regina said.

"She blushing now, Mulan's smirking...Regina, she just kissed her cheek, I swear to God," Maleficent said.

Regina stood up, "She did what?!" She stormed over to where the two were standing, "Emma can I talk to you for a second?"

Emma already knew what the deal was, she nodded and walked over to the corner with Regina, "I pushed her away."

"I don't care, I don't want you speaking to her again," Regina stated.

"Baby, I wish it was that simple. She has a huge crush on me but I don't like her back, you just have to trust me," Emma said.

"Trust you? You're just going to let her make you giggle and kiss you?" Regina asked with anger deep in her voice.

"Regina I didn't let her do anything, maybe I'm too nice-"

"You think?" Regina snapped.

"You alright Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked as she walked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh I was just telling Regina more about the trip next weekend," Emma lied.

"It's going to very fun," Mulan smirked.

"Well that's why I can't wait to find out for myself, I'm going," Regina stated.

"You are?" MM, Mulan, and Emma asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait," Regina glared at Mulan who gave a promising smile back.

 **What's going to happen on this trip? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Here it is! I hope you enjoy it! It's a little short but that's because the next is going to be really long lol**

Chapter 11

Last night Emma and Lily watched Bridesmaids and seemed fine at the time. But Emma was nearly positive that all the sex jokes had something to do with her dream at the moment.

Emma moaned as Regina nipped at her neck, "Regina...please."

The blonde could feel the 20 year old smirking against her neck, "Please what?"

"Touch me," Emma groaned as the brunette began to suck. Regina was rubbing the inside of thigh, inching closer to her center, she felt so weird because the puddle between her legs began to grow.

Regina rubbed Emma through her panties, "You're so wet for me little swan."

Emma moaned when Regina pulled her panties to the side and slipped her middle finger into the blondes tight core. The finger was coated with wetness when Regina pulled it out before sliding it back in causing the blonde to yelp.

"More," Emma moaned. Regina smirked and added another finger, Emma gasped.

Emma gasped as she woke up out of her deep sleep, she was breathing heavy, her heart was pounding against her chest. She let out a frustrated sigh. She hadn't seen Regina in three days, the brunette went to New York with Graham for a reason the blonde didn't know, Regina wouldn't tell her.

"Lily wake up," Emma said, she gave the brunette laying next to her a little push.

"Hmm? What?" Lily sat up.

"I don't what's going on with me!" Emma groaned out of frustration.

It was 7am, at least she slept through the night.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked.

"I keep having these dreams and it's driving me crazy," Emma stated.

"Dreams about Regina?" Lily questioned with a smirk.

"Yes!" Emma groaned, she placed a pillow over her face, "Every one of them is about sex," she mumbled.

Lily laughed, "You are making yourself mad, just do it already."

"I can't Lily!" Emma yelled.

"You can, look I don't want to encourage you go against your beliefs but geez Em, I don't want you to torture yourself either," Lily stated.

"I don't know what to do," Emma groaned, her phone rang, she sprang up to get it, "Hi baby."

"Hello little Swan, we just arrived back in town, where are you?" Regina asked.

"Lily's house, I need to pack for the trip, you know we leave at noon right?" Emma asked.

"Yes dear, I'm aware. I'll see you later," Regina said.

"Wait, how was New York? What did you guys go for?" Emma asked.

"Emma, I have to go, I'll tell you later," Regina rushed out before hanging up.

Emma sighed, "She's hiding something."

"You think?" Lily asked, Emma nodded, "But why though?"

"Superpower. She also keeps avoiding the question, beats around the bush," Emma stated before getting out of bed, "I don't have time to dwell on it, I'm going to shower."

Lily sighed, "Don't over think it Em."

* * *

"Ok everyone," Mary-Margaret called, "We are here, so everyone has assigned-"

"Ma, I thought this was my trip, can I get a word in please?" Emma asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry baby, go ahead," Mary-Margaret said.

"Thank you. Ok so we all assigned cabins, 4 to a cabin, I hope you all picked your cabin-mates wisely. So everyone go get settled in and then dinner is at 6," Emma smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"So...your sister has definitely grown to be a young woman," Mal smirked while unpacking, "Since I'm forced to be here, at least I have some eye candy."

"Don't make me punch you in your throat, my little sister is off limits. Her physical development isn't your concern, got it?" Regina seethed.

"Got it," Mal replied, "What's got you on edge?"

"Nothing," Regina said.

"Everything. Is it little swan?" Cruella asked as she entered.

"Of course it is," Ursula smirked, "And it better be a good reason for dragging us on this trip."

"I made you all come because I didn't want to be alone with these fucking hypocrites. I just came to keep an eye on Emma and that Mulan girl," Regina said.

"She's hot," Mal stated.

"True story," Ursula agreed.

"Ok, you know what-"

Cruella laughed, "Oh relax darling, we are just trying to get under your skin. With all of us here, little swan will be watched."

"Good," Regina sighed.

"Something else is bothering you…" Cruella said.

Regina groaned, "I mean did you see the shorts she has on?"

Her friends laughed at her frustration. Regina had been on edge all week, Graham and her handled some business in New York and he could tell. Regina was being tortured by Emma, at least that's how it felt. The blonde wore short shorts, little skirts and revealing tops, it was torture indeed.

"I thought I told you what to do about her, relax and let her come to you. She wants you too, I can tell," Mal mentioned.

 **XXXXX**

After dinner, everybody felt free to roam the woods and the lake. Emma wanted this trip to be a little different than last year, all organized and critical, this time people would be free and have a chance to get to know each other a little better.

Regina and Emma were walking down a dark path, Emma was happy to be alone with her girlfriend for the first time in days.

"So how was New York?" Emma asked.

"It was productive," Regina replied.

The blonde glanced over to Regina quickly before looking off into the nearly pitch black sky, "What did you go for?"

"Business Emma, I've already told you that," Regina stated.

"Yeah but you and I both know I want more details than that. Actually, I have multiple questions, where does your money come from? Did you go to school while you were in New York?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled lightly, "You don't trust me."

"No it's not that, it's just I know you're good at manipulation. I refuse to be in the dark throughout this whole relationship," Emma said.

"Emma, I'm not manipulating you. Yes, I went to school and my money is none of your business," Regina said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Emma questioned.

"BECAUSE YOU-..." She sighed, "Because you can't handle it."

"You don't know what I can handle," Emma scoffed.

"Well I do know one thing...I'm not telling you about my money, end of discussion," Regina said.

Emma pouted, "Meanie."

Regina looked at her and smirked, "I'm not a meanie, you're just spoiled."

Emma stuck her tongue out, "Nuh uh."

Regina stepped closer to her, "Huh uh."

"No," Emma stated.

Regina scooped her up, "Yes."

Emma giggled, "Put me down."

"Give me a kiss and I will," Regina smiled. She found herself smiling a lot more when the blonde was around.

Emma kissed her passionately, Regina deepened the kiss as she sat Emma down on the ground. Emma only hopped back on the brunette, wrapped her legs around her waist, and her arms around her neck. Regina held the blonde close, she sucked her lip causing Emma to whimper. Regina groaned against her lips, the blonde's whimper instantly excited Regina.

Emma wore a very short pair of white shorts, Regina wore black, of course, black jeans to be exact so Emma could very well feel the bulge forming in her girlfriend's pants.

"You are driving me crazy, you know that?" Regina mumbled while the sixteen year continued to nip and peck her lips.

"I know," Emma gave a simple reply.

They froze when they heard distant bushes rustling and a faint "Emma" being called.

Emma groaned, "It's my mom, she must be looking for me."

"Sneak into my cabin later?" Regina asked.

"With all of your friends there? No, I don't think so, I'll just see you tomorrow," Emma said as she placed herself back on the ground and attempted to walk off.

Regina quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Wait...just one more kiss and a proper good night."

Emma smiled brightly as her cheeks turned pink, "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight," Regina hugged her tight and kissed her deep.

Emma kissed her back but it quickly ended when the calling of the sixteen year old's name became closer. Emma pulled away, "I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"Yeah I know, go ahead dear, goodnight," Regina sighed.

"Goodnight," Emma waved before blowing the brunette a kiss.

* * *

"Oh shit, the kiss was that good?" Mal asked as they walked through the woods.

"Yes, I wanted her so bad last night but of course we were interrupted. I just want to find this damn flag so I can spend the rest of the day looking at Emma in a bikini," Regina huffed out referring to the lake party Emma arranged for later.

They were playing Capture The Flag, Regina wanted to be on Emma's team but Mulan quickly beat her to it, so it was her, Mal, Ashley, Rapunzel, and Tink vs. Emma, Lily, Mulan, Ariel and Ruby. Cruella and Ursula were off with Mary-Margaret doing other activities with the other ladies.

Emma had been irritated all morning, she didn't want Ruby on the same team with her. She knew she didn't really have a good reason but she was slowly starting to hate her. Mulan had been flirting with her all day and Lily had been texting Killian non-stop, so Ariel and Ruby were her only options for real conversation.

"How about we take this left and just follow the path," Ariel suggested.

"No, we should make a right, I highly doubt the flag is down that path," Ruby stated.

"I think we should go left," Emma shrugged, "Let's go."

"Wait, we should really talk about this, right has more light and it's getting dark outside, I don't want to leave too far from the site," Ruby said.

"Stop being a wussy, let's go left," Lily smirked.

"Thank you bestie, somebody who is actually using their brain," Emma rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Swan? Oh because we aren't all a holy little Swan we don't have brains?" Ruby scoffed.

"No, I didn't say that but I did imply that you don't have one," Emma shrugged causing Lily to laugh.

"Ladies, let's just relax," Mulan suggested, she turned to Emma, "Even though you're cute when you're riled up Emma."

Emma gave a tight smile, "Uh thank you, now shall we make this left?"

"How about we split up, me and you could go left while the others did their own thing," Mulan winked.

"Ew no, don't being a creep," Emma said.

"I'm not being a creep, I was just saying it could work," Mulan shrugged.

"The only thing that will work is you stepping the hell away from Emma," an angry Regina said as she walked up, "Plus, we've already won," she said while holding up the flag.

"Yay, game over, now let's go back to camp and get away from all these bugs," Lily said before spraying herself with Off.

"Agreed," Emma said while flashing a smile at her girlfriend, before walking away.

Everyone trailed off in the same direction, Regina caught Mulan by her arm, "Hold on, I need to talk to you, alone."

Mulan was slightly terrified, she knew what they said about Regina but she couldn't let her fear show, "What's up?"

"We'd like to make a deal," Regina said, "Well actually, we'd just like to give you a warning."

"Who is we?" Mulan asked, she gulped when Cruella and Ursula came from behind a pair of trees and Maleficent stood next to Regina with a smirk.

"Now that the gangs all here, why don't we give you a rundown on the plan," Mal smirked, "You will stay away from Emma, that's all."

"Or what?" Mulan seethed.

Regina let the corners of her mouth slowly turn up, "I thought you'd never ask dear."

To Be Continued...

 **What do you all think happened? And what is Regina hiding? Things are getting interesting. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! Ok, here we go, this chapter is a tad intense. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Mulan stumbled back into her cabin, happy to find it empty. She groaned as she entered the bathroom, she hissed trying to take off her shirt. When she finally got it off she looked at herself in the mirror, her bruised jaw that hurt to move and her black and blue ribs was all she noticed.

"She did this to you didn't she?" Tink asked.

Mulan jumped, "Shit, you scared me. I don't know who you are talking about. I fell."

Tink laughed at bitter laugh, "Oh come on, you don't have to lie to me. I know Regina and her friends did this, am I right?"

Mulan sighed and nodded, "Please don't tell."

"Oh I won't but I think you should, this is ridiculous. Mills thinks people are her toys," Tink scoffed, "Why did she do this?"

"Emma. They said this was my warning, they want me to stay away from Emma," Mulan said before hissing at the pain from her jaw.

"Oh Mulan, I'm so sorry. I know how much you liked her," Tink said.

"I mean how could I not?" Mulan flashed a smile (ignoring the pain) before her facial expression turned to sadness, "She's amazing and deserves better than Regina but hey, what do I know?"

"I think you know more than you assume. Take a bath, soak, call me if you need me. We can go to dinner together once you're done," Tink smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was skipping rocks at the lake, waiting on Emma to meet her there. She smiled when she heard footsteps but quickly frowned when she turned around and found Tink standing there.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You are the biggest dick I've ever met," Tink hissed.

Regina laughed, "I've heard that before. What's your problem?"

"I know what you did to Mulan," Tink said.

"Once again, what's your problem? Mulan isn't your business," Regina said, "She deserved it."

"You're sick Regina. You can't control everything!" She yelled.

Regina stepped to her, "Dear, I don't think you quite understand how this works so let me remind you. Emma is mine, period. Mulan didn't understand so I helped her, do I need to do the same for you?"

Tink gulped, "No I-"

"You were just leaving, goodnight dear. Feel free to mind your own business from now on," Regina smirked.

Emma and Lily stood at the top of a tiny hill, watching the scene play out. They couldn't hear much but they knew the two weren't sharing nice words.

"I don't get it," Emma scoffed, "This chick tells me to stay away from Regina but yet here she is conversing with her."

"Girls are sneaky Emma, you know that," Lily shrugged.

"Well whatever she wants from Regina, she can't have it on my watch," Emma said before walking over to the two.

"Are you done?" Regina asked with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes because you will learn your lesson one day Regina, mark my-"

"What's going on here?" Emma asked as she walked up.

Regina smiled, "Ah my little swan, I've been waiting for you. Tink was just leaving, right?"

"Sure. Just make sure you tell her what you did to poor-"

"Nobody," Regina glared, "I did nothing to nobody."

Emma looked between the two, "Just tell me, Regina. You've been hiding quite a lot lately."

"She and her friends beat Mulan up, she's hurt really bad," Tink rushed out.

Emma took a step back from Regina, "You did what?"

"Emma, she's lying. Jealousy makes people say crazy things," Regina said while grabbing Emma's hand.

"I'm not-"

"Don't listen to her Emma," Regina said, she pulled Emma closer by her waist, "She's lying baby."

Emma wasn't buying it, "So if I go find Mulan right now, she'll be fine?"

Regina looked her into her eyes, "Yes," she lied. Bold-faced.

Emma stepped away from Regina, "Tink, take me to her please."

"Gladly," Tink smiled.

"You should know by now Regina, I won't be manipulated like those other girls. I'm smarter and when I find out the truth, we will talk. Until you decide to stop lying to me, don't talk to me," Emma said before walking off with Tink.

Regina groaned and threw a rock into the lake. What did she get herself into? How Emma see right through her? It was frustrating, Regina wasn't used to this at all.

 **XXXXX**

"You lied?" Cruella asked, "Well dear, I must admit, you are much more stupid than I thought."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh hush, I only lied because...ugh you guys don't see what I see, I look into her eyes and I just know if she knew the truth, she'd be upset."

"And you thought lying would help? Well you've simply made your hole much deeper," Ursula stated.

"I know, she doesn't want to see me or speak to me," Regina sighed, "I'm not used to this, used to her...she's not like other girls."

"It's because she's blonde dear," Mal smirked, "We tend to be different than most."

Cruella and Ursula fell into a fit of laughter, "You can't be serious dear?" Cruella asked.

"I'm dead serious, think about it, Regina only goes for brunette's...Emma's blonde," Mal stated.

Regina laughed this time, "She's got a point."

"The truth is, Emma is simply smarter than most girls, give her credit. She's not falling for your charming ways or gorgeous chocolate eyes," Ursula commented.

"I know, I've got to step my game up," Regina stated.

"Or stop running game at all dear," Cruella mentioned before leaving out of the cabin with Ursula.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was walking towards the lake for the party when Mary-Margaret stopped her, "Regina can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Regina have a tight smile, Emma's parents made her nervous.

"Care to tell me about Mulan? She told you two got into an altercation," she mentioned.

Regina made a confused face, "She did?"

"Yeah, I know you all are kind of old and can handle your problems on your own but I just wanted to check in with both of you and make sure everything was alright," she gave a reassuring smile.

"Well thank you, we don't get along very well, I-...it was my fault really," Regina said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Do you really care or are you just asking that to make yourself feel better?" Regina asked honestly.

Mary-Margaret cleared her throat, "Um well, I do care actually...I see you and Emma, together and-"

"Uh I can explain that, we-"

"Regina, calm down, let me finish," she chuckled, "I see you two together but I notice the smile on my daughter's face even more. Now, I may not know the extent of your friendship or relationship but I do know that Emma is allowed to make her own choices. I will not discriminate against you or her but I want to warn you...my daughter isn't a toy, she's very smart, and she likes to read so I know she's not ignorant to the different lifestyles of society. If she wants to be with a woman...she can."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "She can?"

"Yes, Emma knows right from wrong, my job is done. I can't dictate what she does with her knowledge. Her mistakes are her own. It may not be...right but I know God will forgive her for any sins she commits...and he will do the same for you, so why don't you go to the party, look at the injured girl leaning on the tree and apologize for bruising her ribs," Mary-Margaret instructed.

Regina's mouth suddenly became dry, all she could do was nod. Emma's mother knew, she's been paying attention. This scared Regina, her private life didn't feel so private anymore.

Regina walked towards Mulan, she noticed she was looking at Emma and Aurora laughing and splashing in the water. Mulan's eyes were full of adoration, "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Mulan stiffened at the voice, "Emma? Yes but I was looking at Aurora."

"Wow, you move on fast," Regina stated.

"No, I still...like Emma but Lily told me that Aurora liked me so I'm trying to see if that would be a good move for me," Mulan stated honestly.

"Anyone but my girlfriend would be a good move for you," Regina chuckled, "I'm not good at this apologizing stuff…"

"Are you sorry?" She asked.

"...yes. I let my insecurities get the best of me I suppose," Regina admitted.

"No you're not but I forgive you...I suppose," Mulan nodded.

"Good," Regina replied with a nod.

Mulan glanced over at her and noticed something in her eyes; sadness. She followed her eyesight and of course it landed on Emma, Regina let out a subconscious sigh. Mulan cleared her throat, "So is she mad at you or something?"

Regina chuckled, "You want me to give my competition enlightenment on what's going on in my relationship? Not going to happen."

"Well at least tell us dear," Cruella smirked as her, Mal and Ursula appeared.

Regina smiled, "I thought you'd never come, come on let's talk," she bounced herself off of the tree and walked away with her friends.

 **XXXXX**

"You're in deep shit now, do you think she'll tell David?" Mal asked.

"I have no clue, I don't think so though. She knows David would go ballistic," Regina replied.

"So what's your plan dear?" Cruella asked.

Regina sighed then groaned, "I don't know, I just want to be with Emma right now and I can't. I mean who came up with this shit? This is prime example why I don't do relationships," she began pacing, "What does she want from me?"

"Honesty," Ursula reminded, "You might actually have to change some of your ways. She's not gullible R, you can't just get shit past her."

"Ugh this is so frustrating. You know what? No, she doesn't get to be mad at me. I'll be back later," Regina said before storming out of the cabin.

Maleficent chuckled, "That cute little blonde is going to turn her around so fast she's going to think she's time went back again."

 **XXXXX**

Regina couldn't find Emma anywhere, she looked couldn't find Lily either. She settled for calling her, she called twice, no answer. Regina was starting to get pissed off. So, she decided to walk and walking always led to answers.

While walking, Regina realized she hadn't given Lily call.

"Hi sis," Lily answered with a giggle.

"Where are you?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We are by the lake, Killian and Neal are here, I'll tell you about it later," Lily rushed out before hanging up.

Neal and Killian drove out to see Emma and Lily for various reasons, it was really Neal's idea, he and his father weren't getting along very well.

"So he hit you?" Emma asked as her and Neal walked down a trail.

"Yeah and I just ran, I needed to talk to you, you're like my best friend. So I ran to Killian's house and told him to start up his car," Neal shrugged.

"Well I'm happy you're here, you need to be out here in the woods, it's quiet. You need to think, he can't force you to be like him," Emma said.

"Exactly what I said. He's evil, I swear to Go-...I mean, he's just evil," Neal nodded.

Emma giggled before replying, "I think you need some rest. You can stay in our cabin we have an extra bed but I unfortunately have stuff to do, we leave in the morning so I need to get us started on the last activity."

"Ok that sounds good," he winced when she touched his cheekbone, "That hurts like hell."

"I'm sorry," she stroked it softer, "You need to put some ice on it."

Regina saw Emma stroking Neal's face and felt her blood begin to boil but she knew she couldn't do anything if she wanted to get on Emma's good side. So she came behind them quietly and cleared her throat.

Emma quickly snatched her hand away, Neal noticed, "Thanks Emma, I think I'll go lay down now," he said as he backed away.

"Ok, dodge my mom please because you're not even suppose to be here," Emma chuckled.

"Got it," he nodded.

"So I see you invited your little boyfriend," Regina commented.

Emma rolled her eyes and began walking back to the lake, Regina grabbed her arm, "Let me go Regina."

"Wait, I know you're mad but can you at least hear me out?" Regina asked.

Emma sighed and faced her, "Talk."

"I'm sorry for what I did, it's just she was being disrespectful. She knows we are together and the fact that she still pursued you, pissed me off," Regina stated.

"I understand that but you need to understand that I'm no one's property. Plus, I would never cheat on you so I don't even know why you felt threatened. You have to trust me, you want me to...indulge in your lifestyle and trust you, well I need the same in return," Emma replied.

Regina took a deep breath, "It's hard but I'm trying to trust you but you sneaking off with Neal and flirting with Mulan doesn't help."

Emma groaned, "They don't mean anything to me Regina! You won't make me feel guilty for having friends or having a heart. Mulan was hurt because of you, I'm sorry for trying to save your ass. Neal is going through rough times with his dad, sorry for having sympathy for him!"

"It just feels like…" She sighed, "Nevermind."

"No, tell me," Emma demanded.

"It feels like they matter more than me. You've barely noticed I'm here. I know we can't just be all over each other but hell since your mom already knows-"

"Knows what?" Emma's eyes widened.

"She knows that there's something between us. She said you can make your own mistakes. She basically told me I was a mistake and that you'd come to your senses in the most subtle way possible," Regina scoffed.

"She didn't mention my dad or the age difference?" Emma questioned.

"No, I don't think she'll tell him though because she knows he'll flip. You probably should talk to her," she suggested.

"I will," the blonde nodded, "I'm going to check on Neal…"

Regina quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her close, "Can't you just talk to me for a while longer, I've missed you. Your eyes. Your smile. You laugh…"

Emma looked down, "I've missed you too," she admitted, "I just can't deal with you lying to me, it hurts Regina, something you promised to never do."

"I know and I'm sorry. The lying stops right now, you have to take my word," Regina mentioned.

"Or...you could just show me," She replied.

Regina pressed her forehead against Emma's, "I will baby, just give me a chance."

Emma looked her in her eyes, "I want to but-"

The brunette shook her head, "Uh uh, no buts. Just nod your head and say ok, please?"

Emma nodded and smiled, "Ok Regina. One chance."

Regina smiled, "Yes, that's my little Swan."

Emma blushed, "You are something else."

Regina pecked her lips, "No, I'm yours and you're mine but I don't own you, right?"

Emma nodded, "Right, nice to see you're learning."

Regina laughed before kissing the blonde deeply, the blonde deepened the kiss. Mary-Margaret walked up and placed a fake smile on her lips, "Well I'm glad to see you two made up."

 **Well looks like MM just got her confirmation. What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the chatacters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy...story is taking a slight turn. I'm pleased with this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 13

Emma leaped away from Regina as quickly as she avoided eye contact, "Mom hi…"

"Hello Emma, may I speak to you...alone?" She asked while sending a small glare at Regina.

"Yeah sure," Emma nodded before walking off with her mom.

"So you have a girlfriend?" Mary asked.

"Well...yeah, I do," Emma nodded, "Before you give me the talk about God and the bible, I want-"

"Wait Emma, I'm not going to give you that talk. This isn't about your sexuality, it's about Regina. How did this happen? We specifically asked you to stay away from her. For good reason, Emma you think you're special? Sweetie, she does this kind of thing all the time, take innocent girls and make them feel like the only girl in the world and turns them into people like her," she shook her head.

"People like her?" Emma chuckled, "You don't even know her. You think I'm apart of a scheme? What, am I not worthy enough for someone to actually like me for me, want me for me? She actually likes me mom, this isn't even about sex or whatever you think of her."

"Emma, I won't tell you stay away from her but your father will," Mart reminded.

"Honestly, I don't care," Emma said. She had no idea where this fearlessness was coming from but she enjoyed it, "Daddy has controlled my whole life, I won't let him do it again. Even though I wished you wouldn't tell him but I know you and secrets don't get along."

"That's not true Emma," her mother argued, "I won't tell him, for you. Especially because I know this Regina phase is just that, a phase."

"A phase huh?" Emma nodded, "Ok think what you want."

* * *

The next few days were difficult for Emma, her and her mother were barely speaking. Her father noticed and asked what the deal was but Mary kept her word and didn't mention anything to David. So Emma continued to do what she wanted, she spent time with Regina, Lily, and even had lunch with Neal, Regina didn't know of course but that would backfire soon enough.

Regina looked over at the blonde sitting next to her on the couch, they were watching Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants but Regina could hardly focus on the movie. Emma had a big bun on the top of her head, and a very tight, very thin sun dress on her body. Regina wanted to rip it right off of the blonde but she couldn't, she knew Emma would never let her go all the way to home base.

"Stop staring at me," Emma mumbled with her eyes still on the TV in front of them.

Regina licked her lips, "You look so sexy today my little Swan."

The blonde blushed, the lights were off but Regina still noticed, "Well thank you."

"You're more than welcome...come here," Regina instructed.

"Uh uh Regina, I already know what you're up to," Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry since when did it become ok for you disobey me?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma blushed even harder and scooted closer to her girlfriend, "You smell good."

"That usually happens when I shower," Regina joked, she pulled the blonde even closer, "You smell good too...good enough to eat."

Emma's breathing picked up, "T-Thanks baby." She was so nervous, Regina always made her feel like this, especially when they were alone. The dreams of Regina having her way with her hadn't stopped either so Emma was in a battle with herself.

Regina's hand began rubbing her thigh, she kissed Emma's shoulder, "Spend the night with me."

"Baby, I can't," Emma said, she nearly whimpered feeling Regina's warm breath on her neck, "I want to but-"

"But what?" She pecked her neck, "Stay with me, I don't want you to leave."

Emma couldn't think of an excuse, she could stay but she didn't want to, she was too afraid of what might happen if she did. She swallowed, "Baby…"

Regina grabbed her chin and turned her so they were locking eyes, "Please?"

Emma stated into the dark eyes and nearly melted, "Ok, I'll stay."

Regina smiled, "Perfect."

Emma nodded and stared back at the television, trying so hard to ignore the fact that Regina's hand was inching closer and closer to her center. Regina turned Emma's head again and kissed her deeply. Emma couldn't help but return the kiss with passion, she loved the way Regina's kisses took her breath away and gave her butterflies. Regina bit her lip before sucking it gently, she knew exactly what to do. Emma felt a rush of wetness instantly, she pulled Regina closer and sucked her lip in return.

Regina's tongue begged for entrance, to her surprise, Emma parted her mouth slightly, letting the tongue enter. Emma had never made out like this before, she loved it. Their tongues began battling causing the blonde to whimper. That set Regina off, she needed to take the next step, she took a chance and gently pushed Emma back on the couch, to her surprise, Emma let her.

So many thoughts ran through Emma's head, she was freaking out on the inside, her mind was telling her no but her body and heart were screaming yes. They pulled away for a quick second giving Regina the opportunity to take her kisses lower, she began to kiss and suck on Emma's neck. Emma let out a soft moan, Regina began sliding the sundress up while sucking on the sixteen year old's neck, surely leaving a mark.

"Regina," Emma breathed.

"Shhh, just relax," Regina instructed.

Emma closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Regina's hot tongue on her neck and the warm hands that were rubbing her thighs. Her sundress now around her waist, thighs exposed, her lavender panties now soaked. Regina could smell the blondes arousal through them, she knew what Emma wanted but apart of her wanted Emma to tell her.

Emma bit her lip when Regina slipped her dress over her head, she knew she should've stopped her but she couldn't. She was still torn. Now I'm her underwear, she opened her eyes to find Regina staring down at her body.

"Mmm you're so beautiful," Regina growled.

Emma felt her cheeks heating up, "Thank you."

"Sit up a little," she instructed, Emma obliged. Regina reached behind her and skillfully unhooked her bra with one hand, she could tell that blonde was freaking out inside, "Are you ok dear?"

Emma nodded, she couldn't speak. The TV was tuned out, all that could be heard was Emma's heart beat. Regina cupped both of her breast and licked her lips before leaning down and latching onto Emma's left bosom. The blonde let out a satisfied moan, she arched off the couch when Regina flicked her tongue on the hardened nipple.

Regina was trying so very hard to be gentle with the blonde, she wasn't used to taking things slow. She took her right hand, looped her fingers on the lavender panties and pulled them down slowly. Hovering over the blonde gave her room to slip her hand between them, she felt herself harden even more when her fingers felt the slickness of Emma.

"You're so wet for me Emma," Regina purred as she settled herself between Emma's legs. She latched back onto the teens nipple, this time, the right one. Emma's moans were music to her hears, she never wanted them to end.

The twenty year old was now running circles on the virgin clit, Emma was going crazy, she had never felt anything like that before. Regina was on brick, she wanted more than anything to slide herself into the blonde but instead she settle for a single finger. The blonde was so tight, Regina's single digit was enough for Emma though, she was moaning.

"Regina," she moaned, "I-"

"You what dear?" She froze.

"I-...I think we should stop," Emma breathed out.

Yup, Regina was definitely going to have blue balls tonight. She frowned, "Stop? You want me to stop?"

"Yes," Emma replied surely.

Regina slid her finger out, "Did I do something wrong?"

Emma put her hands over face and shook her head, "It's me," she mumbled.

"You're perfect Emma," Regina assured.

"No I'm not," she was crying, Regina could tell, "I'm scared, I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it. It felt good, I promise but...I can't do it."

"It's ok little swan, it's ok to be scared. Please stop crying," Regina begged, "I hate it when you cry."

"I know," Emma cried harder, "I don't know what's going on with me," she cried, "You deserve better."

"What?" Regina questioned, "Come here little swan," she lifted Emma up and pulled her onto her lap, Emma felt how hard Regina was and it made her feel worse, "Baby, you are perfect. I don't deserve you, you're a perfect angel and me...well I'm just a demon who needs love."

"No, I'm nothing but a big baby. You deserve a woman who isn't scared of what people will think of her," Emma cried out.

"Shh," she wiped her tears away, "Look at me," Emma obliged, "I love you, I want you, I'm happy with you. You make me..want to be a better person, I-I need you Emma."

"You do?" Emma asked, the brunette nodded causing her to smile brightly, "I love you too baby."

"Are you tried?" Regina asked.

"Yes...but I want you to hold me while I sleep," Emma said.

"Emma...I don't even know how to do that," Regina sighed.

"We could do it naked," the blonde smirked.

"Oh you love to tease me," Regina chuckled, "Put your panties back on Swan, we are going to cuddle...clothed."

 **XXXXX**

Regina ran her fingers through blonde hair as she watched Emma sleep. It was 5:23 am and she couldn't sleep, all she thought about was Emma. Emma's wants. Emma's needs. Emma's future and if it had her in it. She truly loved the blonde, it happened so quickly but Regina didn't care, nothing felt forced with the blonde. She wanted Emma to feel good, "Fuck it," she mumbled.

She slid back the covers and slid off Emma's underwear, a beautiful pink pussy taunted her. She licked her lips and gently spread the young legs apart, she pecked the blondes clit. When she noticed Emma didn't budge, she licked it, it was so sweet. God was it sweet. She couldn't help but slip her tongue deep inside the sixteen year old.

Emma was slowly waking up, she whimpered and moaned. Regina was addicted to taste of her girlfriend, it was like she was going into a frenzy, sucked Emma while her tongue was buried deep.

"Mmm Regina," Emma moaned, "What are you doing?"

Regina didn't reply, she just continued to please the blonde. Emma threw her head back and let out a loud moan, it felt good, no, it felt great. Regina was talented that's for sure. Emma felt a tingling sensation deep within her stomach, like her butterflies had multiplied by 1,000. She arched off the bed, what the hell was happened to her?

"Baby," she moaned, "Mm that feels so good." She began to shake, she couldn't describe the feeling but she didn't want it to stop. "I-...oh god!" She cried out as her cum spilled out of her like a waterfall, Regina quickly lapped all of the sweet juices.

Regina watched the blonde close her eyes and register what just happened. She was scared the blonde would be upset with her or feel raped but the blonde let out a laugh that left a bright smile on her face.

"I can't believe you," Emma announced.

"I'm sorry," Regina apologized.

"Don't me, I enjoyed it. I was just shocked, surprised, perplexed, all of the above. Don't do that again, ask me next time please. I nearly had a heart attack," Emma breathed out.

"Ok baby," Regina laid back down, "I just wanted to please you and make you feel better about last night."

"Mission accomplished," Emma nodded, she pulled Regina close, "I want to be ready for you and-"

"Stop right there, don't ever do anything for me. I want you to be ready for you, not me. Yes, I want to make love to you, very badly but I will wait Emma, do not rush yourself. It's a lot to handle to be honest," Regina nodded.

"Ok," Emma nodded before pecking the blonde, "I love you."

"I love you too...little swan," Regina smiled.

They fell back to sleep and slept for a few more hours before Regina's phone rang loudly. The brunette groaned, "It better be important," she growled into her phone.

"I need you and Graham here ASAP," Haans stated smoothly.

"Now?" Regina asked while glancing over at the sleeping blonde, "That's a problem."

"I'm sorry what? Regina, you do remember our agreement right? Get here, now as in right now and bring Graham," he hissed before hanging up.

She closed her eyes and sighed, how she got herself caught up in this mess, she couldn't remember but she did know that she had to get to New York as soon as possible.

 **XXXXX**

"But why?" Emma asked as the brunette packed an overnight bag, "Well can I at least go with you."

"No!" Regina rushed out, she cleared her throat, "I mean, no. Emma, I'm sorry ok? I just have to handle a few things, I'll be home tomorrow night."

Emma looked down, "Why won't you just tell me what's going on?"

"Because I can't. You just have to understand that, some things can't be revealed," Regina stated.

"Is it dangerous?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't want to lie but she didn't want to scare Emma either, "Yes."

"Don't go, please. Whatever it is, whatever you need, I can help you," Emma said.

Regina shook her head, "No, you can't. No one can. You just have to stay out of it, ok? Promise me you'll just leave it alone. Don't research. Don't follow us or get any other ideas ok?"

Emma sighed and nodded.

* * *

"This is our last time right?" Graham asked as they walked up to Haans' door.

"Hopefully," she replied.

"You know I don't mind right Gina? The money helps," he said.

"I know," she nodded before knocking on the door.

He door opened, two tall men stood in front of the pair. They were two of Haans brothers, Mo and Duke.

"Alright, let us check you two," Mo said before patting them down.

"Dude, we're clean," Graham said.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead, he's in the back," Duke said before shoving them inside.

Haans smiled when he saw them, "Ah my closest friends, how are you?"

"Fine. Why are we here?" Regina asked.

"Because you decided to take on Danielle's debt once upon a time…"

"I know that idiot, I meant, what do you want?" She asked.

He smirked, "Two pounds of cocaine, a smidge of weed and 3,450 Xanax pills…"

"Dude, that's a lot. How the hell are we supposed to deliver that?" Graham asked.

"Well pretty boy, Regina has her ways, right?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah but look, this is the last night we are doing this. I've already paid you off so stop calling me."

"Woah woah Reggie, I thought we were friends. You know you need the money, to keep up with your high and mighty lifestyle and plus, that very very sexy blonde of yours needs for PINK right?" He smirked.

"Don't ever mention my sister," Graham hissed.

"Woah, touchy touchy, ok fine. But maybe, Reggie will let me have a go at her tight little cunt when she's done with her-"

Regina launched forward and wrapped her hands around his neck, two of his brother ran in and pulled her off of him.

"Hey! Easy easy, put her down," Haans smirked, "I'm good, it's all good."

Regina glared at him, "You'll never get your hands on her."

"Fine. I'll live with that, you're the only one who gets to have fun? Cool. Anyway, I need it delivered in Jersey by tonight, you'll get your money later," he shrugged.

"No, pay us now, like always," Graham said.

"Well I would but...Regina has seemed to piss me off so blame her," he nodded.

"Haans, there's no way we are driving to Jersey and driving back to New York. That's stupid, just pay us now, like always," Regina said.

"No. You do this my way or you don't do it at all and we both know, you can't afford not to do it. So I'll see you two when you get back," he stated.

His brothers tossed them a big duffle bag each and shoved them out of the room.

 **XXXXX**

"Why did you let Danielle trick you into this?" Graham asked they drove to Jersey.

"I don't know, I loved her more than air. I was so stupid, a few weeks after she died...Haans found me and told me how much she owed him for drugs and I offered to work for him to pay off her debt," she chuckled, "She chose her toys over me and I still was stupid enough to offer to pay off her debt."

"Man, you really love her don't you?" He asked.

"Yes," she hissed, "I hate it. I'm so...broken."

"Is Emma helping?" He questioned out of curiosity.

Regina smiled, "Emma is...bringing me back from the dead. She gives me purpose. So, yes, she is helping."

He smiled and nodded in understanding, "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you," she replied, "I just have to stop this before it gets worse. I don't know what I'd do if she ever got mixed up in all of this."

"I'd kill Haans, that's what would happen," Graham dead panned.

"I'd help. I'd do it with a smile on my face," Regina said.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I hope you guys bare with me after this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Emma walked into her house around 4:30pm, she was surprised to find her father sitting in the living room watching Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. She sat on the other end of the couch and watched it with him.

David looked over and smiled, "Hello princess, where are you coming from?"

"Running some errands in town," she lied, she had just left Regina's house and planned on going right back when the brunette returned.

"Oh ok, are you ok? You and your mother have been acting different," he stated.

"I'm fine, we're fine."

"Emma...is that a hickey on your neck?" He sat up to examine it more.

 _Fuck_. She thought she was hiding it, she had on a hoodie and assumed he wouldn't notice. She was stuck, all she could do was nod. Then it happened, quicker than she could comprehend, a hard smack across her face. Her father had hit for the first time in her life, she looked up at him with hurt deep in her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" He yelled, he was standing now.

She couldn't stop the tears that came down her face, she loved her father, why would he hit her? They used to be so close. She could feel her cheek turning a deep red.

"Daddy I-"

"You what? Emma Marie, we talked about this, I told you no boys! Who gave it to you? Was it Neal?! I'll call Gold right and put an end-"

"David," Mary-Margaret called as she walked in through the back door, she made her way to the living room and took in the situation in front of her, "What did you do?" She asked David, assuming he was the reason her daughter was crying.

"She has hickey on her neck," he hissed, "It's huge! What will people think? I won't let you turn into a whore Emma!"

"Daddy I'm not!" She assured, "May I be excused?"

"Hell no!" He yelled, she'd never seen him this mad or heard him curse this much, "Who gave it to you?!"

"Someone you don't know," she mumbled.

"That's a lie and you know it, tell me, right now," he was glaring at her.

She refused to tell him the truth, "It was Neal."

"I'm calling Gold-"

"No daddy, please don't. It's really not that serious, his dad is already on his case, he's having a hard time and-"

"And you thought you'd could soothe his problems with sex?"

"I never said we had sex! Is that what you think of me?" She asked.

"Well judging by that awful mark on your neck, I don't know what to think of you! You aren't to see him again Emma, do you understand?"

"But daddy, it was an accident-"

He laughed, "That was no accident, he was making his claim. You think I was never a teenage boy? I won't let you make a fool of yourself Emma, stay away from him!"

"Yes sir," she nodded. Maybe this could benefit her.

"I'll be watching," David reminded.

She nodded, "I know."

 **XXXXX**

"Regina's going to flip when she sees your face," Lily stated as they walked their horses near a small pond.

"I know, it still hurts," Emma admitted.

"It's really red and it have a little whip on it too," Lily said with sad eyes.

"I have to be more careful," the blonde announced.

"Agreed...so...how did you get that hickey?" Lily smirked.

"I think you know how," Emma said.

"No, I just know who. What led to the hickey? What came after the hickey?" Lily asked.

Emma blushed deeply, "Nothing."

"Bullshit, come on, tell me. You can't keep something like this from me," Lily said.

"I know but Regina doesn't really like when I discuss us with people," Emma said.

"I'm not people," Lily reminded.

"We did stuff," Emma said.

"Oh my gosh, just tell me," Lily whined.

"Ok fine," Emma groaned.

While she gave Lily a play by play of yesterday, Regina was having a hard time understanding what game Haans was playing.

"Ok, so I need you guys to do me one more little tiny favor," he said.

"No way dude," Graham said, "We have to get home."

"I know, I know, relax. Regina can you help me out?" He asked.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"I have a girl that needs to be punished and you're the only one who can do it thoroughly," he smirked.

Temptation. It was the only thing on Regina's mind, she was getting somewhere with Emma but not nearly as far as she wanted. She looked at Graham, then back at Haans, "I uh…"

"Come on Regina, you know it sounds nice. I would do it myself but I'm not aggressive enough, I'm a rookie. You on the other hand can make her wish she was never born," he said.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"The little bitch stole from me, 4 pounds of cocaine to be exact. Her name is Anna, she's downstairs. You are to deny of her release of course but you on the other can have fun...all over her if you'd like," he offered.

Regina bit her lip, "I can't, I...want to but I can't."

"Do this for me and I'll never call your phone again," he promised.

"Seriously?" She asked.

He raised his hand, "Right hand up to God. I just need help…I'll pay you."

"Payment won't erase the guilt," Regina stated.

"Gina, look, I don't want you to do this but if this our ticket out of all of this bullshit...then do it. I won't tell Emma," Graham said, "I want out."

"I do too...Ok Haans, I'll do it," she said.

He smiled, "Excellent. Show her no mercy."

Regina shivered, "Don't tell me that."

He chuckled, "Do whatever you want, take all your anger out on her, I don't care."

"With pleasure," she smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"So let me get this straight, you let my sister eat you out and you feel horrible?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it felt too good Lily, something that feels that good has to be bad right?" Emma asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think you're overthinking. Listen Em, you liked it, all of it, that's not a crime. You love her right? And trust her, so why not give her your all?" Lily asked.

Emma thought about it, she did love Regina and she did want give Regina her all, "I'm going to do it."

"It it?" Lily asked with wide eyes.

"Yep. I'm going to have sex with Regina," Emma said with a smile.

 **XXXXX**

Haans smiled when he heard loud screams coming from the basement, he looked over at Graham and gave a nod of approval, "Regina's giving her hell."

"Yup," he replied, he looking down at his phone. An hour had passed and they were still there.

"You're comfortable," Haans said knowingly.

"Not really," Graham shrugged, "I'm just ready to go, I have pussy waiting for me at home."

Haans smirked, "That's very understandable. Tell me about your sister. We used to talk about her all the time in college."

"That was before you dropped out and became a full time drug dealer. Why the interest in Emma, how do you even remember her?" He asked.

"I follow her on Instagram," Haans shrugged, "She's very beautiful."

"And very taken."

Haans smiled, "I see. Well then I guess I'll leave it alone."

 **XXXXX**

Regina groaned with pleasure as she looked over at a tied up Anna begging for mercy, she had just came for the third time and wasn't feeling it anymore. She felt great but the guilt in the back of her mind haunted her already.

"Please…" Anna cried, "Tell him I'm sorry."

"He doesn't care and who told you to speak?" Regina asked before whipping her again. Anna's pussy was dripping at this point, no matter how much a person tried to not enjoy it, they always did. Regina was very good at her hobby.

"Can I at least cum?" Anna asked just above a whisper, her clit was throbbing, begging for release.

"No, I'm done actually done with you now," Regina stated.

* * *

Regina walked into her condo, not expecting Emma to be there, it was 11 o'clock at night. She found the blonde on the couch, sleeping. For the first time ever, Regina wished Emma wasn't there, she didn't want to see her, she felt extremely guilty. She picked Emma up and carried her to her bedroom. The blonde woke up while Regina was undressing.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Unpleasant," Regina said, "I don't want to talk about it," she turned on her lamp and looked Emma, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"My dad saw my hickey and smacked me," Emma said, she was terrified at what Regina was going to do.

"WHAT!? Is he fucking crazy? I'm definitely going to have a few words with him," Regina nodded.

"No baby please don't, it'll just make things worse," Emma said.

"I don't care Emma, he won't just get away with this! I'm going to see him first thing in the morning, that's final," Regina said.

Emma simply groaned and fell back on the bed. When Regina got in she instantly pulled her close, if she was going to do this, she had to do it right. She climbed on top of the brunette and kissed her deeply, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I really missed you," Emma smirked before leaning down and kissing her girlfriend's neck.

"Mm what's gotten into you little swan?" Regina asked.

"You," she replied. She sat and took off her shirt, she had no bra underneath, "I have a gift for you."

Regina instantly caught on, "No Emma, not like this."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

Regina gently pushed her off of her, "I know what you're hinting and it's not happening tonight. You're not ready."

"I am though," Emma assured, "Don't you want me?"

"Yes, you know I do it's just…" She sighed. It was the guilt, she had to tell Emma, that was the only way to go further in this relationship, "Emma, I have to tell you something."

Regina watched the look of horror on Emma's face as she told her story of their trip to New York, she never wanted to see it again. The sadness in eyes let Regina know that she had truly messed up, she let Haans trick her. This was his plan the whole time, he knew Regina, he knew how her mind worked. She was never good with guilt, which is why she ran away when Danielle died. She wanted to start over. He wanted Emma and that became clearer as Regina told the story. He knew Regina would tell Emma and he hoped the blonde would break up with Regina so he could make his move. It all made sense, he gave her an offer she couldn't refuse.

Emma looked down, "I'm so stupid," she whispered.

"What? Emma no, I'm sorry, I swear but I had to get out of that deal with Haans," Regina tried.

"Did you think of me at all!? How I would feel? How it would hurt me? And to think I was about to-...I can't believe this," she sighed, "You can forget it all Regina, I can't trust you, I've tried to ignore what everyone was telling me but they were right. You're selfish and dangerous and I should've never thought you'd change, not for me."

"But Emma I have," Regina's voice cracked, Emma was breaking her heart, "Baby please, just try to understand."

"No! You should've told me from the beginning! That's the problem, you lied, you kept secrets from me over and over, how do you expect me to understand now?" Emma asked, tears now streaming down her face, "Regina I need you to do me a favor and stay away from me."

"But Emma, I love you! I'm trying to do better, please, just give-"

"Give you a chance? You mean like the one I just gave you? No, not going to happen. I can't do this," she got walked towards the door, Regina pulled her back, "Let me go Regina."

"No, I can't," her eyes began to water, "Emma you're my everything, I'll do anything for you to stay. I refuse to lose you to my stupid mistake," Regina stated.

"How can I trust you again? I want to, I can't deny that. I just don't want to hurt anymore, I want you to keep your promises," Emma admitted.

"I will, Emma please...just try with me," Regina pleaded.

Emma dropped her head, she had to think, she looked back up, into the brunette's eyes, "I'm sorry…" She pulled herself away from Regina and quickly stormed out.

 **I know, I know but you guys all know I love** **just a tad bit of angst.** **PLEASE** **REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Busy busy week guys, it's finals week! So sorry for the delay, plus I was pretty upset about the Winter Finale and didn't want to write at all so yeah but I'm back on track, Long Live SwanQueen...bitch ;P**

Chapter 15

Regina walked into David's office the next morning on a mission, to put him in his place. Even though she just lost Emma, she still wasn't going to let him hitting her go unnoticed.

"Regina, hello, please have a seat," he smiled.

She sat down in front of his desk with a serious look on her face, "David we need to talk."

"David? Hmm, ok, I'll accept that. What would you like to discuss?" He asked.

"You hitting Emma and leaving a huge bruise on her face," she seethed. Her jaw was clenched, she was getting upset just thinking about it, "I don't know if you recall but my mother works for OCFS in New York and I'm sure she wouldn't mind calling a few of her colleagues here in South Carolina."

David glared at the dark haired woman before standing up, shutting his door and locking it, "Regina, I assure you, you don't want to go there with me."

"Oh but I do, you're an abusive asshole. You claim to be a man of God but all I see if fraud," she snapped, "My little sister is worried for her Best Friend and quite frankly so am I, I won't allow Lily to visit your house if this type of avid continues to happen," she said.

"First of all, I don't abuse my daughter, I lost my temper and smacked her once! She is in great hands, and I _am_ a man of God. I've already asked for forgiveness and promised to never do it again. Lily is safe with my daughter, getting the state involved would just be a waste of your time Regina. I appreciate your concern but I'd appreciate you more if you would simply mind _your_ business," he snapped.

She chuckled, "Alright David, whatever you say. Just know, that I will be watching you."

"No, Miss Mills... _I_ will be watching _you_ ," he nodded.

* * *

A week had passed and Regina was driving herself mad. She hadn't seen Emma, the blonde wouldn't talk to her, no text, no calls, nothing. Regina felt beyond empty. Lily wasn't speaking to her either of course, as promised. The brunette walked into Granny's and saw Emma for the first time in a week, she was with Killian, Robin, Neal, and Mulan. No Lily.

Emma laughed at something Mulan said, Regina nearly broke down, that beautiful smile, that beautiful laugh, she missed them. She heard the bell on the door open, Lily walked through, she glared at her sister before sitting at the booth with her friends. Regina sighed and sat in a table in the corner, by herself.

"Aren't you going to go speak to your little girlfriend?" Killian asked.

"She's not my girlfriend," Emma said, "Neal, are we still going to dinner tonight?"

"Yes of course," Neal smiled.

"Why are you wasting your time on him E? Let me take you out," Robin smirked.

"Or you chill with me tonight," Mulan offered.

Emma blushed, "Guys, you all are very flattering but I already promised Neal."

Mulan nodded, "But after, you'll chill with me?"

Emma didn't really want to but Mulan was so sweet she didn't want to hurt her feelings, "Uh...can I talk to you outside?"

"Of course love," Mulan smiled before getting up and walked towards the door.

Regina's dark eyes followed Emma as she walked out with Mulan, she felt her blood boiling.

"What's up Em?" She asked.

"You're really sweet Mulan but I uh...I don't really like girls," Emma said.

"But Regina-"

"Yeah I know but you see that's just the thing, I only liked Regina. I'm not attracted to other girls," Emma announced, "Just Regina," she sighed and looked down.

Mulan sighed, "She hurt you real bad huh?"

Emma looked up with tears in her eyes, she nodded, "I just wanted her to love me," she sobbed, "Why was I not good enough?"

"Oh Emma, you're perfect. She just didn't appreciate you, that's all," Mulan stated.

Emma sighed, "I'm not perfect."

Mulan hugged her, "Not all of us are but you're the closest one to perfection."

Emma subconsciously rolled her eyes, that's not what she wanted to hear. She wanted to be told she was beautiful, like Regina would tell her. She hadn't heard that in so long, she needed it. Why couldn't Regina just love her? Why'd she have to cheat?

Regina stepped outside of the diner and glanced at the two hugging. She knew Emma didn't want to be bothered but she couldn't give up that easily. She walked over to them, "Ahem, Emma can I talk to you?"

Emma pulled away, "Regina? Hi. Uh I was just about to go-"

"It'll only be a few minutes," Regina said with desperation deep within her voice.

"Regina, I'm sorry I can't, I ju-"

"Emma, please. Look, I know you're busy and don't want to see me but please if you can, meet me at our spot, tonight, please? If you don't show, I'll leave you alone but if you love me...you'll come," Regina said.

Emma looked down, "Regina I-...ok, I'll think about it."

Regina smiled, "Thank you. I'll uh...see you later, hopefully."

Emma waved before continuing to walk away with Mulan. Regina watched them walk away with a look a heartbreak plastered over her face.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina, I must say, I'm actually surprised about you and little swan," Cruella said as she sat on Regina's couch.

Mal, who was laid out on the other couch, chuckled, "I'm not, Emma isn't easy to manipulate. She's smarter than we think."

"That is very true, I'm the stupid one," Regina sighed as she sat next to Cruella.

"Well at least you got to _taste_ her," Ursula smirked.

"Oh god," Regina groaned, "It was the best taste in the world, I'm not even being dramatic. I have to get her back."

"Do you think she'll show tonight?" Cruella asked.

"No," Regina said, "She doesn't want me to hurt her again, I know it. She's scared."

"I would be too but I think she'll come," Maleficent stated, "She loves you Regina, that is obvious, you made her feel a way she's never felt before. You're her first love and we all know, that's the love you can't resist."

Regina looked down and fiddled with her thumbs, she remained quiet.

"I've never seen her like this," Ursula whispered to Mal.

Maleficent looked at her best friend with weary eyes, "She'll be fine, she's always fine," she said that without confidence. She was scared for Regina but she wouldn't admit that. She knew Regina better than anyone, she knew that the brunette wouldn't hesitate to hurt herself if Emma didn't take her back, she was in love with the blonde. She quickly stood up, "I'll be back."

 **XXXXX**

"Emma Marie Swan, born October 24th-"

"What do you want?" Emma asked as she walked horse to the stables.

Mal smiled, "To talk."

Emma nodded, "Then talk. Sorry if I'm coming off rude but I don't really know you and this is awkward."

"I agree, it is but I need to hear me out," Mal stated, Emma nodded, "You have to meet Regina tonight, she loves you. Listen, I'm her best friend and I've _NEVER_ seen her like this. She's...ugh," she sighed.

"She's what?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Not eating much...she stays up all night and just act weird, I don't know what the hell is going on with her but I know it's unusual," Mal sighed, "Look, I don't know what she has to say or what she has planned for later but I do know that if you don't show up Emma...it'll break her."

Emma placed her hands on her hips and looked at the setting sun, "I'll go."

* * *

Regina sat next to the beautiful waterfall hideout on a blanket, she stared up at the stars and sighed. Hoping that Emma would show up, Regina wrote a speech that she prepared to say to the blonde. It was 10pm, it was late for Emma but Regina still hoped she'd come. At this point Regina was laying down, thinking about all the mistakes she's made in her life and how didn't want Emma to be her next one. She promised herself in that moment that if Emma gave her another chance, she'd go into it with everything she had; No Secrets. No Lies. No holding back.

"Regina?" Emma called.

Regina quickly sat up, "Emma?!" She asked surprised.

"Yeah…" The blonde stood over the brunette with her hands in her short jean pockets.

"You came…" Regina cleared her throat as she stood up, "Thank you."

"What do you want?" It came out harsher than Emma intended.

Regina frowned before looking down at the ground, nobody had ever made her this nervous. Then again, nobody has ever had the upper hand like Emma does right now, "I just want-...I need to-"

"Regina, I don't have-"

"I know you don't have time but please, just let me get a few things off my chest," Regina suggested, Emma nodded, "Emma, I love you, I'm in love with you. I know that I've done the one thing I've promised not to do which was hurt you. You're the only want that I want Emma, you're the only one that I-...I need. I'm not afraid to say it anymore, I need you. Without you, I'd be even more broken than I already am."

"I'm broken now too Regina. You think I don't love you? You think standing here is easy? You think not breaking down is easy? Regina I love you, all of you. Why couldn't you love all of me? Why'd you have to go off and sleep with that girl?"

"I didn't sleep with her-"

"You played with her and that's enough for me!" Emma yelled, she sighed, "You don't get it…"

"I do Emma, I do. I'm done with it all, all the games. I promise Emma, if you just give me a-"

"No," she shook her head, "I've given you too many chances."

"Emma, please. Try to understand, I don't want to make excuses-"

"Then don't," Emma snapped, "I can't do this," she began to walk away.

Regina quickly grabbed her and pulled her back, "No, I'm not letting you go," she looked her in the eyes, "I need you, please Emma, just let me love you."

Emma teared up, "That's all I've ever wanted."

"I know, let me give that to you," Regina said as she wiped her tears, "You, Emma Marie, are the eyes to my soul, you're the only person who has made me feel this way in such short time."

Emma couldn't control the tears that flooded her eyes, "Stop," she whispered.

"Why? It's the truth, I mean every word," Regina said softly as she pressed her forehead against Emma's.

"Show me…" The sixteen year old whispered back.

Regina smiled, "Really?"

Emma nodded, "Yes."

Regina didn't hesitate to kiss the blonde passionately, she was surprised when Emma kissed back with just as much passion. The blonde was the first to pull away, she looked into Regina never ending chocolate eyes and smiled, "What?" Regina asked.

"I've missed you," Emma smiled.

"I've missed you too little Swan," Regina smiled back.

David glared at them through his binoculars, ever since Regina's visit earlier that morning, the pastor decided to find out why she cared about Emma so much. So he followed her, he watched them. His blood ran hot, nearly melting through his skin; sure his daughter smiling brightly but this wasn't right, a woman wasn't the right for her. _Regina_ wasn't right for her.

 **Oh...SHIT! O.o Please Review! I hope you enjoyed that, please let me know what you all think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I had to make a special section of this chapter perfect and I still don't know if I like it. Tell me what you guys think!**

Chapter 16

Emma returned home later that night with a smile on her face, Regina had made her feel so special and loved. They truly loved each other. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she found her dad in her room, sitting on her bed, waiting for her, "Uh hi daddy…"

"How long have you been dating Regina?" He asked.

She gulped, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I talked to your mother, she knows too. Now, answer my question," he said.

"I don't know really know, since the beginning of the summer," she said. She truly knew the exact amount of time but he didn't have to know that.

"Hmm, you think this is ok? You think you _sinning_ is ok!? Emma, I thought you were smart!" He yelled.

"I am smart daddy! I haven't done anything wrong, it's not like we're having sex," she replied.

"Haven't done anything wrong?! So lying to me isn't wrong? Saying you're with Lily when you're really not, isn't wrong? Dating a _girl_ isn't wrong?!" He questioned, "Emma she's dangerous."

"No she's not! You don't even know her," Emma was getting pissed off.

"Well I don't have to know her to know that. I'm so disappointed in you," he sighed.

His words hit her right in the heart, he looked so hurt that she lied but what was she supposed to do? She knew he'd never approve of her and Regina's relationship, "I'm sorry daddy but I can't control what I feel for her. I love-"

"Oh don't even say it," he snapped, "You're done seeing her. I will keep you here until she's out of your head."

"What?! You can't do that!" She yelled.

"I can and I will. Give me your phone, laptop, and iPad, everything," he said.

"No," Emma scoffed.

"No?" He stepped closer, "Emma, I'm not going to ask you again."

"I don't care what you do, I won't stop seeing her," Emma said before tossing him everything he asked for.

"Trust me, I will," he said, "You better be happy I'm not calling the police right now."

"They can't do anything," Emma scoffed.

"We'll see," he said before leaving her room.

She let out a frustrated scream before falling back on her bed.

 **XXXXX**

"Are you still not talking to me?" Regina asked her sister while they sat in Granny's.

"Nope, I only agreed to coming to breakfast with you because I don't have to pay for it," Lily shrugged.

"But Emma forgave me, we're back together. What's the purpose of staying mad?" The older brunette questioned.

"Uh because you have to be taught a lesson Regina. What you did was wrong," Lily said.

"I know," Regina sighed, she looked down at her phone, "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"It's almost 10 and Emma hasn't texted me yet," Regina said.

"Hmm, seems a tad bit odd," the younger brunette stated, "Let's go to her house."

"I don't think that's a good idea, it's David's there, I'm sure he won't be inviting," Regina said before sipping her water.

"Oh come on Regina," Lily replied with an eye roll.

Once they finished breakfast, they indeed made their way over to the Swan house to see Emma. Regina had a bad feeling the whole time, something wasn't right. Emma didn't text her goodnight either. Lily took it upon herself to ring the doorbell, Mary-Margaret answered with a sad smile, "Hi ladies."

"Let me guess, we can't see Emma," Lily said.

"I'm sorry, David has...forbidden her to see Regina. She's grounded, can't leave the house," the woman mentioned.

"That's bullshit, what did I do?" Regina asked.

"He knows about your relationship with Emma and if you're going to use that language you can just walk yourself off my porch," she stated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not understanding why I can't see my girlfriend. He doesn't understand how we feel! Did you even try to stop him?" Regina asked with an eyebrow raise.

"I wasn't here when he grounded her, I don't know much. I was at dinner with some girlfriends, when I got home, they both were sleep," she sighed and looked around, "How about I let you two come in for...10 minutes-"

"20 and deal," Regina said.

"Fine," she stepped aside, "Come in."

Regina instantly jogged up the stairs, she took a lucky guess and found Emma's room. The blonde was on her bed, reading a book, "I can't believe he grounded you."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Hi baby."

Regina smiled and flopped on the bed, "Hello beautiful. Whatcha reading?"

Emma closed her book, "What are you doing here?"

"We came to find out why you hadn't texted us," Lily said as she entered the room, "Your dad is officially a dick."

"Tell me about it," the blonde replied with an eye roll.

"How did he find out?" Regina asked.

"I'm not completely sure but he hates the idea of us. He threatened to tell the police," Emma sighed, "I just wish I could get away."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "I could arrange that."

"No, that would just make things worse," Emma said.

"Emma, I won't let him control our relationship. I just got you back and I am not going to sit around and wait to see you," Regina scoffed.

"Well what do you suggest?" Emma asked.

"Dude, our dad is having a party at his country club tonight, your dad is suppose to be attending-"

"So I'll come over while he's away," Regina wiggled her eyebrows.

"And my mother?"

"Will never know I'm here."

 **XXXXX**

"Thanks for letting Lily stay," Emma said as she placed her plate in the sink.

"Well she's your best friend, I figured she could stay for dinner. I'm going to Mr. Mills charity party tonight, can I trust you to stay here with Graham?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yes, I told Regina that I'd talk to daddy tomorrow and see if we can compromise or something. He has to understand that I love her. Why won't you help me?" Emma asked her mother.

"Because Emma, he's my husband and a man of God. I won't go against him. I believe that what you're doing is wrong as well but I also believe that God puts people in our lives for a reason. Maybe Regina is here to teach you a lesson or something, I don't know. All I know is that you need to be careful, Regina is-"

"Dangerous? Yeah I've heard it before. You guys don't understand her, she's not a bad person. I can't believe everyone is judging her," Emma scoffed, "All she does is try to do the right thing and people like _you_ and dad make it hard on her."

"I'm not making anything hard on anyone. I'm simply stating my opinion Emma, I'm your mother, I just want to help you," she said.

"Help me by talking to daddy, please, he has to understand," Emma pleaded.

"I'll try," the older woman said.

* * *

"Hurry inside," Emma whispered.

"I've got this little Swan," Regina said as she snuck into the house, "I've missed you," she pulled the girl close.

Emma blushed, "You just saw me this morning."

"So? I can't miss my girlfriend?" Regina asked as she raised her brow.

"You can," the blonde said, "For the record, I've missed you too."

Regina smiled as Emma lead her upstairs, "So what's on the agenda?" She asked when they entered her bedroom.

"Agenda? Oh...uh...I didn't think about that. I just kinda thought we'd…" The blonde bit her lip and looked down.

"Thought we'd what?" Regina smirked as she snaked her arms around Emma's waist.

Nervous green eyes met lustful chocolate ones, Emma couldn't help but blush, "I don't know."

"I think you do," Regina stated, she leaned her forehead on Emma's, "Tell me what you want."

Regina was making Emma weak in the knees, she made the sixteen year old so nervous. Emma mentally shook off her nerves and leaned in to kiss the brunette. Regina didn't hesitate to kiss the blonde back with passion. It felt like they haven't kissed in forever, Emma's heart was telling her that it was time to give herself to Regina but her brain suggested that maybe _tonight_ wasn't the best night. Emma's parents would be home later that night and could catch them at any minute **but** Emma continued to kiss her girlfriend, she allowed herself to fall back on the bed, she allowed Regina to kiss her neck.

"Relax," Regina mumbled against the blondes neck, she could feel the blonde stiffen and sucking in her breath.

Emma exhaled, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Regina looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma smiled.

Regina leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Emma deepened the kiss before sucking on Regina's lip. She could feel the bulge in Regina's shorts begin to grow, it made her heart beat faster. Regina trailed her kisses to the blondes neck while her fingertips slowly made their way under her t-shirt. Emma moaned softly when Regina gave her bra-less breast a light squeeze and let her thumbs run over the hardened nubs.

Emma was so beautiful on the inside, Regina realized that more and more everyday but once she took off Emma shirt, she understood that her outer beauty matched what was on the inside. The creamy skin glistened in the dimly lighted room, Regina leaned down and latched her mouth onto one of the blonde's nipples.

"Emma!" Graham knocked on her door, "You alright?"

The blonde groaned, "Yes, now go away!"

"Ok," he smirked, "And how are you feeling tonight Regina?"

Regina chuckled, "I'm fine. How'd you know I was here?"

"Well it's not like you guys are exactly quiet. Be careful with my sister Regina...I mean it," he warned.

"I will, I promise," Regina said.

"Ok bye!" He yelled through the door.

Regina shook her head before pecking Emma's lips, she quickly went back to the task at hand. Emma moaned and quivered when Regina flicked her tongue on her nipple. Emma kept her eyes closed the entire time, she didn't know why. She felt fine, hell, she felt _more_ than fine. The pool of wetness in her underwear let her know that what Regina was doing was right, and it felt right so what was she afraid of.

"Emma?" Regina questioned.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes," Regina chuckled.

Emma blinked her eyes open, "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, I just want you to keep your eyes on me, ok? It'll let you know that I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," the older woman smiled.

"Good," Emma smiled as she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck.

Regina looked down at the blondes body and bit her lip. She wanted Emma bad, she _needed_ Emma. She tugged at the blondes panties, Emma raised her hips a little so Regina could take them off. Emma was soaked, Regina groaned when saw the blondes dripping wet core. She slid her underwear off and positioned herself between Emma's legs.

Emma cleared her throat, "Um...forgetting something?"

Regina gave her a confused look before it clicked in her head, "Oh shit, right, a condom. Sorry, it's been awhile since I've had actual sex," she explained while reach off the bed to get a condom from her shorts.

Emma got a good look at Regina's shaft while she put on the condom, she gulped. Her girlfriend was well endowed. Regina could feel her girlfriend staring, "See something you like little Swan?"

Emma blushed and pulled her girlfriend closer, "I'm scared," she admitted.

"Don't be, we're both a bit out of our comfort zones but I promise you Emma, this feels right. I won't hurt you anymore, I swear," Regina said, Emma glared a little, "I mean, I promise."

Emma nodded and kissed her girlfriend, Regina positioned herself between Emma's milky thighs. Emma gasped when Regina entered her, she gripped Regina tight, pretty sure her nails were deep into Regina's back. Regina knew the blonde would react like this, she tried her harder to ignore how good she felt and tried to focus on making her girlfriend calm down. So, Regina leaned down and kissed the blonde deeply, she felt Emma's tense body relax more. Emma hissed when Regina slid in deeper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Regina asks, afraid she had hurt the blonde.

Emma stayed silent, she simply shook her head no. Regina placed her hands on either side of the blonde and stroked her slow causing Emma to cry out. Regina was filling her and it hurt, even though she was soaking wet, she still was tight. Emma bit her lip hard as Regina finally slid her whole shaft inside of her. Regina looked the sixteen year old in the eyes and began stroking her deeper. Suddenly, Emma didn't feel pain anymore, she felt surge of pleasure and let out a deep moan.

Regina was fascinated by the blondes moans, she never wanted them to stop. She felt so good around Regina, she couldn't help but make love to her. Emma pulled her closer, she placed her head in the crook of the blondes neck and pecked any amount of skin she could. She whispered "I love you" and "You're so beautiful" over and over making sure Emma really understood that Regina meant every word.

"Regina," Emma whimpered out, the brunette made her feel high, she couldn't stop moaning.

Regina smirked when the blonde bucked her hips, she stroked her deeper, nearly drowning in her juices, Emma was so wet. Emma moaned loudly, obviously forgetting that her brother was downstairs, and grabbed Regina's hair. Regina couldn't help but suck on her neck, leaving a mark, "Shit Emma, you feel so good."

Emma began feeling something she never felt, a tingling in stomach, like butterflies having a frenzy. She started to quake, Regina was stroking her so good that it didn't even feel like she was on earth, it didn't feel like other people existed, just her and Regina remained in the world. That feeling was a feeling Emma never wanted to let go of.

Regina groaned when she felt the blondes walls tighten around her before releasing a wave of juices, Emma screamed Regina's name as she came all over her, shaking and quaking just for her. Regina let the blonde ride out her orgasm before sliding out and slipping back in with ease causing Emma to throw her head back, "Yes," she moaned.

Regina began pumping faster inside the blonde before grabbing her hips and going deeper, Emma gripped the sheets and whimpered. Regina bit her lip, she could feel her release nearing, "Fuck," she hissed. She stroked her deeper, after a few more pumps, Emma felt Regina stiffen inside of her, Regina slipped out an "Ah shit" before letting herself spill into the rubber companion on her shaft.

So there it was, they did it. Regina felt bliss but she wasn't sure what Emma felt. She held Emma close and kissed her forehead, they were a tad bit sticky but neither of them cared. About ten minutes had passed, neither of them had spoken.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm great, Regina. How do you feel?"

"I feel great as well. You always make me feel great."

"Regina...I-I," she sighed, "Please, don't leave me."

"What?" The brunette questioned, "I will never leave you."

"Good because I'm deeply in love with you."

Regina smiled, "I'm in love with you too Emma."

 **XXXXX**

David and Mary-Margaret got home at nearly one in the morning, Graham was sitting on the couch playing NBA 2K16. David chucked when he saw how drawn into the game his son was, "Are you winning?"

"Nope, I'm down by 3. How was the party?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the screen.

"It was fun, I enjoyed it. How's your sister?" He asked.

"Good, she got upset because I checked on her every 30 minutes. I just left from up there, she's out like a light," he lied. He'd say anything just so his father wouldn't go up to Emma's room.

"Ok well on that note, I'm going to bed," he said.

* * *

The next morning, David knocked on Emma's door, "Emma? Breakfast is ready."

Silence.

He knocked again before twisting the knob and opening the door, "EMMA!"

Emma...and Regina's eyes snapped open, they were sleeping so peacefully. All tangled up and comfortable, but now, all hell had broke loose. "Daddy before-"

"I don't want to hear anything," he said as calmly as he could, "Regina, I'm literally giving you two minutes to leave my house."

The brunette sighed, she groaned once she realized that she didn't have any underwear on, "Can you give me a second to get dressed?"

David simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. It was silent for a while, David was taking his sweet time. Emma looked at Regina, "I literally forgot they were coming home, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's fine. I just hope he doesn't blow things out of-"

"He will," Emma announced as she got out of bed, "On the bright side, I enjoyed last night."

Regina smiled, "I did too little swan."

Emma walked over to Regina once she put on a oversized t-shirt, "I love you."

Regina pulled Emma close, "I love you too-" Regina was yanked away from by two tall police officers.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **So...here it is! Make sure to REVIEW!**

Chapter 17

Regina chuckled as the police slammed her against the wall. Emma's eyes widened, "Do you have to be so rough?!"

"It's ok little swan," Regina reassured as they put the handcuffs on her, she looked at David, "I hope you're happy David."

"Of course not, doing this really hurts me," he stated with a smirk.

"Oh yeah and spending the night with your daughter _really_ hurt me," she smirked back.

"Take her out of here," David glared.

The police took Regina out of Emma's room, David looked at his daughter, she was glaring at him, "I can't believe you! I hope you know I'm not pressing charges."

"Well you don't have to because I will. You think you know what's best for you Emma but you don't!" He yelled.

"I do! Daddy I love her!" She yelled back, "She did nothing illegal, I'm 16 or did you forget. You can't put her jail because we had-" Emma stopped herself, cleared her throat and shook her head, "Never mind."

"Because you had what?" He glared.

She was terrified, she shook her head signaling that she had nothing to say. He stared at her for a while before turning and leaving out of the room.

 **XXXXX**

"She's clean," An officer says.

"Ok, Regina, you are 20 years old correct?" Officer August asked.

"Yeah, how old are you?" She smirked.

"Smart ass," he nodded, "Ok, smart ass, tell me what you were doing with the pastor's daughter."

"Well, we are in a relationship. We go out and do stuff that most people in relationships do," she said slowly, making sure he comprehended.

August chuckled, "Look Mills, let's get serious here, ok? The quicker you answer my questions, the quicker you get out of here. Now, Emma is 15 correct?"

"No, she's 16. The legal age in the state. I didn't do anything wrong. Can I go now? I'm sure my _girlfriend_ is worried sick," Regina snapped.

"No, you can't. Mr. Swan is pressing charges, for trespassing. You were in his house when-"

"Is he serious? I didn't trespass," she scoffed.

"Regina, Pastor Swan already informed us that you were instructed not see his daughter, visit his daughter or any of the sort-"

"Yeah but there are two laws of trespassing, I didn't break neither. One, being on a property where I'm told not to. Two, already being on a property and being asked to leave and refusing not to. I-"

" _You_ knew he didn't want you near Emma, and you went over there anyway," August stated.

"Yeah so?" Regina asked.

" _So_ you trespassed. Plus, with your background we have every right not to believe you right now," he said.

Regina frowned, "So you're judging me? Great. What else do you have to tell me?"

"He filed a restraining order against you. You aren't allowed within 100ft of Emma Swan. You are not allowed to contact any member of her family or any of her friends, except your sister of course, we can't keep you away from your sister. You can't call her, contact her on social media or anything else. If you are caught violating any of these, you'll be arrested," August announced.

Regina gave him worried eyes before dropping her head. She was scared.

* * *

Lily held her crying best friend tightly as she rubbed her back. She didn't know what to say, it had been exactly four hours and 23 minutes since Emma showed up to her house in hysterics. How could David be so cruel? Didn't he care about his daughter's happiness? How was Regina? What was going on with her?

Knocking Lily out of her thoughts, Emma jumped up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Lily jetted after her and held her hair, "Oh Em, you're making yourself sick."

"I don't care," Emma cried before vomiting again.

"Don't do this to yourself Emma, everything will be fine. Regina won't go to jail, I promise," Lily said.

"She's already there," Emma snapped, she wiped her mouth, "Lily, what am I going to do without her? We _just_ got back together!"

"I know Emma," Lily sighed as Emma gargles with mouthwash.

"THEN HELP ME!" Emma yelled after spitting it out and sliding to the ground dramatically.

"I'M TRYING!" Lily yelled back.

The best friends were left in silence, Lily slid on the floor next to Emma. Emma placed her head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for yelling," she mumbled.

Lily chuckled, "You better be."

"I miss her," Emma sniffled.

"I know, we will beat your dad. Love always wins," Lily nodded.

"What is this? A sob clip from Once Upon A Time? Come on let's go to Granny's and brainstorm a plan. I'm hungry," Emma said as she stood up.

 **XXXXX**

"You know you're wrong David!" Mary-Margaret yelled.

"I'm doing what's best for our daughter!" He yelled back.

"No, you're _so_ wrong. I love you and I'll stand by you on _anything else_ but this! I can't agree with your actions David, your daughter is heartbroken. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yes, of course it does. I want Emma to be happy but Regina Mills is not right for her, you know that!"

"Maybe I do but...I have to overlook that now. Emma obviously has strong feelings for this girl-"

"Woman," David corrected, "She's almost 21! She's far too old for-"

"I know!" Mary yelled, "David, you know what, since you _refuse_ to fix this or at least try and understand where Emma is coming from...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He scoffed, "You can't kick me out for protecting our daughter."

"Protecting her from what David!?" Mary-Margaret screamed.

"FROM BEING DEAD!" He yelled, "She's a murderer!"

"You're ridiculous," she stated, "You and I _both_ know that Regina didn't kill Danielle. Yes, it seems that way but seriously David, I've done some thinking and maybe-"

"Maybe what? She's changed? She didn't do it?" He chuckled, "She has all of you mind fucked!"

She gasped, "David!"

"I won't have my daughter ending up dead, I just won't," he stated.

"Well then like I said, you're gonna have to leave," she nodded.

"No, I'm not leaving. You can't be serious," he said.

"It's either that or I file for divorce. I have to stand my ground David," she said.

David huffed, "Fine, I'll leave."

 **XXXXX**

Graham listened closely to Regina as she whispered in the pay phone, "So how long is the order for?"

"The rest of the summer. Until September 4th I can't be within 100ft of Emma. This shit sucks, this is hell. I'm in a filthy hold cell, I need to shower and plus I can't see my girl," Regina scoffed.

"Yeah I know. Just hang tight, we are going to get you out of there R. I just need a plan. How long are they holding you for?" He asked.

"Until the order is signed by the judge and your dad finishes some paper work. It could take days," she snapped.

Graham huffed, "Yeah, this is a sticky situation. I'll check on Emma for you when she comes home, she left to go to see your sister. She was crying so hard I thought she was going to just crumble."

"My poor little swan," Regina sighed, "I have to get out of here Graham."

"I know, look I'll work on it. Just hang tight, you can trust me," he stated.

"Thank you, please don't let anyone know we've spoke. I'm not suppose to contact anyone in her family," she whispered.

"Got ya," he replied.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Lily was getting dressed for bed at Emma's house. She was about to get into bed but she paused, "Wait, have you changed your sheets?"

Emma turned a deep red, "Uh well no, I just-...well they-" she sighed, "They still smell like her and-"

"I get it," Lily nodded, "But I refuse to lay on the sheets where you two...did it."

"Ugh, fine I'll change them," Emma pouted.

"Screw it, I'll just sleep on top of the covers," Lily have a small smile.

"You're the best," Emma smiled back.

So it was settled, once they both were in bed comfortably, Lily looked over at Emma, "Hey Em?"

"Hmm?"

"Doesn't your dad have a twin brother?"

Emma smirked, "He does, he does indeed."

 **I know it's shorter than usual but I promise the next chapter will make up for it. So what will happen when David's twin brother comes to town? Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own the characters or 's here everyone! This is a set up chapter. Emma will soon realize the consequences of her actions. This story takes me back to when I was 16 lol me and my friends did some dumb stuff lol**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it! Please Review! Also, if any of you have any personal questions you would like to ask me, please ask and I'll PM an answer. Plus, I'm forcing Emma to do an interview in the next chapter of CBS so please send in questions for that as well. ENJOY!**

Chapter 18

"Uncle James!" Emma smiled as she hugged her father's twin tight, "How are you?"

The younger twin hugged his niece and smiled, "I'm doing just fine. You said you needed me and I'm here, as I always will be. What's going on?"

"Well…"

 **XXXXX**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to help you basically break your girlfriend out of jail?" James asked.

"Yes, technically all you have to do is sign the papers that say you want to drop the charges. Here are some documents with my dad's signature, study it, learn it, practice it," Emma instructed.

James scratched the back of his neck, "Then I have to take it to town hall?"

"Yes," Lily said, "You can't even tell you two apart, it'll work."

"So will you help me?" Emma asked.

James smiled, "Sure princess, I will help you. Just find me some clothes your father would wear and stuff, plus I need to cut my hair."

"Looks like we have work to do," Emma groaned.

* * *

Regina paced the small cell for nearly twenty minutes when her name was suddenly called, she quickly listened to the guard who told her she was due to go home.

"I thought you'd never come get me," Regina smiled.

"Well despite our differences, you are my daughter," Henry gave a small smile, "But as always, there will be a price to pay. From now on, you will be working with me, for me, and right by me."

Regina groaned, "Beyond unfair."

"Doesn't matter, I don't care. You think going after David's daughter had no consequences? Well, I'll show you how wrong you are," Henry smirked.

"You know daddy, me and Emma won't end because of all this," she announced.

"I know but I still have to teach you a lesson. It's time for you to grow up Regina," he stated.

"Well since I can't see Emma, I might as well work for you...I guess," Regina sighed.

He chuckled, "You say that as if you had a choice."

 **XXXXX**

"Wow you look great," Emma beamed, "Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah, let's just get this over with," James said.

"Ok, first of all, my dad would _never_ say hell yeah," Emma reminded as her uncle smirked at Mother Superior as she walked across the street, "And he certainly wouldn't give nuns the sex eye!"

James chuckled, "Ok ok, my bad. Wait, how do you know what the sex eye is?"

"I-I...I mean come on, I'm 16, I'm not a child," Emma tried to play it cool.

"No...that's not it," he said, he gasped, "Emma Marie Swan are you having sex with this girl?"

Emma instantly blushed, "Uh...not really."

He raised his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well it was only one time," Emma announced.

"Emma…we'll talk about it later. For now, let's go take care of business," James said.

Inside the station, Emma and James waited their turn. Apparently today was a busy day, it wasn't until about 15 minutes after they arrived that somebody realized who they were.

"Oh, Pastor Swan, I didn't even notice you there, we've been so busy," Liam, the chief, stated.

"It's quite alright Liam, I didn't mind waiting," James gave a fake smile.

"Of course, so what can I do for you two today," he cut his eyes to Emma quickly before snapping them back at James, "Regina was released this morning, I just put her restraining order in and trail will-"

"Actually Liam, that's why I'm here. After talking it over with Emma, we decided to drop all the charges against Regina," James smiled.

"R-really? Well uh, ok. That's great for Regina then," Liam nodded, "Emma you agree to this as well?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "The restraining order as well."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to inform you that the order can't be lifted. You see, Mr. Mills has already agreed to the terms as well and placed one on you," Liam stated, "I can try to get yours lifted within a week but I doubt he'll agree."

Emma gave the man sad eyes, "Oh, I suppose that'll have to do. I'll have to wait."

"Yes, at least for a week but here is some paperwork for you to fill out, a request form to lift the order and stating that you both agree to drop all charges against Regina Mills," He smiled as he handed them the paperwork.

 **XXXXX**

"Wait wait wait," Regina rubbed her temples, "You put a restraining order out on my _16_ year old girlfriend?!"

"Yes sweetie, it's what needed to be done. The only way you'll follow rules is if she does," Henry shrugged.

"First of all, that's not even remotely true! I would've followed the rules," Regina lied, there was no way in hell she wasn't going to see Emma or talk to her.

"I don't believe you Regina. Look, it's only for a few weeks," he tried.

"I don't care! You are a foolish man if you think a piece of paper will keep me from my girlfriend," she scoffed before storming out.

* * *

"Calm down Regina," Lily said she rode behind her sister who was zooming on her horse.

"Shut up and keep up!" Regina yelled as she pushed her horse to go faster.

Lily groaned and followed her sister. They were due to meet Emma at the treehouse about 15 minutes ago. Emma was upset because her plan only halfway worked. Her uncle was a great help though, luckily her father David had a very busy day himself or else they'd be screwed but a few meetings here and there outside of town, made things much easier.

Emma was currently pacing the treehouse awaiting her girlfriends arrival, she could barely stand the thought of being away from Regina. She didn't care about laws, rules or parents at this point, she wasn't her father's puppet anymore.

"Regina!" Her face lit up when she saw her girlfriend reach the top of the ladder, "I've missed you," she pouted.

"I've missed you too little Swan," Regina said coolly as she pulled Emma into a deep kiss.

Lily stood awkwardly as she watched them make out, it was after about 2 minutes when she decided to say something, "Uh I'm standing right here."

Emma pulled away and blushed, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be here ya know?" Regina snapped.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well what's your alibi gonna be when dad asks you where you've been?"

"I don't know and don't care, I do live on my own so I'll just tell him I was at home," Regina said.

Lily sighed, "But you're not, you're here."

"Jesus Lily! I don't care ok?! I'm not a fucking child, just leave me alone ok? I would like to spend time with my girlfriend...alone," Regina fumed.

Lily frowned, her sister rarely yelled at her, "Fine Regina, I'll go," she barely said before leaving.

Once Lily was gone, Regina smirked and pecked Emma's lips, "Now where were we?"

"Nowhere," Emma shrugged before sitting on the soft blanket on the floor of the treehouse.

Regina let her eyebrows furrow, "Excuse me?"

"You're being a dick," Emma stated.

Regina sat down next to Emma, "How so?"

"You didn't have to yell at Lily like that, she's just trying to help. She's been a great help actually," Emma defended.

Regina sighed, "Yeah I know but come on Em, you know how annoying little sisters are," she said before attempting to kiss Emma's neck.

The blonde jerked away, "Well yeah but that annoying little sister happens to be my best friend and I'm not gonna let you yell at her for no reason."

Regina groaned, "Fine Emma, I will never yell at her again. Can we please not argue?"

"I guess but I don't want to have sex either," Emma stated.

"Why not?" Regina whined.

"Because Regina, I haven't seen you in a few days, I just want to be near you, is that a crime?" Emma asked.

"Of course not dear," Regina replied, she pulled Emma close, "So what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, missing you and planning my escape from my dad," she chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well let me know how that works out," Regina chuckled, "Speaking of fathers, mine is making me work for him so even when all of this mess is cleared up, we still won't be able to spend much time together."

Emma pouted, "That sucks."

"Yeah it does," Regina sighed. Her phone vibrated, signaling that she has a text message, "My phone has been going off like crazy ever since I got it back."

Emma raised her eyebrow, "Why?"

Regina shrugged as she read a text from a girl back in New York, she laughed. Emma frowned at this, Regina rarely laughs, she reached for the iPhone, "Woah, what on earth are you doing?" Regina asked as she yanked it back.

"I can't know who you're texting?" Emma asked.

"Uh yeah but you can also ask," Regina argued, "I think you forget who's in charge here little Swan. _Never_ do that again."

Feeling brave, Emma quickly snatched the phone from Regina's hand and hopped up. Regina quickly followed the blonde who was halfway down the ladder leaving the treehouse, "Swan!"

Emma ran to her horse, "You wouldn't mind if I kept it for a day would you?" She smirked.

Regina knew if she protested the blonde would think she had something to hide but she also knew of the _many_ girls who text her. She panicked, "Uh...sure."

Emma smiled, "Cool, well I guess I'll see you here tomorrow, same time."

"Yeah, that's uh...perfect," Regina said.

Emma smiled and waved goodbye before riding off. Regina placed both hands on her head, "Shit, I'm so fucked."

 **XXXXX**

"Have you gone through it yet?" Lily asked.

"Not completely," Emma said as she laid on her bed.

"What are you waiting for?" Lily asked as she sat on the bed.

"Well for one, I forgot that password," Emma laughed.

Lily laughed as well, "Dude, let me see."

Emma handed her the phone, "Don't delete anything."

"Oh please, I wouldn't dream of it especially after she yelled at me earlier," Lily scoffed as she unlocked the phone, "Holy shit."

"Dude!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I meant "oh wow". Here, look through her text because I won't," Lily said, "I don't want to know what people talk about with my sister."

Emma stared at the phone, her conscience kicking in, "Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Ugh are you serious?" Lily asked, "Do you know who my sister is? Read the damn text!"

"Fine!" Emma yelled back before scrolling through the text messages.

Lily watched Emma's facial expressions, they varied between surprised, confusion and anger. Lily bit her lip with anticipation but Emma was saying anything, "Anything interesting?"

"It's plenty," Emma tossed her phone, "Have a ball."

"You okay?" Lily asked.

"I'm great," Emma said sarcastically.

"Explain," Lily said.

Emma let out a breath, "She lied to me for starters, said she would stop texting Ruby."

"Is that why Ruby always looks at us funny whenever she sees us?" Lily asked.

"It has to be, she's practically getting away with murder. Then, if you scroll a tad further, you'll see nudes from some bitch named Wendy," Emma fumed.

"Did you just say 'bitch'?" Lily asked with shock in her voice.

"Yes 'cause that's exactly what she is," Emma scoffed.

"Awww you're so cute when you're jealous," Lily chuckled as she scrolled, "Woah, this chicks hot."

"Geez thanks," Emma glared.

"Well not hotter than you of course," Lily smiled.

"Not helping, did you see what Regina replied?" Emma asked.

"Uh… 'You're making me miss being in New York'", Lily shook her head, "I doubt she meant it."

"That's besides the fucking point! She shouldn't have replied at all, let alone open any text from her," Emma was livid.

"Wait, Tink just texted her," Lily said.

"How convenient, the one person who begs me to stay away from Regina just so happens to be texting her?!" Emma snatched the phone, "I'm replying."

"This should be fun," Lily smirked.

 **Tinkerbell: Heard you and Swan got into some trouble**

 **Me: Maybe**

 **Tinkerbell: That's what happens when you mess with children**

 **Me: Your point?**

 **Tinkerbell: I miss you Regina**

Emma looked at Lily, "I knew it!"

"She's tries so hard to not want Regina," Lily chuckled, "Bitches lie so much."

"I literally hate her," Emma stated.

 **Me: Oh really?**

 **Tinkerbell: Yes, I was hoping we could play soon**

"This bitch is begging to get slapped," Emma stated.

Lily laughed at her best friend, she's never heard Emma curse so much, "Dude, calm down. Tink isn't a threat."

"I don't care," Emma said as she kept searching through the phone.

* * *

It was 2:43am when Regina shuffled to the front door of her condo, somebody was banging on it. She scowled when she opened the door, "What the hell-...Emma?"

Emma quickly brushed past her into the condo, "We need to talk."

Regina sighed and closed her door, "That's no surprise," she said as she made her way to her bedroom, "I knew you having my phone wouldn't be all it's cracked up to be."

Emma began to pace Regina's bedroom floor before tossing her phone on the bed, "I just need answers Regina, I couldn't sleep."

"Then ask away," Regina yawned.

Emma stopped pacing, "Why are you still texting Ruby?"

Regina groaned, "Uh it's complicated, we're friends."

"That's a lie, you guys flirt all the time," Emma said, "I thought you said you wouldn't text her anymore."

"I know what I said...I'm sorry," she tried.

"That's not going to fix it," Emma scoffed, "Do you understand how disrespectful you're being by texting her? Let alone, FLIRTING with her."

"Emma I wasn't flirting," Regina argued, "I know you don't want me texting her and I'll stop, seriously."

"You were flirting, I know how you flirt or did you forget? Then, this Wendy chick sends you nudes, the amount of nudes in this phone is not even funny," Emma snapped.

Regina stifled a laugh, "I can't help it, I don't ask for them."

"You think it's funny?" Emma asked.

"No baby, I doubt. I just think you're being a tad dramatic," Regina said.

"How the fuck am I being dramatic!?" Emma yelled.

Regina's eyes widened, "You better calm down."

"Or what?" Emma questioned, "Are you going to spank me Regina? Tie me up? Make me beg for mercy?"

"Are you seriously attempting to make fun of me?" Regina glared, the blonde had officially pissed her off.

"What do you think?" Emma challenged.

"I think you better think about what you say before you say it," Regina stated through gritted teeth, "Maybe if you minded _your_ business, your feelings wouldn't be hurt."

"Maybe if you fucking understood what it means to be in relationship then they wouldn't be hurt. Would it kill you to let these whores know that you have a girlfriend?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled, "You think they actually care? Emma, they don't care about my personal life, all these girls want is some play time. It's how I made my money in New York. I have this condo because of those girls, it's a job. All those girls are just toys, they mean nothing."

Emma frowned, "So what about me Regina? Am I am a toy too?" The blonde couldn't contain the sadness in her voice.

"Of course not," Regina, who was sitting at the foot of her bed, pulled Emma closer allowing the blonde to stand between her legs, "I'm so sorry if I've made you feel like you weren't worth anything."

"You don't it's just...I don't feel like you respect me at all," Emma scoffed.

"At all?" Regina asked, "That's not true Emma, I love you."

"I love you too but apparently none of that matters because you still decide to ignore any request I make," Emma pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'll do better, I promise," Regina said.

"Do you even realize how many times you've said that to me?" Emma asked.

Regina looked down, she needed to get out of this, she was getting frustrated. She gently rubbed the young girls thighs, "Emma, I know you don't understand or believe me but I am seriously trying to do right by you. You can keep my phone forever if you want, I don't care, as long as I have you, I don't care."

Emma couldn't help but blush and smile, "I love you."

Regina cheered on the inside, she had won the girl over, "I love you too, now since you're here, you might as well stay the night don't you think?"

"Actually I don't think that's very wise, I'm not even suppose to be here remember? I have to go home, we have to follow the rules," Emma smirked.

"This is torture," Regina admitted.

 **How do you guys think Regina will react when she finds out Tink wants to play? Why didn't Emma mention it? Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Ok, so I decided to go with the college story but a little different than what I suggested. I hope you all like it though, if I get a lot of reviews on this chapter of Broken, I'll upload the first chapter to my new story TOMORROW (Today if you're in the US like me and its already past midnight). Anyway...I hope you all enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! It's a little short but the next one will be much longer.**

Chapter 19

Emma would be fooling herself if she said that she wasn't hurt. If she said she forgave Regina's actions. If she said she wasn't worried. That's just the thing, Emma Swan is no fool. During church on Sunday, listening to her father give his sermon, Emma couldn't help but study Regina and Tink casually whispering to each other every now and then. She didn't bring up Tink to Regina for one reason and one reason only, she wanted to observe how Regina acted around Tink. If the text went unnoticed, if she would flirt with Tink, and if Regina could truly resist temptation.

After church, Emma went riding with Lily, as usual. They watched the sunset as they talked and laughed, for the first time in a long time Emma was happy she wasn't around Regina, she needed Lily's company.

Emma adjusted on her saddle a little before looking at her Best Friend, "Can we have more adventures?"

Lily smiled, "Sure, like what?"

"I don't know but all we've done is shop," Emma chuckled, "Let's take a road trip."

"Ugh I wish it could be just you and me, that would be awesome but of course it won't happen that way so who will we take along with us?" Lily asked.

"Good question. My brother might do it, if your sister does it," Emma smirked.

"Well then we're stuck, Regina _hates_ road trips. She can't sit in one spot for too long," Lily nodded.

"Where would we go anyway?" Emma asked.

"Hmm...Florida?" Lily suggested.

Emma smirked, "I love that idea. Don't worry about Regina, I'll...persuade her."

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Lily asked her sister as they ate dinner together at Granny's.

"Nothing to talk about," Regina said before taking another forkful of her salad.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Have you talked to Emma since you went riding earlier?" Regina asked, ignoring her sister's question.

"Uh yeah, I'm texting her right now actually," Lily chuckled.

Regina huffed and clinched her jaw, "She won't respond to any of _my_ text."

"Oh...about that...do you seriously have girls texting your phone for playtime?" Lily asked.

"So that's what this is about? We talked about that!" Regina snapped.

"What about Tink?" Lily said.

"I..we...w-what do you mean?" Regina questioned.

Lily frowned, "Nothing…"

"No, let's talk," Regina said.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this," Lily said.

"Too late," Regina snapped.

"Do you like her?" Lily asked.

"No...I just think she's-"

"You want to fuck her," Lily confirmed.

"No no no, no. I just want to play with her," Regina admitted, "Don't get it wrong dear, I love Emma, I want and need her but Tink and I have history, she was the first woman other than Danielle that I've played with...her screams," she shivered, "Were...interesting."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't care. Let it go. You have to. Regina please don't fuck this up."

"I'm not fucking anything up, I won't touch Tink. You can trust me," Regina assured.

Lily studied her, "Hmm...we'll see."

 **XXXXX**

"You know the silent treatment doesn't seem like your style dear," Regina told Emma as she entered the stables where Emma brushed her horse.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Well, you won't text me back or answer your phone so I decided to be proactive. Did I do something wrong?" The older woman asked.

"No, I just needed time to think," Emma said.

"As if we haven't spent enough time apart!?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"That doesn't matter Regina, my feelings matter, whether you believe it or not," Emma muttered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Emma I love you, your feelings mean-"

"Nothing, they mean nothing. All you care about is yourself!" Emma had finally snapped, "If you love me then why do you want to play with Tink?"

"Lily…" Regina shook her head, "Emma, it's not what-"

"Oh please Regina just stop! Stop lying to me! I'm not stupid! I know you want-"

"I got rid of my room," Regina blurted out.

Emma froze, "W-what?"

"My toys, my room...everything. It's all gone," Regina sighed.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to lose you," Regina said, "Emma I talk a big game, I figured I'd start backing it up."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," Regina said.

"But Regina...it's your life, it's apart of who you are," Emma said.

"I'll still be me," Regina nodded, "Emma, the temptation was overwhelming, I'll admit it. I only want you and you don't see that and that's not ok with me. I don't care about any other girl, about what people will say or who will be disappointed, I'm done with all the games and toys. I just want you."

Emma tried to blink the tears away that formed but she couldn't stop them, "Regina...I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll go to Florida with me," Regina smiled.

"You want to go to Florida?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Lily told me and I think a road trip is a great idea. Emma, I'm actually fun, well I used to be. It's time to let you see a side of me that I haven't showed to anyone...ever. I like adventures too," Regina swallowed, she was so nervous, the blonde could ignore everything she just said and stay mad at her.

The blonde stepped closer to her girlfriend and looked her in the eyes, "I love you so much Regina, thank you. Of course I'll go to Florida with you."

Regina smiled brightly, "Well that's great. Will you...spend the night with me?"

"Oh...Regina I don't think that's possible, I promised my dad I'd be home soon," Emma said.

Regina frowned a little as her eyes lowered sadly, "Oh."

Emma had never seen the brunette look so sad, she wanted to spend the night with her but she didn't want to hear David bitch about it. She already had to convince him to let her go to Florida, it's best that she stays on his good side. She kissed Regina softly, "I'll come over after my dad goes to bed."

* * *

"Florida?" David asked before eating some mashed potatoes.

"Well yeah dad, it's hot and fun," Graham said before taking a forkful.

Dinner had been good, the family was actually talking to each other like they loved each other. David wiped his mouth, "I don't know son, Florida is 7 ½ hours away."

"So? Dad come on, I think it'll be good for me and Emma to bond. My friend Jefferson has a beach house in Miami, he already said we could stay there, everything is taken care of," Graham said.

"Yeah but it's Miami, Emma is 16. There will be no one there to monitor her while you go out and do lord knows what," David said.

Graham shook his head, "It's really not going to be like that dad, you have no reason not to trust me!"

David sighed and looked at Emma who had been very quiet, "Sweetie, do you want to go to Miami with your brother?"

Emma shrugged while wearing a sad expression on her face, "It doesn't matter to me."

"What's wrong Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"It's not like you guys care," Emma scoffed.

"I do," Mary-Margaret exclaimed.

"So do I," David scoffed.

"I miss Regina, I miss being free, feeling free! I feel so trapped here," Emma exclaimed.

David frowned, this was all his fault, "I'm sorry that you feel that way but I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"You mean what's best for you," Emma muttered.

"Emma, I want you to be free but I also want you to be careful and understand that being with Regina will never be right," David said.

"I honestly don't care about that, I love her. Look, the least you can do is let me go to Miami and before you worry, don't, Regina won't be secretly attending. Thanks to you, Lily told me Henry is making Regina work for him so she won't have time to go to Florida," Emma said.

"Well if Florida is what will put a smile on your face then I'll let you go but you have to listen to your brother and just try to have fun despite...missing Regina," he swallowed.

Emma smiled widely, "Thank you daddy."

 **XXXXX**

"He said yes?!" Regina gasped.

"Yes! He'd damn near do anything to keep my mind off and away from you," Emma chuckled, she stepped closer to Regina, "But you know there's not a second that goes by that I don't miss you."

Regina pulled Emma closer, "I know my little Swan. Let's go to my room and watch a movie, the couch gives me back pain."

It wasn't long before they were half way through the hilarious movie Spy, Emma was laying on Regina's chest with one of her legs draped over the brunette's waist. Regina was enjoying the movie but having a hard time focusing, the blonde kept pecking her neck and shifting her body causing it to grind into her. Emma didn't know the effect she had on the brunette.

Emma laughed, "Oh my gosh, I wasn't expected her to fall like that."

Regina chuckled, "Yeah she's pretty funny. Definitely a Melissa McCarthy fan now."

"Me too. Baby?" Emma questioned.

"Yes?" Regina asked.

"I love you," Emma smiled hard.

"I love you too little Swan," she paced a soft kiss on the blondes lips. Regina was shocked when she felt Emma's lips kiss her back hungrily.

Emma began grinding herself into Regina slowly as their kisses became more intense. Regina knew Emma could feel her growing partner against her thigh, she needed the blonde so bad. Emma blushed when she felt Regina pressed against her, she couldn't believe Regina was hard because of her. The girl who never feels sexy or beautiful had the ability to torture her girlfriend.

Emma moaned when Regina lowered her kisses to her neck, "Mm no marks."

"I know," Regina smirked before nipping at her neck and sucking it gently.

Emma moaned softly, it was so cute and melodic, Regina loved hearing her. Regina was happy Emma only wore an oversized t-shirt, she let hands slip under it and cares Emma's body. The blonde shivered when Regina's smooth hands came in contact with her breast.

"There's _so_ many things I want right now Swan," Regina said as she pinched the young girls nipples softly.

Emma was so nervous, she couldn't help it, Regina always made her nervous. She looked Regina in the eyes refusing to blush, Regina bit her lip which only forced Emma to blush. Emma smiled, "I've missed you."

"I've miss you too," Regina pecked her lips sweetly, "May I take this off dear?"

Emma nodded shyly, she sucked in a breath when the cool air her naked body and hardened nipples. Regina's eyes raked over Emma naked body hungrily, she hooked her thumbs on the cute pink panties and slid them down. The brunette nearly fainted when she saw the glistening core of her girlfriend, it was mouth watering.

"May I?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma responded.

Regina didn't hesitate to latch onto Emma's perfect clit and suck it gently, she tasted heavenly. Regina thought back to the first time she tasted Emma and quickly remembered that Emma's taste was like blood to a vampire, she didn't think she'd be able to control herself. She threw Emma's leg over her shoulder and began to attack, she dove her tongue deep within Emma causing the blonde to scream out and arch off the bed.

"Regina!" Emma screamed. She couldn't explain what she felt, she was seeing stars. She closed her eyes tight and let out a ripple of endless moans.

Regina slid out and flicked the blondes clit fast, she applauded herself when Emma's hands gripped her hair and pulled it hard. Her little swan felt like she was floating to heaven at the moment. Regina nearly went into a frenzy when she tasted the sweet cream that seeped out of Emma when she came.

Emma was seeing stars, her vision was blurred, Regina was an expert at making her feel the best she's ever felt. She just wished she could make Regina feel the same, she placed both hands over her face, "Regina?" She mumbled.

"Yes little swan?" Regina asked as she wiped her mouth.

"Why did you get rid of your room?" Emma asked.

"I told you already...so I wouldn't lose you," Regina said.

"Yeah but…" Emma began to tear up.

"But what?" Regina asked as she's laid back down next to Emma.

"What if I'm not enough for you? What if _this_ isn't enough for you? I just want to make you happy and-"

"You do," Regina pulled Emma into her, "Emma you are the _only_ thing that keeps me happy. You're more than enough."

"Yeah but this is all new to you, you've been used to a certain lifestyle for so many years and just to stop cold turkey is-"

"Insane. I know but Emma, I don't care, I'm strong enough to deal with this. Emma please just let me love you, don't worry about the what ifs," Regina kissed Emma's head, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma said.

"Now can I get back to what I was doing?" Emma chuckled and nodded, "Good, by the way, _never_ stop me again." Regina rolled on top of Emma and stared down at her body, "God, you're so beautiful."

"I'm not," Emma blushed.

Regina frowned, "Why don't you believe that you're beautiful? I have to fight off the leeches," she chuckled.

"Just because people want to have sex with me doesn't make me beautiful," Emma muttered.

"No, being you makes you beautiful," Regina stated.

"Regina can you just...continue, I don't want to talk about it," Emma groaned.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Well I'm sorry but now I don't want to continue."

Emma rolled her eyes and pulled the covers up, "Fine Regina," she scoffed before rolling over.

 **XXXXX**

"So you want to me to give you a week off so you can to go to Miami and hang with Jefferson?" Henry asked his daughter as they looked at a new property of his.

"Yes, please? I need to get away, with all of this restraining orders and shit against me...I don't want to be here," Regina sighed.

"Hmmm, well I was hoping to leave you in charge while I go to Hong Kong," Henry sighed, "But, you're right. You may go, under one condition."

"What's that?" She asked.

"You must take Lily with you," he said.

"Aw shucks, that sucks," she smirked.

* * *

Two days later, Regina and Lily were packing waiting on Graham to pick them up. Lily gave her sister a smile, "I'm happy we are doing this."

"Me too," Regina shrugged, "I just want to get away."

"Regina...can I ask you something?" Lily questioned carefully.

"Sure what's up?" Regina asked.

"You remember when I walked into your playroom last night and found it empty?" Regina nodded, Lily continued, "I saw blood on the carpet-"

Regina looked up at her sister slowly, "Lily…"

"And then, I called Jefferson to talk about why he moved to Miami, he said he had to flee New York. Do you know why?" Lily asked.

"Nope, he just moved," Regina lied.

"That's funny because when I asked him why, he told me to ask you," Lily stated.

Regina chuckled, "He's just fooling around, don't pay him any attention."

Lily looked at her sister suspiciously but decided to leave it alone, she chuckled, "Yeah, Jefferson has always been weird."

"So weird," Regina smiled nervously.

Graham honked his horn from downstairs, both the women quickly exited the condo, Regina pulled out her phone as she traveled down the steps and sent a text to Jefferson:

 _ **11:04am: Keep your mouth shut or else.**_

 **To Be Continued…**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Here it is! Happy Monday! Please read and enjoy, oh and REVIEW! Please let me know your thoughts!**

Chapter 20

The road trip was going well, Graham was still driving, they were just passing Savannah, Georgia. Regina sat in the passenger seat, Emma and Lily were in the back sleeping.

"So Ruby hit on me the day," Graham chuckled.

Regina laughed, "What did she say?"

"Nothing interesting, she just kept rubbing my chest and my arm every time she came to check on me while I ate my lunch. She said I looked good and my beard was sexy," he smirked.

"What are you going to do?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh when we get back I'm definitely going to make my move but I just thought it was funny how she's comfortable with throwing herself at people," he said.

"Yeah that shit is wild. I could never," Regina scoffed.

 ***Ding***

"Exactly. So I think I wanna drop out of school, I don't like it," he said.

"I thought you wanted to be a cop," she said looking down at her phone.

 ***Ding***

"I do it's just...I'm so far away," Graham stated.

 ***Ding***

"Ok seriously, whose phone is that? Is that Emma's?" She asked.

"I think so," he nodded.

Regina looked behind her and saw the phone sitting on her girlfriend's lap, she gently retrieved it, sure not to wake her gf, "All of these messages are from Neal."

"What does he want?" Graham furrowed his eyebrows.

"Let's find out, shall we," she opened them.

 **2:43pm: Swan did you fall asleep?**

 **2:47pm: Of course you did, punk.**

 **2:48pm: Sleep tight.**

"He's annoying," she rolled her eyes, "She's been texting him all day."

"About what? Come on, read them to me. I would love to know what Neal and Emma have to talk about," he teased.

 **Today 12:31pm**

 **12:31pm: Good afternoon.**

 _ **12:33pm: :D Neal, what's up?**_

 **12:34pm: Nothing, how's the trip going?**

 _ **12:35pm: Eh, it's alright. We aren't there yet lol**_

 **12:36pm: True, so about dinner the other night...sorry we had to cut it short.**

 _ **12:47pm: It's fine, your dad can be pretty demanding.**_

 **12:50pm: Yeah, he's pretty pissed. I love our dinners tho**

 _ **12:52pm: Me too, they've helped me deal with all this drama.**_

 **12:54pm: How are you and your asshole?**

 **12:55pm: I mean Regina**

 _ **12:57pm: -_- Not funny. We are alright.**_

 **12:58pm: I guess. She's a jerk Emma.**

 _ **1:03pm: Your point?...**_

 **1:05pm: You deserve better.**

 **1:26pm: Did I just piss you off?**

 _ **1:27pm: Of course you did.**_

 **1:29pm: Sorry, just stating my opinion.**

 _ **1:34pm: I know but I don't need everyone voicing their opinion. I can handle Regina.**_

 **1:36pm: You sure? If she ever hurt you...I don't know what I'd do without you.**

 _ **1:37pm: I'm fine Neal.**_

"Yeah ok, I don't want to read anymore," Regina said as she locked the phone.

"He likes her Regina, of course he's going to say those things. Don't worry about him," Graham said.

"It's not him I'm worried about. Emma isn't happy," Regina stated, "That's why I need this trip to be perfect-" Emma's phone began to ring loudly, Regina quickly answered not wanting to wake Emma.

It was Neal, he had the camera on a photo booth picture of him and Emma, "Look what I found."

"Very nice," Regina said.

He quickly turned the camera around, "Regina?" His eyebrows furrowed, "Uh hi, where's Emma?"

"She's sleeping. If you don't mind Neal, stop blowing up her phone. You're being a nuisance," she scoffed.

"Sorry. You better make sure Emma comes back in one piece," he said.

"Is that a threat dear?" she smirked.

"N-no, I just don't want her to get hurt. I don't trust you," he said.

"Quite frankly, that doesn't matter. I love Emma, she'll be well protected while we are away," Regina said.

"She better be. I have some dirt on you Regina, I'm sure you wouldn't want Emma finding out it," he stated, "Just make sure she's safe."

"I'm not worried Neal, goodbye. Have a wonderful day," Regina said before hanging up on the teen.

Little did they know, Emma woke up the moment she heard her phone ring, she was just pretending to be sleep in the backseat.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm in Miami bitch!" Lily yelled out the window.

Emma giggled at her best friend and took in the beautiful scenery, the water looked surreal and the weather was heavenly.

"We'll be arriving at Jefferson's shortly," Regina said as she drove.

Emma punched her sleeping brother in the arm and Lily smacked him in the back of head causing him to jump up, they couldn't control their laughter, "Wake up bro," Emma laughed.

"You two are fucking children," he glared before yawning, "I won't deal with you guys messing with me all vacation."

"Oh hush, you're a big baby," Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm starving Gina."

"I know little Swan, me too. How about we get there, shower, and go out to dinner?" Regina suggested.

"I'd love that," Emma said.

"Hey, I want to go!" Lily whined.

"Not this time, sorry. I need to talk to Emma," Regina said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "If it's about you talking to Neal we already know."

Emma gasped and smacked her best friend arm, "Lily!"

"Shit, sorry," Lily said.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "It's not about that."

 **XXXXX**

Once the arrived to Jefferson's house Emma could feel the tension between him and Regina. She didn't know what it was about but she hoped it wouldn't spoil their trip, if it wasn't already spoiled.

Regina showered first, when it was Emma's turn, she took the opportunity to talk to Jefferson. His beach house was very nice, the backdoor was about 50 feet from the water. He was standing outside with his feet in the water on the phone with his mother. Regina walked outside and stood next to him, she waited about 5 minutes for his phone call to end.

He hung up and looked at her, "I know what you're going to say."

"Oh really? Then why the hell are you making things so awkward, you flee to Miami are you serious?" Regina asked.

"I know it looks suspicious but I just had to get out of New York. Regina, what we did-"

"What _you_ did," she corrected.

"What _I_ did haunts me, what was I supposed to do?" Jefferson asked.

"You were suppose to keep your mouth shut and stay in New York. Then you let Lily know more than she should what the fuck?!" Regina snapped, "If Emma-"

"I won't say another word about it Regina, I swear," he stated.

"You better not," she said, "Or you won't live to regret it."

Emma watched them from the upstairs bedroom window, "Are they arguing?" Lily asked as she stepped next to her.

"I don't know but Regina's pissed," Emma said.

"She told me that he was acting weird," Lily shrugged.

"Hmm, he always came off that way. Like that dude from Twilight who was always stiff," she said.

Lily chuckled, "That's so spot on. I think he has a little Malfoy Draco in him too," she said.

"Whatever his problem is, he better stop pissing my girlfriend off, I don't like it when she's bothered unless it's coming from me," Emma stated.

Lily laughed, "You two are really just so perfect," she said sarcastically.

* * *

Regina and Emma had been gone for about an hour now, Lily was bored out of her mind. Jefferson had three extra rooms, perfect for all of them. She walked to Graham's room, his door was slightly open, she stepped inside. He was sitting up watching reruns of Friends, "You okay Lil?"

"Yeah? I'm just bored...can I watch TV with you?" Lily asked.

Graham looked over at the younger girl, she had on an oversized t-shirt, he cleared his throat, "Uh sure Lily, come on."

She slid into bed with him, "I didn't know you like Friends."

"I don't actually, I'm more a Full House type of guys but it's not on," he sighed.

"Well good because I like Friends," she smiled.

He looked at her and smiled, she nudged her with his shoulder, "Oh hush."

She giggled cutely before casually leaning her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her before focusing back on the TV. He couldn't rid his mind of the sudden thought and question: _Lily is hot. Jesus, when did my best friend's little sister become so hot?_

 **XXXXX**

"So what do you have to talk to me about?" Emma asked before wiping her mouth. Regina had taken her to a grill by the beach, it was very nice.

"I uh," Regina swallowed, "Well for starters, I was wondering if you could tell me when your secret dinners with Neal started…"

Emma swallowed, Regina didn't look angry though, she looked...worried. Emma blinked before answering, "Well, we've only had dinner a few times. When I broke up with you, that's when they started. If you're uncomfo-"

"Do you enjoy them?" Regina asked fiddling with the small box in her hands.

Emma looked everywhere but the desperate chocolate eyes beaming at her, "Well yeah, I guess you can say I do. Neal's my friend though Regina, it's not what you think."

Regina gave a meek smile, "I understand dear."

"Is that all?" Emma asked.

"Yes...that's all," Regina said as she put the small box back in her pocket discreetly.

"I love you Regina, you know I only want you right?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged, "I'm honestly not sure anymore."

"Regina...I don't want Neal," Emma scoffed.

"It's not about that Swan, it's about your happiness. I want to be the one to make you-"

"If that's what you want then stop lying and hiding stuff from me, something's going on and you think I can tell," Emma said.

"Emma, I have told you everything that can possible think of. All I care about now is keeping you with me, I don't want-...no, I _can't_ lose you again," Regina said.

"You won't," Emma assured, "Just talk to me Regina."

Regina nodded, "Got it."

* * *

Regina and Emma entered the beach house and looked around. It was dark and quiet...too quiet. They exchanged looks before traveling upstairs, it's wasn't too late so everyone should be up. They entered the guest room where Lily was staying, "Lily?" Emma called.

Regina turned on the light and saw the bed empty, "Where could she be?"

Emma shrugged, turned off the light and left the room, she went to her brother's room with Regina following, "Graham?"

Regina flicked on the light, her eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw Lily and Graham sleep in the bed together. All her sister was wearing was underwear and oversized t-shirt, her best friend had on nothing but his basketball shorts, "What the hell?!"

The odd couple jumped up, suddenly wide awake, Graham couldn't even comprehend what was going on because had her hands wrapped around his neck, "Gina chill!"

"What the hell are you doing in bed with my little sister?!" She yelled with rage in her eyes.

"Regina, it's not like that," Lily said trying to pull her sister off her friend.

"We were just sleeping, I swear," Graham wheezed out. He knew he was stronger than Regina of course but he'd never put his hands on her so he just waited until she realized that she had nothing to worry about.

"Exactly Gina," Lily breathed out.

Regina glared at Graham once more but she let him go, after all, she _is_ fucking his little sister so she couldn't really get mad, "I'm sorry," she took a step back.

Emma stayed silent, she was observing. She could care less if they had sex all she could think about was the rage in Regina's eyes. In that moment, she looked like she had killed someone or had the ability to. It scared Emma.

Regina had noticed. Her behavior was new to Emma, sure the girl had seen her mad but never enraged. She really was upset because she knew what type of guy Graham was and didn't want him to hurt his sister, regardless of their friendship.

Lily looked at her sister, "Are you ok?" She asked, knocked Regina out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower, excuse me," she quickly exited the room.

Emma and Lily looked at each other with confused eyes, "I've never seen her so mad," Emma muttered.

"Tell me about it," Lily muttered back.

 **XXXXX**

"Gina?" Emma called while walking into the room.

Regina was in the bathroom connected to the room, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine dear, I'll be out in a minute," Regina said.

"Uh ok, I'll be in the room with Lily," Emma replied.

"Alright," Regina said.

Emma was walking to the guest room when she heard her brother and Jefferson arguing in Jefferson's room, she went up to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"Dude you mean to tell me that Regina doesn't know what you did?!" Graham yelled.

"If she did, she'd kill me. I was suppose to throw him in the ocean, after she-"

"Wait wait wait...she? I thought she had nothing to do with it," Graham furrowed his eyebrows.

"She told you that? Dude no, she had a very big part in it all," Jefferson scoffed.

"So you mean to tell me that Regina helped you kill Haans?!" Graham asked completely shocked.

Emma gasped. _What the fuck?_ She thought before going downstairs and storming out of the house.

"I don't really know how to explai-"

"I'll explain it," Regina said stepping into the room.

Graham walked over to her quickly, "You lied to me? You said you had _nothing_ to do with Haans?!"

Regina sighed, "I know, I've been lying-"

"That's all you've been doing Regina! Then you have the nerve to get upset about Lily!?" He shoved her, "I trusted you with my sister! You think I don't know what happens when you two spend the night together?" He placed his hands on his head and looked up, "Oh my god, you touched my sister…" He glared at her, "With the same hands you killed Haans with."

"You don't understand-"

"I don't need to understand!" He yelled, "You're sick!"

She frowned, "No it's not-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR-"

"I DID IT ALL FOR EMMA! HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!" She yelled.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **If I get 10 reviews within the hour, I'll post CBS tonight ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL FEEDBACK!**

 **Ok, I like this chapter a lot, like more than most and I don't know why. I think its because I set up a lot of things in it, I wonder if you guys can pick up on some things. HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 21

"What the hell do you mean he was going to kill Emma?" Graham asked.

Regina sighed and leaned against the wall, "I was…watching her," she cleared her throat, "While we couldn't see each other, I needed to know that she was ok. She was in Granny's and he was talking to her. I didn't know when or how he came to StoryBrooke but I sure as hell knew why...for _my_ Swan."

"Well what happened?" Graham asked.

"Nothing, at first. A few days had past and everything seemed fine until one day he started following her, she must've turned him down while they were talking because he was pissed, he had a look in his eyes that even gave _me_ the creeps," she said, "So I did what I had to do...with Jefferson's help."

"Well...thank you, I guess," Graham sighed, "Gina I'm s-"

"Don't," she said before walking out of the room.

"Have you seen Emma?" Lily asked, "She's not in here."

"No," Regina looked around, "Have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, she keeps declining," Lily sighed, "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?!" Regina snapped, "I'll find her, just stay here."

 **XXXXX**

"You didn't get rid of your room for me," Emma said softly, "Did you?"

Regina found Emma a little ways down the beach, the blonde had been crying. Regina felt horrible, guilt washed over her whole body as she sat next to the blonde, "I did...but not entirely."

"You kill him there didn't you?" Emma asked, "I've been thinking...about it all. About all of your lies, about all of the times I thought I mattered when I don't. I just want you to be a good person Regina, why'd you-"

"Because he was going to kill you," she swallowed, "Emma, I wouldn't have harmed him if he hadn't planned on harming you. He was following you, he was using me and Graham to get to you. He's sick."

"Oh yeah? Well I know someone sicker," she cut her eyes towards Regina.

It felt like a knife that just went through her heart, "Emma…"

"All you had to do was tell me Regina. What's so hard about talking to me?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to disappoint you, I don't want to scare you or lose you," Regina said, "Emma, I've never felt this way before. You're the only piece of happiness I have and I'll do _anything_ I have to. I couldn't let him plot on you any longer."

"I know...I don't blame you but killing is wrong Regina. All of this sinning is wrong, _we_ must stop...all of it," Emma stated.

"When you say all...you mean…?"

"Sex as well. If you love me, you'll understand," Emma said.

"Does this mean you're not leaving me?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled and wiped away a tear, "Regina I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to, I tried that already and it didn't work. I made you a promise, I'm never going to leave you again. There's nothing you can do to push me away _but_ there will be consequences."

"Consequences?" Regina chuckled, "Have you forgotten who I am dear?"

"Nope," Emma said, "You're the woman who'd do anything to protect me...you're the woman that I love. In many eyes, me loving you isn't right but in mine, you're the only person who understands me."

"I love you Emma," Regina said.

"I love you too," Emma smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"No way," Emma laughed.

" _Yes way, I totally told him off. This is crazy Emma, I shouldn't hate my dad this much," Neal sighed._

"It's not crazy, it's life. I mean is working the pawn shop that bad? I think he just wants to spend time with you," Emma sighed, "You're being defiant."

" _So what! Screw what he wants, what about what I want?" Neal asked._

"I think you should calm down and actually have a conversation with him," Emma said.

" _I've tried Emma. I need you here right now, I'm alone," Neal said._

"Go find Killian or Robin, I'll be back soon. I'll talk to you later, and remember what I said Neal," Emma said.

" _Yeah yeah, I love you Emma, so much," he said before hanging up._

Emma gulped, Regina cleared her throat, "So this is why you've been couped in this room since we came back...to talk to _him_."

"It's not what you think, he's just going through a rough time," Emma nodded.

"Yeah but this is suppose to be _our_ trip Swan," Regina said.

Emma walked over to Regina and kissed her deeply, "It still is, want to go for a swim?"

Regina smirked, "I'd do anything to get you wet Swan."

"Hmm, I guess it's a good thing that isn't a hard task then huh?" Emma winked before going into the bathroom to change.

"You know this no sex thing is going to kill me right?!" Regina called out.

* * *

Graham had just came back from the beach with Jefferson when he heard faint sobbing coming from Lily's room. Emma and Regina had gone swimming and Jefferson went to bed, it was safe. He knocked on the door before opening it, "Lily are you ok?"

"Yeah," she quickly wiped her tears, "What's up?"

He sighed and closed the door, making sure to lock it, "Uh nothing, just came back from the beach…you want to talk about it?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"Killian and I broke up," she sniffled, "He's a jerk."

"What did he do?" Graham asked while wrapping his strong arms around the girl.

"He told me that he wants more from me, that I wasn't _giving_ him enough but the last time we...ya know, I didn't like it at all. He was too aggressive so I stopped doing it with him and now he's leaving me," she sobbed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with saying no. Did you talk to Emma about it? Maybe she can give you better advice than I can," he chuckled.

"No, I haven't seen her all day. Oh, and please don't tell Regina, she'd kill him if she ever found that I was even the slightest bit uncomfortable," Lily pleaded.

"I won't tell a soul. You're worth so much more than what he can offer you Lily, I'm sorry he hurt you but I'm not sorry he left you because you deserve so much more," he stated.

"You really think so?" Lily asked with teary brown eyes.

"Yes, I really do. You're beautiful and fun, and from what Regina tells me, you're smart as hell with a bright future," he smiled, "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

She looked him in his eyes, "Even you?"

He cleared his throat a little, "Oh Lily...you wouldn't want me."

"I asked you a simple question," she snapped.

"Wow, you are Regina's sister," he chuckled, "Uh yeah, even me. If you were mine, I'd cherish you."

"Good to know," she smiled, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"I'm sorry Lily, not tonight. Regina would flip if-"

"Please? I don't want to be alone," she pouted.

She was so cute it was impossible to say no. He liked Lily just a little bit too much, this was bad. This was very very bad.

 **XXXXX**

Emma laughed as Regina splashed water on her, "Stop!"

"Make me," Regina smirked as she splashed more water. She grabbed Emma by the waist and pulled her close, "You enjoying our trip so far?"

"Eh it's ok I guess," Emma gave a sarcastic eye roll.

Regina looked at Emma with worried eyes, "A-are you...are you happy with me dear?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Emma asked.

"I get the feeling you'd rather be somewhere else. I know we've talked about it but I can't help but think that I'm not doing this right. Something's in the way," Regina said.

"You mean someone," Emma confirmed.

"...I mean do you _have_ to be friends with Neal? I don't want you to feel conflicted," Regina said.

"You're scared, admit it. Regina you have nothing to worry about," Emma announced in the middle of the ocean water, under the moonlight.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Regina kissed Emma with love causing the blonde to wrap her arms around the brunette's neck. It was a beautiful night out, the moon was full and gave the dark beach the perfect glow. The water cool so it felt great wrapped around the couple. Regina cautiously slid her hand down to the front of Emma's bikini, the blonde kissed her hungrily as the hand snaked it's way inside of the bikini rubbing her clit gently.

A soft moan escaped the blonde's lips, "Regina…" She warned.

"I'm sorry but I can't resist you Swan," Regina smirked as she sank two fingers deep into her girlfriend causing her to scream out. Regina's lips latched onto her neck and sucked the skin their until it was marked. With Emma moaning in her ear, Regina couldn't help but get hard.

"We need to stop," Emma moaned, "Mmm I'm gonna-"

"You're going to what?" Regina smirked against her neck before pecking it, "Let go Swan," she instructed as she curled her fingers inside the tight canal.

"Fuck!" Emma hissed. Regina loved when she cursed, she began quickening her pace, Emma wrapped one leg around the brunette, "Regina," she moaned, she was so close to cumming all over her. In the middle of the water.

Regina hit Emma's g-spot a few more times before smiling when she felt the blonde quaking and bucking her hips against the talented fingers as she came. All she wanted to do was make Emma feel good. Mission Complete.

* * *

Later that week, Regina could be found between Emma's legs, devouring her core like she has many times that week. Regina diagnosed herself addicted to Emma's sweet taste. Emma's plan of no sex with Regina clearly wasn't thought out properly, she knew Regina was very persuasive and her controlling ways would turn her on so why did she think she'd be able to stop?

"Oh Regina, right there," Emma moaned while pulling Regina's hair, something that turned Regina on more.

Regina flicked her tongue on the swollen clit faster, she watched as the blonde arched her back and allowed her eyes to roll in the back of her head. Truth be told, Regina had blue balls, one sided oral sex was pretty much all that's been going on between them. She'd never ask Emma to do something she didn't want to do so she figured she'd just go with the flow. Emma was screaming her name and cumming hard, her sweet cream was seeping out of her straight into Regina's mouth.

There was a loud knock on the door, "Guys come on! It's almost 3am some of us are trying to sleep!" An angry Graham shouted through the door before walking always.

Emma turned deep red, Regina simply laughed at her best friend, "I think he's jealous dear."

"He's always been jealous of me," the blonde chuckled.

"Sure," Regina rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Now, where were we-"

Emma phone rang loudly, she quickly reached for it, "It's my dad," Regina rolled her eyes for real this time, "Hi daddy."

Regina listened to Emma talking to her father but couldn't ignore the extra voices she heard down the hall. Graham was yelling at Jefferson and she wanted to know why. She snaked out of the bed and walked down the hall to Lily's room where they were, "What's going on?!" She asked when she saw that Graham had Jefferson in a chokehold.

"H-he came in m-my room and and and-" Lily couldn't finish her sentence before breaking into tears.

Regina's eyes turned dark, "What did he do?"

"Well…

 _Jefferson walked into Lily's room, the girl was dozing off. He smirked, "Look at you, you can barely stay up."_

 _She chuckled, "I'm a tad sleepy. What are you doing in here?"_

 _He sat on her bed, "Well I came to see if you were up because," he placed his hand on her thigh, "I have some questions for you."_

" _Like?" She asked while quickly glancing at his hand, she was starting to feel uncomfortable._

" _Will you go out with me?" He asked while rubbing her thigh._

 _She pushed his hand off, "I'm sorry but I don't-"_

" _Why not!?" He raised his voice, "I'm a much better choice than Graham."_

" _I don't don't even know what you're talking about," she scoffed._

" _Oh please, I know you like Graham. Can I just have a chance? You're hot and you know it so don't act so surprised. He's a dog, I on the other hand-"_

" _Are a pig," she snapped, "Now get out...please."_

 _He launched at her with force making sure to kiss her teenage lips met his, she pushed him but he wouldn't budge. He placed his hands on her thighs, gripping them so hard they began to bruise. Muffled screams could be heard from Lily especially when he inched towards her panties._

"And then that's when Graham came in," Lily said.

By this time Emma had managed to enter the room, she climbed in the bed and held her best friend. Regina hadn't said a word and that scared both Emma and Lily. She watched Jefferson struggle against Graham's hold, "Let me go!" Jefferson yelled.

Graham let him go only to grab him by his neck and shove him into the one, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"Because that wouldn't be a good example to set for your gorgeous sister," he smirked.

"Watch it," Regina snapped.

Graham punched him in the face causing him to laugh, "Looks like someone hasn't been taking their meds."

"I don't need them, I'm fine," Jefferson argued while holding his jaw.

"Emma, why don't you and Lily go walk on the beach," Regina suggested.

"But-"

"Now!" Regina yelled.

Emma and Lily quickly got out of the bed. Lily began pulling on some shorts. Jefferson winked at her, Regina snapped and wrapped her hands around his neck. Emma rushed over, "Stop it!"

"Stay out of this Em, go outside," Graham instructed.

"I'm not some little kid that you can give a toy to and tell them to sit down!" She yelled causing Regina to look at her like she was crazy.

Jefferson took this opportunity to shove Regina causing her to stumble back. Graham and Regina were getting tired of this guy, they wanted to deal with him alone and away from prying eyes but Emma and Lily were making it difficult. Regina wanted rip his head off but she refused to do it with Emma watching, that would just start a whole new argument.

"Emma, please just go," Graham said, "We'll be done in a second."

Emma looked at Regina, "Can you please not do this?"

"Yeah listen to your little Swan," Jefferson smirked.

"He's begging for it," Regina said.

"I don't care, the police can deal with him and we can pin Haans' murder on him, that'll be enough. You two don't need to do this," Emma stated.

"Sorry Swan but nothing you say will work. Regina won't listen, she's hardwired a different way. She likes hurting people, she can't help it. Don't worry, you'll be next," Jefferson said seriously.

"SHUT UP!" Regina yelled.

"You know I'm right Emma!" He yelled before Graham punched him causing him to fall to the floor, "It won't be long before she's beating your sister and throwing her around and you're going to be the idiot who allows it."

Graham swallowed, "You're wrong, she's changed."

Jefferson looked at the rage in Regina's eyes, "Has she? You know what she's capable of, we both do. Protect Emma."

Emma couldn't listen to it anymore, she stormed out of the room. Regina sighed with a relief and walking over to Jefferson and squatted next to him, "You got lucky tonight. She heard every word you said and if she leaves me because of it, I'll be back to kill you."

 **XXXXX**

Regina demanded that they left that night, she didn't want to be in that house any longer. She was going crazy on the inside, Emma hadn't said a word since they left the house, Regina was getting scared. She instructed for Lily to sit in the front with Graham so she could be in the back with Emma, so they could talk. She was hold Emma in her arms and the blonde was wide awake but not speaking, "What's on your mind little Swan?"

"You," Emma said.

"All good things I hope," Regina smiled.

"Some," Emma said.

"Emma...about what Jefferson said, you know I'd never hurt you right?" Regina asked nervously.

Emma nodded, "But I had to beg you not to hurt him, I saved his life. Maybe you haven't changed as much as you want me to believe."

"Why do you doubt me?" Regina asked.

"Because I saw that look in your eyes Regina, you wanted to kill him. The fact that it's so easy for you to hurt someone and feel no remorse...scares me," Emma admitted. Regina didn't say anything she just looked out the window, Emma looked at her, "Say something."

"I have nothing to say Emma," Regina announced, "I scare you, 'nough said."

"You don't scare me, the idea of you hurting people and getting in trouble for it scares me. I'm scared one day you'll lose control and the police will take you away from me forever. I don't want to change you, I love every part of you Regina and I mean that. So you're a little violent, that's cute but the thought of you getting out of control is not. I just want to you to find your inner peace," Emma announced.

"You already know my inner peace," Regina said.

"Me?" Emma questioned.

"Yes and...my playroom," Regina admitted.

"So let's play," Emma smirked, "I know you didn't throw your stuff away, you simply cleared the room, let's unclear it."

"You sure?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Positive," Emma said, "I love you Regina and I'm going to help you be happy."

"You, Emma Swan, are my happiness," Regina smiled, "I've never met someone who cares about me so much."

"I've never met someone who is willing to do any and everything to protect me and make me feel safe," Emma admitted.

"Well you know what they say, _**love**_ makes you do _crazy_ things," Regina said as she looked through Emma's phone and texted Neal while the blonde wasn't looking:

 _ **Stay away from my girlfriend or else.**_

 **Hmmm, what do you guys suspect? #NewRegina or #SameRegina? Is Emma being tricked into believing Regina has really changed for the better? Is it all apart of Regina's plan to** _ **break**_ **Emma down into being Regina's puppet? Or has Regina changed her ways? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Well well well, you guys are surely conflicted. Some of you think Regina has changed and some of you think she won't change just yet. This chapter is packed with stuff so I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think about Neal and Regina's actions.**

Chapter 22

A few days later, Regina could be found at "work" doing paperwork. She looked at the clock and smiled when it read 2:54pm. She quickly finished what she was writing and went looking for her father. It had been a long week and it was only Tuesday. Her and Emma had plans to go to the movie theater and she wanted to show Emma that she could be fun.

"Done so soon?" Henry asked when she walked into his office with a stack of papers.

"Yup, I have plans so...can I go now?" Regina asked.

"Sit. I want to talk to you," he pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

"What's this about?" She asked after she sat down. She wasn't in the mood for a speech.

"I need your opinion...I'm meeting with David and Gold about a youth center and I was wondering...is it a good idea?" He asked.

She smiled, she loved kids, "Of course. Children need a place to be free daddy, a place they feel safe. Even the teenagers need a nightclub or something."

He smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're so passionate about it because I plan on proposing that you run the whole thing."

"M-me? You'd trust me with a whole business?" She asked.

"Of course, I love you Regina. You and I both know you're capable of doing so, so why not give you a chance?" He asked.

 **XXXXX**

 **Group Message:** _ **Squad Goals 2.0**_

 **Neal: Anyone busy tonight?**

 **Lily: No, it's Tuesday…**

 _ **Me: Depends on what time.**_

 **Robin: Well milady, we didn't realize you were so busy.**

 **Ariel: Come on Em…**

 _ **Me: What do you guys want to do?**_

 **Neal: Found this cool spot just a little bit outside of town, has a waterfall and everything.**

 **Lily: ;) Awesome**

 **Killian: I want to come.**

 _ **Me: Ew**_

 **Lily: Ew**

 **Lily: Who added the cheater to the group chat?**

 **Robin: He's still our chum**

 **Lily: Ew.**

 **Neal: So are you coming or not Emma?**

 _ **Me: Uh...sure I guess. I have to ask Regina, we kinda have plans.**_

 **Neal: Lmfaoooo**

 **Killian: That's pure comedy.**

 **Robin: Lol**

 **Ariel: Emma, ask her, I'm sure she'll let you come**

 **Lily: *rolling eyes emoji* Tell my sister to get over herself.**

 _ **Me: *rolling eyes emoji, stale face emoji, annoyed emoji* Not funny. It's the respectful thing to do...she might have something special planned.**_

 **Neal: Yeah like hiding bodies…*tea emoji***

 **Killian: Dude!**

 _ **Me: What do you know that I don't?**_

 **Neal: Nevermind, just come hang out with your** _ **friends**_ **.**

 **Robin: It'll be fun...come on.**

 _ **Me: Ugh ok, I'm down.**_

Emma sighed. Neal knew something, something about Haans. She was scared to tell Regina because she'd only want to make sure Neal kept his mouth shut. She was also scared to ask Regina if she could go out with her friends because she knew how much Regina's hates Neal.

 **Babyyy: I'm outside little swan.**

Emma smiled widely before grabbing her things and running out of the house. She hopped in the car and looked at her girlfriend, "Hi baby."

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Regina asked before shifting gears and pulling off.

"It was pretty ok, I went shopping with Aurora. How about you?" Emma asked.

"Well, work was...work _but_ my father has a project that he wants me to be in charge of," Regina said.

Emma smiled, "Really? Tell me more."

"Eh...I don't know," Regina blushed nervously.

Emma had never seen this side of her girlfriend before, she looked extremely nervous like she would be judged or something, "What do you mean you don't know?" She placed her hand on the brunette's thigh, "Talk to me."

Regina instantly relaxed, "He wants to build a youth center and he knows how much he likes kids…"

"You like kids?!" Emma was completely surprised.

"Yes, I do," Regina nodded, "Is that...odd?"

"No, oh my goodness, no. It's beautiful. So does that mean you want kids…?" Emma asked.

Regina blushed, "Yes, I want at least 5."

"5?!" Emma giggled, "No way."

"You have no say so," Regina scoffed, "It's up to God."

"I will literally pray everyday that we only have 2," Emma said.

"So you want kids with me?" Regina asked.

Emma reached over and played with Regina's hair, "I want everything with you," she was looking at Regina with dreamy eyes. She didn't know when her infatuation with her girlfriend surfaced but she slowly becoming obsessed with anything Regina. Could it be the fact that she knows Regina killed a man just to protect her? No...that's creepy right?

Regina glanced over with a smile on her face, "Really? I'm glad because I can't see my future without you in it Swan."

Emma blushed, "Well then…"

"What?"

"I don't have anything to say," Emma blushed even more.

Regina smirked, she had left little Swan speechless.

* * *

Graham was at the park playing basketball Mulan when he saw Lily walk past with Ariel, he groaned when he noticed her very tiny blue jean shorts and black crop top, "Bruh…"

Mulan laughed, "Bruh? What's troubling you?"

"That little...I don't even know what to call her. She's wrecking my brain," he sighed.

Mulan looked at her friend, "What's the big deal? Regina's dating your sister, why can't you date hers?"

"Because...it's different. I gave Regina my blessing, she wouldn't have even approached Emma if I didn't say it was ok. She strictly told me to stay away from Lily, I can't go behind her back," Graham sighed.

"Why of course you can," Frederick smirked as he walked up, "Can I join?"

"Sure bro," Graham tossed him the ball.

"So who says you can't keep stuff from Regina?" He asked.

"You don't know Regina like I do...she'd _kill_ me if I even flirted with Lily, let alone kiss her or…"

"Or…?" Mulan smirked.

"I don't even want to think about it," he shivered, "I mean, she's awesome but she's not worth my friendship with Regina."

"I guess but you-"

"GRAHAM!" Lily yelled from across the park. She looked at Ariel, "Look at him, all sweaty and shirtless."

Ariel chuckled, "You are nothing but trouble."

"Always," Lily smiled evilly. Graham jogged over to her, "Hi."

"What's up ladies?" He asked while wiping some sweat off his body with a towel he brought with him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say hi," Lily smirked.

He smirked, "Hi."

"I have a question," she blurted out.

"What's your question?" He asked.

"Are you free tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think," he nodded.

"I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Lily...look I really want to hang out with you but I can't, your sister would kill me-"

"I don't want to talk about Regina, I want to talk about us. You know I like you and I know you like me...man up and take what you want," she scoffed.

"Hey! I am a man," he scoffed back.

She smirked, "Prove it."

He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply, she whimpered softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, turning the whole park's attention on them.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Emma and Regina walked out of the movie theater with a content smiles on their faces. Emma loved spending time with Regina outside of the house, it was rare thing. They still had to be careful of who was watching but tonight everyone seemed to be minding their own business.

 **Neal: Dude, we are about to head out, meet us there?**

Emma sighed and looked at Regina as they walked back to the car, "G-Gina?"

"Yes, little swan?" Regina asked.

"Uh…" She looked down at the ground, she was terrified of the brunette's reaction, she took a deep breath, "So my friends are going out tonight and I wanted to know if I could tag along…"

Regina stopped walking, Emma gulped, "What friends Emma?"

Emma sighed, "Lily, Ariel, Robin, and…Neal."

"No, absolutely not!" Regina snapped, "You are going anywhere with Neal, I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"Yeah but baby-"

"We'll finish talking when we get in the car," she said before storming off towards the car.

Once they reached the car, Regina quickly pulled off. She was pissed, she gripped the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white, Emma noticed, "Baby can you calm down?"

"Why do you want to go?" She asked.

"Because they are my friends and I want to have fun," Emma stated.

"Am I _not_ fun?!" Regina questioned.

Emma hated being yelled at, she nearly sunk into the seat, "You are but I never hang out with my friends and I figured it wouldn't hurt. You can't have me all the time, you have to share me at some point."

The brunette stomped on her breaks, "Excuse me what?"

Emma refused to look at the blonde, she just stared out the window, "I said you have to share me-"

"Says who?!" Regina snapped.

Emma slowly looked at her, "Me. I want to see my friends baby."

Regina took a deep breath, she couldn't treat Emma like a prisoner. Truth be told, she was scared, she was terrified that Emma would stray away from her. That was her biggest fear, losing Emma. She looked at her girlfriend, "Where will you all be tonight?"

Emma gulped, she forgot about this part, "Um well see...Neal said he found this spot outside of town, with a waterfall-"

"That sounds a lot like _our_ spot, Emma," Regina reminded through gritted teeth.

"I know but-"

"So you want to go to _our_ spot, with _him_?" She asked.

"It's not just with him, I will be with Lily and Arie-"

"Don't try to water it down Swan!" Regina yelled.

"Baby I don't know what you want to hear," Emma said.

Regina sighed and continued driving down the nearly empty street. She didn't say another word to Emma the whole car ride, Emma wanted to be with Neal tonight, that's how she saw it. It might seem silly or immature to be angry but not to Regina, she knew she wasn't perfect and she was scared her flaws would be her downfall especially when it came to nearly perfect Neal.

Emma looked at Regina when they pulled up in front of her house, "Why am I back home? I thought we were going to your place."

"No, I'm going to my place. You are going out with your friends," Regina said in a monotone voice.

"If you don't want to go-"

"Just go Emma," she replied, "If your brother is home, tell him to come outside."

"Ok...I love you," Emma said softly.

"I love you too Emma," Regina said while still looking forward.

"Can you call me little swan?" Emma asked with a pout. Regina didn't reply, she simply clenched her jaw, signaling Emma to leave the matter alone, "Well...goodnight." Emma leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the brunette temple, then her cheek, "I love you," she whispered in her ear before getting out of the car.

Graham was sitting in the living with Maleficent watching Insurgent, when Emma came through the door he looked her way, "Hey sis."

"Hi. Hey Mal," she gave a tiny wave.

"Hello smaller Swan," she teased, "Where's my best friend?"

"She's outside actually. G, she wants you to come out," Emma said before going upstairs to change.

Graham looked at Mal and shrugged before they both exited the house, "Yo yo to," Graham smiled as he walked up to the car, "Mills, what's up?"

She smiled, "Are you guys busy?"

"Nope, why?" Graham asked.

"Party at my house," Regina smirked, "Get in the car."

* * *

Emma walked over to her friends with a meek smile, she wore a bikini top and blue jean shorts. They had a big wireless speaker playing music, Ariel was currently eating pizza from one of the four boxes, Killian and Lily were in the water arguing. Emma chuckled, yup these were her friends.

"Yo Emma!" Neal called from a big rock, "Come jump with me!"

"Next time!" She yelled back as she walked over to Ariel, "Having fun?"

"Uh yeah, it's actually pretty cool. The water feels great," Ariel noticed a little sadness in Emma's eyes, "Hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"The truth please?"

Emma sighed, "Regina and I found this place…"

"So let me guess, she's not happy you're here especially with Neal," Ariel sighed, "Why'd you even tell her we were coming here?"

"I won't lie to her and plus, she'd follow us. My girlfriend is _very_ protective of me, I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up," Emma nodded.

"Hmm, that's true but I heard she was having a party tonight," Ariel said.

"Excuse me what?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I saw it on Tink's snapchat," Ariel shrugged.

"Tinkerbell is at Regina's house right now? I have to go," Emma said.

"No no no, you have to stay _here_ with your friends," Ariel said.

"And just let her and Tink spend the whole night together, no way," Emma said.

"Now you know how she feels when you hang out with Neal," the girl shrugged.

"But this is different, Neal and I never had sex. Her and Tink have," Emma sighed, "Hey...who's side are you on anyway?"

Ariel chuckled, "Yours always yours, but as your friend...I have to let you know when you're wrong. It can't be a one way street Em."

Emma sighed and grabbed a slice of pizza, "I'm staying."

About thirty minutes later, Emma and her friends were all having fun. Lily and Killian stopped arguing and actually joined in. Emma was at the top of a rock about to jump off, "Guys I'm scared!"

"DO IT!"

"Come on Em!"

"Don't be a wuss Swan," Killian said before pushing her off of the rock causing her to scream loudly.

"EMMA!" Lily quickly swam over to her best friend, that idiot had pushed her closer to the waterfall where the water much deeper.

 **XXXXX**

"Stay here," Mal warned, "She's fine Regina."

"I just have to go check on her, she could be kissing him right now or...worse…" Regina worried.

Cruella handed her a shot glass, "Have another one darling, it'll calm your nerves."

Regina threw back the shot before grabbing another one and throwing it back, "Better."

"Good. You have to learn to trust Emma, she's a smart girl," Mal said, "She wouldn't cheat on you."

"He wants her _so_ bad," Regina whined.

"We know," they said as a unit.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma, come on Emma wake up," Neal begged.

"Is she dead?" Ariel asked.

"Don't say that!" Lily yelled, "Neal please help her."

"Everybody just stand back," Neal said, "I got this."

Robin shoved Killian, "You idiot! You do realize if she's not ok, we will all die right?!"

"I'm not scared of Regina," Killian scoffed, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Well you did! My sister will hear of this," Lily said as she pulled out her phone.

"No!" Robin said, "Regina and Pastor David can't know...not yet. David will have our heads and Regina will have our bodies."

"You better pray she's alright, you idiot," Lily hissed at Killian.

He gulped, he knew they were right. He looked over at the unconscious girl on the ground, Neal was hovering over her, "Ok, I got this," he said to himself. He leaned down and gave her mouth to mouth, Emma gasped loudly before coughing out and huge amount of water.

"Yay!" Lily cheered before hugging her best friend, "Oh Emma, I'm so glad you're ok."

The blonde kept coughing, "I'm fine," she choked out. Once she calmed down, she looked at Neal, "You saved my life."

"It was no big deal," he smiled meekly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's was a huge deal," she launched and hugged him, "Thank you."

He hugged her back, "You're welcome Em."

She smiled at him, "It really means a lot to me."

He pulled away from the hug and looked her in the eyes, "I've always got your back Em."

"You're a great friend," she said before standing up and walking away with Lily.

Robin snickered, "Burn mate, straight burn. Back to the friend zone you go."

"Oh shut up," he pushed him. He looked her way once more before looking at Robin, "I have to get her away from that monster."

"Leave it alone," Killian said, "Regina won't let that happen, you might as well move on."

"Emma is a great girl, I can't just let her waste that on Regina," Neal said.

"So what are you going to do?" Robin asked.

Neal shrugged sadly before diving into the water.

 **XXXXX**

Thanks to her friends, Regina was very drunk and dancing in the middle of her party with Tink. Regina knew how to throw a party, she was good at it. Her condo was filled with drunk people, some were a little high...ok, a lot of high. Regina couldn't help but get hard due to Tink grinding on her, blame it on the alcohol. She grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, "I know what you're doing," she said in the blonde's ear.

"Is it working?" Tink smirked, "Because it feels like someone's getting excited."

Regina smirked, "Maybe."

"I know what you want Regina," she turned around and faced the brunette, "Take it."

Regina licked her dry lips, "I can't."

Tink grabbed Regina's hands and placed them under her shirt, "Yes you can."

Regina thought about it for a split second, she truly did think about it but nevertheless, she slid her hands from under the shirt, "I'm not weak Tink," she whispered in the blonde's ear before walking off.

Once she made it to the kitchen she saw Graham and Fred talking, "So is Lily a good kisser or what?" Fred asked.

"Eh well, she's 16 so," Graham chuckled, "I'm joking, she's a pretty good kisser."

"Well I hope you enjoyed betraying your best friend," Regina said coldly.

Graham muttered 'Fuck' before turning around and facing his best friend, "Gina, I promise it wasn't-"

"It wasn't what?! I told you to stay away from my sister!" Regina screamed, the whole party stopped and turned their focus to the pair arguing.

"I know and I tried! She's just so-"

"So 16!?" Regina asked.

"Emma is too!" He yelled back, "I'm tired of you acting like you can do whatever you want Regina, I have a right to date whoever I want just like you do."

"Anybody but Lily," Regina announced.

"I like her, why can't you accept that?!" He asked, "Regina I love you, you're like a sister to me, why can't you trust me with her?" He asked a little softer.

"I just can't Graham," she sighed.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled before throwing a shot glass at the wall.

"Uh oh," Maleficent muttered to Cruella.

"Watch it," Regina warned.

"Or what?! I've been nothing but loyal to you, why can't you trust me with her?!" He asked.

"My room...now, let's talk," Regina simply said before storming off to her room with Graham following.

Everyone tried to rush after them so they could listen at the door, "Oh _GO_ darlings! Hurry up!" Cruella said as she pushed people out of the way who were moving too slow.

"Talk to me," Graham said.

"G...Lily means a lot to me, she's my sister," Regina said.

"And Emma is mine, I know every single dirty deed you've done. Every dark motive, every sinful thing and I _still_ let you be with my sister. If Emma knew half of things you've done she'd leave you in a blink of an eye," he said.

"But she'll _never_ know of those things, right?" Regina asked, "You swore-"

"I know what I did!" He snapped, "I keep all of my promises with God, she'll never hear it from me but I can make sure she'll find out-"

"No, you can't," Regina said, "Maybe it's the liquor but...if you want to be with Lily that bad then fine. I trust you Graham, I do but I've seen how you treated girls in college, I just don't want Lily to be one of those girls."

"I would never treat her like one those girls Gina," he promised.

"Fine," Regina said, "Take her on a nice date, make sure you keep your hands to yourself."

Graham smiled widely, "You got it. Thank you!" He hugged his best friend right.

"Oh my god, ew. I hate hugs," she tried to push him off of her.

He chuckled, "I know." He let her go and looked at her suspiciously, "Hey...wait a minute, I saw you dancing with Tink, what was that about?"

"It was just dancing," Regina shrugged.

"You want to fuck her, I can see it all in your eyes," he sighed.

She groaned, "She's a great fucking tease. I won't hurt Emma like that...not anymore. I don't even want to fuck Tink, I just want to play with her."

"Make her scream," he smirked.

"Ugh you know me so well," she smirked back.

"I know this is hard for you but just hold on Gina. Don't tell Emma you know this but...you've got her wrapped around your finger, in the palm of your hands. I'm not telling you to play with my sister because that's just...ew, no, just don't do it," he shivered.

She chuckled, "I get what you're trying to say. I love Emma, I'll wait for as long as she wants."

* * *

"So then he's like 'All you do is disobey me, I will teach you a lesson' and I laughed at him, my dad is twisted. I mean I can laugh about it now but at the time I was pissed because all I want to do is be free, I don't want to be his clone," Neal said Emma drove him home.

"I think you need to explain that to him. All you do is argue with I'm Neal, that's not good. We have to try to compromise with our parents," Emma shrugged.

"Yeah but he's so mean and-"

"I don't care," she snapped, "Take my advice."

He smirked, "Ok Swan, I see someone's got fire."

She laughed, "I'm sorry, I had to put my foot down and get it through your thick skull."

He chuckled, "Your head is way bigger than mine."

"Not at all," she scoffed.

"You're beautiful Emma, even if you have a big head," He smiled.

She blushed, "Thank you."

"Enough about me, how are you?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know how _I_ am or do you want to know how me and Regina are?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both," he admitted.

"I'm fine, just trying to make the best out of this summer. Regina and I...we are cool," she said.

"Cool?" He chuckled, "Oh come on Em, you can tell me the truth."

Emma sighed, "She hates that I'm with you right now. I've been texting her all night, she's completely ignoring me. She might be with your sister…"

He nodded in understanding, "You're scared that she'll sleep with her?" Emma nodded, "Em, you have nothing to worry about, I'm sure all Regina needs is you."

Emma dropped her head, "I'm not having much sex with her…"

"Oh," he said, "But I thought-"

"Once," she nodded, "That's why I'm scared, I know she has needs…"

"Hmm, well if you want we can shoot over there and crash her party," he smirked.

"I can't-"

"Oh come on Swan," he scoffed.

"Wait, I didn't finish my sentence. I can't...not without Lily," she smirked.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **What do you think is going to happen? I can tell you this, the next chapter will have two moments that we HAVE all been waiting for. IF I GET 23 REVIEWS WITHIN THE NEXT HOUR AND A HALF, I WILL POST CHAPTER 23...TODAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thank you for all the warm wishes to my mom, I really enjoyed knowing that you all care. Please make sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter.**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! ENJOY! REVIEW!**

Chapter 23

"Dude...my stomach," Fred groaned as he walked over to Regina, Mal, and Graham who were taking shots.

"Lightweight," Graham teased.

"You better not vomit on me," Regina said.

"I won't," he said, "Great party Gina, truly great."

"Hey, it's not over yet," she said before taking another shot.

"On the contrary dear, it just might be. I spy with my little eye a little Swan near by," Mal smirked as Emma walked in with Lily and Neal.

Regina glared at Neal, "Please tell me, she did _not_ bring that disgusting boy to my party."

"It looks like it, calm down Gina," Graham grabbed her arm.

She yanked it away, "He just walked into to a death trap," she hissed before walking towards them.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Emma asked as Regina walked over to them. She saw Tink in the corner with her friend Blue but she decided to ignore that for now.

"My phone is in my room charging," Regina lied.

Emma squinted her eyes, "Lie better…"

"I don't have anything to say to you Emma, why are you here...with him?" She flicked her eyes to Neal.

"We wanted-"

"I wasn't talking to you," she snapped at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Emma said.

"I'm just fine, Emma," she nodded, "Get him out of here, now."

"Relax Regina, what's the big deal?!" Emma asked.

"It's ok Em, I'll leave," he said.

"You better," Regina replied.

"Is that a threat?" He asked.

"Neal, stop. She's drunk," Lily said.

"I'm just fine, don't you want to go say hi to Graham, maybe give him another kiss?" Regina asked.

Lily gulped, "You know?"

"Yes, now go over by him before I change my mind," Regina said. Lily quickly walked away, she looked at Neal, "It was a promise."

Neal stepped closer to her, "I'm not scared of you Mills. Emma and I are friends and there's nothing you can do about that."

She smirked, "Want to bet?"

"Guys stop it," Emma said as stood between them.

"I definitely do," Neal said ignoring Emma's request.

"Let's test those waters...Emma, go to my room please," Regina said.

"But baby-"

"Now," she snapped. Emma sighed and walked to the room, Regina looked at Neal,"When she returns, you two will have a chat."

 **XXXXX**

"Did you hurt him?" Emma asked as Regina entered the room.

"No, of course not. There's no need," she sat next to Emma, "You look...delicious."

"Thank you," Emma said, "You are very drunk."

"I know," Regina began kissing Emma's neck, she laid the blonde down and climbed on top of her, "How was your night?"

"It was...alright," she said as Regina attacked her neck, her breath hitched when Regina sucked a certain spot, "Mmm, Gina."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well, Killian pushed me off a rock and I nearly drowned," Emma said, Regina froze, "But I'm fine, I swear. Neal saved me."

Regina sat up, "Saved you how?"

"Regina, it doesn't matter," she bit her lip, "Keep kissing me."

Regina smirked, leaned down, and began kissing Emma's neck again. The blonde was moaning softly, Regina loved hearing Emma moan. She couldn't help but think about what Emma said though, how did Neal save her? She sat up again, "Tell me before I lose my mind."

"Baby, it was no big deal. Relax," Emma said.

"I can't relax until I know," Regina sighed.

"He gave me mouth to mouth," Emma said with her eyes closed.

"So he kissed you?" Regina asked.

"No...well technically but not really, it wasn't a kiss-"

Regina got up swiftly and left the room. Emma quickly followed her, she was talking to Maleficent and Cruella, Emma sighed with relief.

"PARTY IS OVER! EVERYBODY OUT!" Regina yelled.

People groaned and shuffled out the door, Neal was making his way there before he felt two people grab him back, "Not you darling," Cruella said, "We'd like for you stay."

"Lock the door," Regina instructed, Ursula obliged, "Graham take my sister and Emma home."

"Regina, please don't do this. It wasn't a kiss, he was saving me," Emma pleaded.

"Emma!" Neal yelled from couch, Maleficent and Cruella had a pretty tight grip on him.

"Please don't do this," Emma looked at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes.

"I just want to talk to him," Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Don't be dumb Emma!" He yelled before Mal put her hand over his mouth.

Emma wanted to believe Regina but Neal was conflicting her thoughts, "Promise me…"

"I can't Emma, he might piss me off and I'm drunk so...anything might happen," Regina said. Truth me told, she sobered up a lot the moment Emma walked through her door.

"Let me talk to him," she suggested, "Please."

Regina thought about it before smiling evilly.

 **XXXXX**

"Am I going to die?" Neal asked after waiting on the couch for thirty minutes.

"No dude," Graham chuckled. Him and Fred were in charge of making sure Neal didn't leave.

"Regina is a punk," he scoffed.

"She's also my best friend so watch your mouth or else I'll call this whole thing off and let her deal with you," Graham said, "Look, you're a good kid Neal and I like you. I know it all might seem crazy and unfair but I just want my sister happy and Regina makes her happy. They love each other so maybe you should just back off, for your own good."

"She has all of you brainwashed," he hissed.

"I know it might seem that way but I promise you she doesn't. I'm the only person she'll listen to, and Mal of course. I don't want Regina to...hurt herself. She has very mad anxiety," Graham frowned.

"So you guys just give her whatever she wants so she doesn't get any crazier? That's nice but stupid," Neal said.

"You don't understand darling," Cruella said, "It's far more complicated than that. Look at it this way, you have a best friend correct?"

"Yes, his mean is Robin," Neal nodded.

"And if Robin had a problem, a health problem and there was only one girl to fix it, you'd do anything to keep that girl around right?" She asked.

He sighed, "Yes, I would."

"Then it's settled, you're not as dumb as I thought," she smirked.

"Look, I get it. Emma makes her feel better, but I mean Emma is my friend too, I have a right to hang out with her and to save her life," Neal argued.

"I agree," Graham said, "But-"

"Neal, can I talk to you?" Emma said as she came out of Regina's room, "In the hallway."

"Yeah, sure," he stood up and followers her towards the door.

"Well, that was hard," Regina sighed as she came out.

"What did you do?" Mal asked.

Regina shrugged, "Nothing, I simply had a very long talk with my girlfriend."

 **XXXXX**

Neal looked at Emma as they walked towards the elevator, "So, I know tonight didn't go as planned but I'm happy we got to hang out again. I hope I didn't get you in trouble with Regina-"

"Neal...we can't be friends anymore," Emma said so softly that Neal almost didn't hear her.

"W-what?" Neal asked, "You're joking right?"

Graham walked over to them, "Proceed, pretend I'm not here."

The both glanced at him quickly before looking at each other again, "Emma, come on. You don't mean that-"

"Neal, we can't be friends anymore," Emma swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat, "Delete my number, please don't text me or call. When you see me, don't speak to me. I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be."

"Emma, no-"

"If you do, I have no choice but to let Regina handle it from there. We can't hang out anymore, like ever. Just leave me alone," she swallowed again, "I never want to see you again," she coldly before turning and walking away.

"No...NO! Emma! Come on!" He yelled as he tried to followed her.

Graham quickly grabbed him, "Let it go bro, just let her go."

Neal struggled to get out of the strong grasp, he watched as Emma hugged Regina and the brunette kissed her deeply. Emma went back inside the condo and Regina traveled down the hallway to meet Neal, "You see dear, I always win."

"You're the devil," he spat, "You disgust me, you're so scared of me it's almost funny. I feel sorry for you, forcing her to love you won't work forever."

Regina laughed, "I'm not forcing her to do anything, she came out here on her own. She loves me willingly. I'm not afraid of you dear, if I was, I'd warn you to keep your mouth shut about whatever you think you know about me."

"I know about Haans, I saw you take him," Neal smirked.

"So what?" Regina shrugged, "I have what I want, all I want is Emma."

"You had Emma the whole time!" He yelled.

"Shhh, you might wake my neighbors," she smirked, "I'm aware of everything that you claim dear but I know how you feel about her and I know that you want to act on those feelings and I can't have that. I heard you saved her life and for that, I will always be grateful _but_ I think you misunderstand something dear."

"Yeah?" He rolled his eyes, "What's that?"

"No matter what you do, you will _never_ have Emma," Regina said before walking off.

 **XXXXX**

"What's wrong?" Regina asked as Emma got into bed, "Come here."

Emma cuddled up to Regina, "I didn't want to do that."

"It needed to be done," Regina simply said.

"He saved my life today and that's how I repay him?"

"You don't owe him anything," Regina scoffed.

" _You_ think that. I don't care if you don't want me to friends with Neal, fine so be it but this is the last time that I will do anything like that again. I just want you happy and if Neal bothers you that much then so be it but from now on, I will be friends with who I want," Emma stated.

"Emma you don't know what he wanted from you-"

"Excuse me but I'm still talking," Emma snapped, Regina shut her mouth, "You are using my love for you to your advantage and I don't like it. I know what Neal wanted from me but I also know how to say no. I don't want him, I only want you. You have to trust me Regina. So, here's what's going to happen...you and Tink are not friends. There will be no more dancing and grinding-"

"You...know?"

"You're not the only person with eyes everywhere," Emma stated.

"Ok, fine. You caught me," Regina sighed, "I didn't personally invite her."

"It doesn't fucking matter," Emma said as she sat up, Regina was holding back a smirk, she liked when Emma got feisty, "If I find out that you and that _bitch_ are dancing, conversing, or even looking at each other, you can kiss our relationship goodbye."

"Oh really? Is that a threat?" Regina asked.

"It's a promise," Emma nodded, "I don't like her and I get the feeling that she's being sneaky...it won't be pretty."

"Mmm, yes ma'am. Whatever you say," Regina pulled Emma back down into her arms, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, oh and the next time you don't give me a kiss and say 'Goodnight little swan'...we will fight," Emma said as she lifted her fist.

Regina laughed, "You're too cute."

"I'm serious," Emma pouted.

"You wouldn't kill a fly," Regina said.

"Maybe not but I'd kill a little fairy named Tinkerbell," Emma glared.

Regina laughed again, "Ok ok, I get it. No more Tink, no more Neal. We can be happy now."

"I was already happy Regina, Neal wasn't taking away from that," Emma said.

Regina nodded in understanding, she kissed Emma's neck, "You're sexy when you're all riled up."

"Mmm none of that," Emma said as she gently pushed Regina away.

"But earlier-"

"That was before you made do hurt Neal's feelings like that," Emma said.

"Oh come on, he's fine," Regina whined, "I, on the other hand, am not."

"Don't care, let's go to sleep," Emma said before rolling over.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"I can't believe summer is almost over, it's been pretty cool though," Emma said as her and Lily walked along the beach, eating ice cream. Lily wasn't listening, Emma could tell, "Lily? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Emma. I was just thinking," Lily said.

"About what?" Emma asked.

"Last night. Graham and I...did it," Lily said.

"Ew, you had sex with my brother?" Emma scrunched up her face, Lily nodded, "Well...how was it?"

"It was...great for me," Lily smiled but soon frowned, "But...I don't think he liked it much."

"Why do you think that?" Emma asked.

"Well...this morning, he kinda left fast. I know he's busy helping your dad and trying to make money on his own but it's like, he was distant," Lily said.

"Just talk to him about it," Emma said, "In the meantime, I want all the deets."

"Well it all started when we left Mulan's party…"

" _So where do you want to go?" Graham asked._

" _Well my dad isn't home, he and Regina went to New York for business," Lily said._

" _Come on, let's go then," Graham said._

 _Lily was nervous, they had been in her room for about fifteen minutes now, playing music and talking. Graham wasn't going to rush anything, she was Regina's sister after all. He knew if he made one wrong move, that would be the end of him and Lily._

 _She looked at him, "So where are we going for our next date?"_

" _Hmm, I don't know. I want to do something fun," he smirked._

" _Like what?" Lily's eyes lit up._

" _Eh I don't know, maybe go-karting or something," he shrugged._

" _Dude, let's go," she said._

 _He chuckled, "You can't even drive."_

" _Who can't drive?" She scoffed, "I can drive."_

" _Nah nah, I'm not so sure about all of that," he laughed._

 _She smacked his arm, "You're a dick."_

" _Don't hit me," he pushed her gently, "I don't want to beat you up, have you crying home to daddy."_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Oh please Graham."_

 _He pulled her into him, "Stop trying to be so tough."_

" _I'm stop trying to act like you're not a church boy," she smirked._

" _A church boy?" He asked. He leaned down and kissed her neck, "Is that so?"_

 _She smirked, "Yeah."_

" _Would a church boy being doing this to you right now?" He asked as he groped her breast._

 _She moaned-_

"Ok so, stop right there," Emma said, "You're gross."

Lily laughed and pushed her best friend, "I am not. Ok, so fast forward…"

" _Are you sure?" He asked as he slid his condom on._

" _Yes," she said._

 _He leaned down and pecked her lips before adjusting himself between her legs,"You positive?"_

" _Yes," she whined._

 _He chuckled, "Ok ok." He waited for a red flag before sliding himself into Lily's tight core, "Oh fuck."_

 _Her breath hitches, she was so nervous, she really like Graham and wanted this to be perfect. He was fairly large but it didn't hurt, she was far too wet for her to feel any pain. She began to moan when he started pumping in and out of her. She grabbed him tight and pulled him closer, she was scratching his back and moaning in his ear._

 _Graham didn't know how much he could take, Lily felt amazing and her moaning in his ear didn't help the cause._

"Enough, I've heard enough. You're gross," Emma said.

"Oh please, like you've never had sex before, with my sister might I add," Lily scoffed.

"Yeah but that was different," Emma shrugged before walking off.

Lily stood there, she thought about Emma said, "Wait, no it's not!"

 **XXXXX**

The next day Emma nearly tackled Regina when she found her outside of her door, "You're back!"

Regina hugged her back, "Hello my little Swan, you missed me?"

"Yes," Emma nodded, she hopped on the brunette and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist.

"Woah," Regina chuckled and caught the girl. They had been doing really well for the past few weeks and Regina was getting closer to her goal; Deflowering The Swan...again.

"My dad is home," Emma said, "So want to take a walk on the beach?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do," Regina nodded.

XXXXX

Lilly was at the beach playing volleyball with Ariel, Aurora, and Ashley. She and Graham were doing pretty good, she found out why he rushed out that morning. He got a call from his dad, he was looking for him and he was very upset with him.

"Your sister is back?" Aurora asked.

Lily looked over her shoulder, "Yeah I guess so. It's about time because Emma was killing me with 'I miss Regina' talk."

Ariel laughed, "Emma is in love, get used to it. Ew, Tink is here."

"With Mulan?" Lily asked, "Now they are besties?"

"Seems like it," Ariel shrugged.

Lily walked over to her sister and Emma, "Well well well."

"Hey Lil," Emma smiled, "Your friend is here."

Lily laughed, "That's not my fucking friend and you know it."

Regina was Tink coming there way, she groaned, she really hoped the blonde would just keep walking but of course, that couldn't happen. Tink pass them while bumping Emma hard.

Emma was like a ticking time bomb, Tink had been texting Regina for the past two weeks and she was fed up with it all. Regina was ignoring Tink, why didn't she get that?

"She's testing me," Emma mumbled.

Tink stopped walking, "What was that little swan?"

Emma stopped walking as well, "I said...You're testing me."

Tink walked up to Emma, "Yeah so?"

"So if you don't stop you'll regret it," Emma warned.

Tink chuckled, "You're cute Emma, just like your girlfriend," she looked Regina and winked.

 **DING**

Emma snapped and punched Tink in the face, Regina quickly grabbed her, "Woah, chill little Swan."

"Let me go Regina!" Emma yelled as she tried to get out of her girlfriend's grasp.

Tink was about to charge at Emma when Mulan held her back, "You two need to calm down."

"Let me go," Emma said calmly.

"Hell no, I don't trust that you'll behave," Regina said.

Emma sighed, "Fine," she looked at her best friend, "Lily, your assistance would be nice."

Lily looked at Mulan, "Let her go so she can get her ass beat."

"By who?!" Tink asked as she struggled.

"Me," Lily shrugged.

Tink ripped away from Mulan's pushed Lily, "I'd love to see you try."

Lily smirked attacked the blonde, "You stupid bitch!"

Emma was struggling, "Please baby, just let me go."

"No," Regina said, "Let Lily handle it."

"But this is my fight," Emma said, "If you let me go, we can have sex tonight."

"What?" Regina loosened her grip a little, Emma ripped lose, "I've been bamboozled."

Emma punched Tink in the face a few more times as people tried to break of the fight, "Stay away from my girlfriend!"

* * *

A few hours later, Emma was found pacing Regina's bedroom, "Babe, what's gotten into you? Relax."

"I want to punch her some more," Emma said.

"I know but for now, let's just watch a movie and relax," Regina said as she patted the spot next to her.

Emma sighed and crawled in bed with her girlfriend, "My dad knows I'm here."

"Really? How? What did he say?" Regina asked.

"He said that he sees that you are going anywhere and that he hopes I'm being smart. He's very upset with me but he's not going to dwell on it," Emma said.

"Hmm, it sounds good...for now," Regina said.

Emma rolled on top of Regina, "You know I've been thinking."

Regina rubbed Emma's sides, "About what?"

"You've been pretty good lately, I think I'm seeing some change," Emma smiled.

"Yeah? Well that's good," Regina said, she was nervous and she didn't know why.

Emma kissed her neck, "Yeah and you do you want to take a guess at what happens when we both focus on us and only us?"

"What?" Regina asked.

Emma leaned into her ear, "I get turned on."

Instant boner, that's all Regina thought, "Oh really?"

"Mmhm," Emma said before taking off her oversized shirt revealed her naked body to Regina.

"Oh shit," Regina licked her lips, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"You're not dreaming," Emma smirked, "Are you just going to lay there or…?"

Regina quickly flipped them over and kissed the blonde hard, "I've been waiting _so_ long…"

"I know," Emma chuckled, "The wait is over."

 **XXXXX**

"Lily!" Neal called as she got out of her car.

"Hey Neal," Lily said, "Going to Granny's?"

"Uh yeah but first, can we talk?" He asked, she offered, "Look, I know Emma asked me to leave her alone but I have to know if she's alright. Tink told me about earlier…"

"She's fine. Her and Regina are great and they don't need you ruining everything," Lily said.

He sighed, "Are you sure she's alright?"

"Yes, is that all?" Lily asked annoyed.

"Yeah," he sighed, "That's all."

 **XXXXX**

"Mmm baby, don't stop!" Emma moaned as Regina stroked her deep, "Oooooh yes."

Regina rotated her hips and pounded Emma harder, the blonde was so wet that she was drowning in her juices. This was heaven on earth, Regina hadn't felt this good in a _very_ long time, "Are you going to cum again?"

"Mmhm," Emma moaned, she grabbed Regina's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. They were sweating, they had been going at it for an hour. Emma had came more times than she could count right and she didn't want it to end, all she wanted to do was please Regina, "Are you going to cum again?"

"Yes," Regina was on her third condom, "Want to do me a favor?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"Get on top," Regina said, she was getting tired. She smirked when Emma flipped them over, "You're so beautiful baby."

"Thank you," Emma blushed before leaning down and kissing her again cause rocking her hips.

"Oh fuck, just like that," Regina groaned, she gripped Emma's hips tight, she threw her head back, "Oh my god."

Emma smirked, she had some tricks up her sleeve. She began bouncing on Regina's shaft and moaning loudly in the process, "Fuck."

Regina sat up a little, "Who are you?!"

Emma chuckled and pushed her back down, "Your girlfriend."

Regina was _loving_ this side of Emma, she had _never_ seen it before and if all she had to do was keep up whatever she's been doing to get this constantly, she'd do it. She began thrusting her hips up to match Emma's rhythm, "God, you feel so good right now little Swan."

"Mmm baby," Emma moaned, "I'm gonna cum."

"Me too baby," Regina pulled her down into a kiss as the grinded together.

Emma could feel Regina deeper than she ever has before, she started riding her faster, her breathing picked up as well. Regina could tell was close but this wasn't a regular climax, Emma was about to have an orgasm. Regina quickly flipped them over and began pounding into Emma harder and faster, "Fuck Emma."

"Gina," she moaned, "Baby I-" her words got caught in her throat, she let out a loud scream as her body began to quake. She grabbed Regina tight, her nails digging into the brunette's back, she arched off the bed as her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave.

Regina kissed the blonde as she came down from her high, she couldn't help but pulled back and allow her body it's own release while Emma was having hers. She pressed their foreheads together, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Emma smiled.

 **Well I hope you all liked it. Sadly, this story is almost over. I'm only doing 30 chapters for this story. All this week, I will be uploading the FIRST chapter to new possible story options. I'm REALLY REAL REALLY going to need your help! So, if I get a lot of reviews on this chapter, I'll post a story chapter TONIGHT!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **So I've decided on #BrokenTuesday! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review!**

Chapter 24

"Regina!" Emma let out a high pitched scream as her girlfriend nipped her swollen pearl before sucking it hard. In the past few days, they had been having sex at least once a day and the day when Regina didn't have to work, they made endless love.

"Let it go," Regina mumbled. Emma was known for holding on to her orgasms, something about being embarrassed and blah blah blah, Regina wasn't really listening to the blonde when they had talked about it.

"Make me," Emma smirked.

Regina raised her eyebrow and flashed an evil smirk, "Don't make me spank you Swan."

"You wouldn't dare," Emma chuckled.

"Oh yes I would, do I need to show-" Regina was cut off by her phone ringing loudly, she groaned, "It's my mother." Emma groaned and gave Regina the ok to answer the phone, "Hello mother," she answered with annoyance, "Nothing, I'm with Emma...yes," she blushed and looked at Emma, "Yes, she is my...girlfriend. I know...yes but mother-...ok. See you soon." Regina pressed her lips together before locking eyes with Emma, "Well, she wants to meet you."

Emma smiled, "Awww I get to meet your mom. You love your mom, I'm nervous. What if she doesn't like me? Oh my god, does that mean we're going to New York? I've never been, I hope it's-"

"Woah, slow down little Swan. Are you sure you want to do this? My mother is a difficult woman, she's kinda overbearing-"

"I don't care, I want to meet her," Emma smiled.

"Ok then fine, we're going to New York," Regina blushed.

 **XXXXX**

Emma had her face practically glued to the window as her and Regina drove through Times Square, "This place is so beautiful, I can't believe you live here."

"Lived here, I plan to stay with you for the remainder of my life," Regina smiled.

"Are you serious? If we are going to be together forever, I want to move here," Emma nodded.

"That can be arranged little Swan but somebody has a high school career and parents who would never let that happen," Regina scoffed.

"We'll see," Emma chuckled, "Where does your mom live?"

"Uh we have a house in the Hamptons but I believe she's at her apartment in Manhattan," Regina shrugged.

 **XXXXX**

Regina and Emma stepped off the elevator, the nervous blonde quickly grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her back, "Wait. Maybe this isn't a good idea, I mean this is your _mom._ What if I'm not-"

"Relax little Swan, everything will be just fine," Regina smiled.

"I don't know Regina," Emma looked down and bit her lip, "I'm sixteen...what if she thinks you need someone older or at least able to provide for?"

Regina sighed, "Emma, I promise you everything is alright. You're perfect for me, that's all that matters. I don't care what my mother thinks."

"Yeah but I do. I don't want her thinking I'm just a stupid kid," Emma said.

Regina pulled Emma close, "Relax. Please." She began pulling the blonde towards the door, she pulled out her keys, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Emma sighed.

Regina nodded and unlocked the door, "Mother!" She called as they stepped inside.

"This place is huge," Emma mumbled, "She's like loaded or something."

"She's a very good lawyer," Regina shrugged.

"Regina dear, you're here already?" Cora asked from her bedroom, "Give me a second dear."

"Take your time," Regina rolled her eyes, she noticed Emma hadn't moved from the door, "Want to see my room?" She smirked.

Emma nodded slowly, she followed the brunette deeper into the condo and smiled at the baby pictures of her and Lilith. Regina's room was very classy and was filled with pictures of horses, "I didn't know you enjoyed photography so much."

"Yeah...it's cool," Regina shrugged.

"Oh please, don't be coy. Your love for horses is one thing but photography? That's beautiful," Emma swooned.

"I took all of these pictures," Regina said lowly.

"You took these? Baby that's amazing," Emma smiled brightly.

"It's not a big deal Swan," Regina rolled her eyes.

"I've always enjoyed her photos too dear, although, she doesn't take them anymore," Cora said from the doorway, Emma quickly blushed when she noticed the woman, "Hello dear, I'm Cora Mills."

"I'm uh," Emma blushed, "I uh…"

"Mother, this is my girlfriend Emma. Emma Swan," Regina smirked.

"Well, hello Emma. I hope I'm not making you nervous," Cora smirked knowingly.

Emma nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just don't want to mess this up."

"You're doing just fine dear," Cora smiled, "So how do you like New York?"

"It's very beautiful, and so is your condo. I love it," Emma smiled.

"Thank you, Regina helped me decorate. Why didn't you two bring my Lily?" Cora asked.

"She's not feeling well, she had really bad cramps," Emma nodded.

"She told us to tell you hi mother and that she curses you for not making her a boy," Regina stated.

Cora chuckled, "I'll send her my apologizes then. She always did have bad cramps."

"And I was blessed with the pleasure of never experiencing them," Regina smiled.

* * *

"Ok, I got cookies 'n cream, rice crispy treats and loads of sour patch watermelons," Graham smiled as he entered Lily's room.

The brunette smiled, "Perfect, I can't believe you managed to get everything I asked for."

"I know Regina may refer to me as an idiot but I'm not one," he smirked as he sat on her bed, "Want a belly rub?"

"Yes please," she smiled. When Graham laid next to her he kissed her neck as he rubbed her tummy, "G?"

"Yes?" He questioned.

"What are we going to do when you go back to school in a few weeks?" She asked nervously.

He sighed, "Me and Regina just talked about this...uh I don't know Lily, I can't imagine anything changing."

"What do you mean? Everything is going to change, I see you every single day. Me and Emma will literally be miserable without you too," Lily said.

"On the bright side, Regina might be staying, and I could always come back on the weekends," Graham stated.

Lily scoffed, "Oh please, our parents won't have her dropping out of school just so she can see Emma everyday. I can promise you that it's not going to be as easy as she thinks it is. And the weekends? Hmm...I guess I could survive until then."

"See, it won't be that bad," he kissed her cheek.

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?!" Cora yelled across the dinner table.

Emma winced, this wasn't going that great. Regina was making her mother very upset. The brunette rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you say mother, I don't want to be in New York."

Cora took a deep breath, "Regina dear, I would like to talk to you, alone." The older brunette slowly rose from the table and walked to her bedroom with Regina following.

The mischievous blonde couldn't help but tiptop after them, she wanted to hear what they were saying.

"I think you might've bumped your head dear, you are _not_ dropping out of school just so you can fuck some girl all day and night," Cora snapped.

"Mother, that's not the reason I want to. I love Emma, I don't want to leave her in that town with her horrible father," Regina said.

"She's a lovely girl Regina, I'll give you props on that. You know for the first girl you've ever brought home I wasn't expecting to hear that you would be giving up everything you've ever worked for, for her," Cora stated.

"Mother, please try to under-"

"No. You need to understand. You are _not_ dropping out of school. NYU isn't some hillbilly institution, it's fuckin for crying out loud," Cora said, "Did you forget how hard you worked to get in and now you just want to give up? There's no way in hell."

"So what do you suggest I do mother? Break her heart?" Regina asked.

"No, I never said that dear. If you're happy then be happy but by that I mean visit her on the weekends or go somewhere for spring break together not throw away your entire life to stay in that God awful town and run around with the preacher's daughter," Cora stated, "You will simply figure it out but dropping out of school is simply _NOT_ an option!"

 **XXXXX**

Emma was rather quiet for the rest of the evening, Cora still adored her though. Now, the couple was on their way back home, Regina glanced over to her silent girlfriend, she placed her hand on her thigh, "Hey...what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Am I really the first girl you've ever brought home?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"All of it and your mother has a point," she nodded.

Regina groaned, "Ugh, I knew you'd agree with her. Emma I'm not leaving-"

"You have to. Regina you have a really bright future, why throw it away? By the time next summer comes, your dad will have youth center waiting for you and then we can do this all over again," Emma gave a meek smile.

"Is that what you want?" Regina asked.

"It doesn't matter what I want-"

"What do you want me to do?" Regina asked.

"I want you to go to school. Plus, is being apart can only make us stronger," Emma nodded.

"Fine," Regina said.

* * *

"Slow down!" Regina yelled as her and Emma rode through the fields on their horses. The blonde wasn't listening, she kept zooming, Regina made a face, _What the hell is wrong with her?_ She had been acting weird ever since they returned from New York, it was very odd.

When Emma finally slowed down, Regina caught up to her, "Are you ok Emma?"

"I'm fine," Emma said, she looked at her girlfriend, "I have something to tell you."

"Oh, um well ok, tell me," Regina said, she was only nervous because Emma was acting strange.

"Gina, I-I…" The blonde sighed, "I think I'm ready to...play."

Regina's eyes lit up, she quickly wiped her excitement from her face, "You think or you know?"

"I know. I'm ready Gina, I really am," Emma did.

Regina nodded, "Well if you're sure, then this weekend I can uh-" she topped due to Emma shaking her head, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just I don't want to wait until this weekend," Emma blushed, "I was thinking more along the lines of tonight."

"T-Tonight?" Regina stuttered, she swallowed, she wasn't expecting this.

"Yes, tonight," Emma chuckled.

"Oh uh then that's fine," Regina nodded.

"Only if you're up for it," Emma smiled.

"Am I up for it?! I've been waiting-" she cleared her throat, "I mean uh yeah, I'm up for it."

Emma laughed at Regina trying to play it cool, "Good. Lead the way."

 **So Emma wants to play?! What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Happy #BrokenTuesday. Literally hate this chapter but I hope you all love it. My EF story will premiere after I'm done with this story, there are 5 chapters left. So happy you guys like Closer To Fate! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 25

"Ok, are you sure about this?" Regina asked as she pulled out most of her toys.

"Yeah," Emma nodded as she stripped. They were in Regina's bedroom, the playroom was...well let's just say under construction.

"We can ease into this, you can tell me to stop at any time," the brunette stated.

Emma shook her head, "No, I want you to go all out."

"All out? Emma...I don't think you know what you are asking for," Regina scoffed.

"I do," the sixteen year old nodded, "Come on."

"Emma I don't-"

"All or nothing," Emma stated.

Regina raised her brow, "Fine then. I'll be right back."

Emma took a deep breath as she watched Regina leave the room. She shook out her nerves once she was fully naked, she looked at the bed she was so familiar with and fell back on it, mentally preparing herself for whatever was in store. Now that she fully trusts Regina, she felt like there was nothing holding her back from engaging in the lifestyle she loves so much.

"You ready?" Regina asked as she came back into the room, Emma nodded slowly, "Ok, I have a few rules."

"Lay them on me," Emma shrugged.

Regina over to the bed and pointed to the edge of it, once Emma reached it, Regina gripped her face, "Rule number one, you _must_ call me Your Majesty. Rule number two, you _must_ obey my every command, now I want this to be pleasurable for you and it will be _if_ you listen. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, your majesty."

"Ok, with that being said, get off the bed and onto the carpet in front of me, knees please."

Emma obliged, she was nervous and it showed. Regina pulled out a gag, she couldn't help but smirk, Emma looked gorgeous on her knees in front of her. She placed the gag on Emma, the blonde looked up at her with excitement in her eyes, "Now, I'm going to blindfold you," she said before placing the black blindfold over Emma's eyes, "Can you see? Don't lie."

"No," Emma answered.

"No what?!" Regina barked.

"Your majesty," Emma rushed out.

"Good, hold tight," the brunette instructed.

Emma became very curious when she heard a lot of movement come from around her, she couldn't see so that just made her mind wonder to all the possibilities that could happen next.

"Alright, I have a task for you. If you complete it in two minutes or less, I will reward you. If not...well I don't think we would want that, I would have to punish you, with no mercy. So," she clasped her hands, "There's a mini fridge somewhere in this room with a lock on it, inside of the fridge are some things that will be included in your reward. Find the fridge, the lock, oh yeah and the _key_ , all while crawling of course, and unlock the fridge in under two minutes or _else_. Did I make myself clear little Swan?" Emma nodded. "Very well then, you may begin," Regina smirked.

Emma quickly began crawling around the room, trying to feel around for the key first, it wasn't long before she felt a hard swat on her pretty little naked ass from Regina's flogger cause her to whimper, "Faster Swan, time is ticking."

Emma had be smart about this, Regina's room wasn't _that_ big, she felt another smack on her ass, she bit the red gag ball in her mouth hard. She couldn't see, her ass was stinging and she was running out time, this wasn't exactly a fun task. She the closer she got to the wall she more she began to feel around, she sighed with relief when she felt a small key under her hand, she clutched it and began to crawl more, "One minute and 15 seconds left little Swan."

Emma rushed around the room, Regina smack her again with the flogger. This is where will power began to kick in because Emma was nearly in tears from the swats but she ignored the pain and continued to search for the fridge. Once she reached a corner of the room, she bumped into something, she could hear it humming; it was a mini fridge. The blonde sat up on her knees and began feeling around the box until she met the cool lock, she began fidgeting with the key and lock. Regina hit her again with the flogger, shocking her, causing her to drop the key, "Oops," she smirked.

Emma groaned and picked up the key, she was beginning to get frustrated. She couldn't figure out which way to to put the key in the lock, she groaned, she was almost there but unfortunately a loud ringing sound rang through the room.

"Stop," Regina commanded, Emma obliged, "On the bed now!" She watched as Emma stood up and took off her blindfold, "I'm sorry did I say you can remove anything?"

Emma sighed and placed it back on, luckily when she took it off she got a pretty good look at where the bed was so she walked there quickly and sat down. Regina stood in front of her, "You failed," she stated, "I'm disappointed," she removed the gag from Emma's mouth, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I tried but the damn key just wouldn't go in the lock-"

"Enough," Regina barked, "I _really_ didn't want to have to do this but you leave me with no choice. I must punish you now."

"But baby I-"

"Your Majesty!" Regina snapped.

Emma bit her lip, "Your majesty...I tried my hardest."

"I don't care, your hardest clearly wasn't enough dear. Lie down with your hands above your head," she demanded. When Emma obliged, Regina took some black rope and tied the blonde's wrist together, "Spread your legs," she said, Emma obliged, "Ok now dear, I am going to punish you and if you even think about cumming, I'll make it ten times worst," Emma nodded, Regina smirked and placed nipple clamp on the little Swan causing Emma to arch off the bed and yelp, "My my little Swan doesn't like pain does she?"

Was that even a question? Emma _never_ felt anything like it in her life, "No," she muttered.

"Silence is key," Regina said, "Now, let's begin," she reached out and began rubbing the swollen clit softly, Emma instantly began getting wet for her queen, "You are so wet little Swan, I love it when you get wet for me."

"And only for you," Emma muttered earning a hard swat on her cunt from a riding crop.

"Silence!" Regina snapped, "Do I need to gag you again?" Emma quickly shook her head no. The twenty year old licked her lips before placing a soft kiss on the blonde's clit making her whimper, "God I really don't want to this but I have to," she grabbed a vibrator and turned it on.

Emma feared what was to come next, she wasn't ignorant to the buzzing. The blonde nearly jumped out of body when Regina placed the cool vibrator on her clit and slapped her breast with the riding crop. She bit her lip to keep quiet, she could feel her orgasm rising but she didn't want it to, she didn't want to get in trouble with Regina. She cried out when Regina slid the vibrator inside of her and began slapping her clit repeatedly with the riding crop. Regina wasn't letting up either, she wasn't just tapping the clitoris, she smacking it mercilessly.

Emma was arching off the bed, her orgasm was approaching fast, "Please," she whimpered.

Regina smirked, "What's that little Swan? Are you ready to cum for me?"

"Yes your majesty," Emma moaned.

Regina slid out the vibrator, "Well it's too bad you can't huh?"

"Please," she cried out, she was shaking, Regina put the vibrator on the clit to torture the blonde, "I can't hold it!"

"You better try harder," Regina hissed.

"Please, your majesty," she whimpered, "I'll do anything."

"Mmm as promising as that sounds, I can't make you a deal," Regina gave an evil smile, Emma began to tear up, "On second thought…if you can off for another minute, I'll give you something better than what you are asking for. Deal?"

"Yes your majesty," Emma moaned.

Regina laughed lightly and placed the vibrator on Emma's clit and began counting down in her head, watching Emma squirm was enough to make her cum. Hearing Emma cry out and moan was driving her crazy but she kept her cool, seeing her little

Swan losing herself was satisfaction enough. Emma was seeing stars, about to say "fuck it" and just let everything spill out of her but Regina had stopped.

"Well done Emma," Regina smiled, she took off the blindfold and the clamps, "So how do you feel?" Her voice was soft and caring.

"Like I want to cum," Emma said.

"You will, hold on dear," Regina said before getting out of bed, walking over to the mini fridge and pulling out an ice tray from the small ice box inside, "Now, you can cum as much as you want."

"Ice cubes?" Emma questioned.

"Shhh, they are just to _cool_ you down," she nodded as she untied the blond's hands, "Now, let's get you cumming for me." She placed an ice cube between her teeth and placed it on Emma's clit.

"Regina!" Emma squealed, "Oh god," she moaned.

Regina slipped tongued into the warm canal and slurped up all the wetness that oozed from Emma, "Not yet Emma. I want you to hold it off as long as you can so you can feel amazing it will be when you can't take it anymore."

Emma was moaning like there was no tomorrow, the ice was a new sensation that she adored and Regina's warm tongue combined was perfect, "Baby please," whimpered.

Regina didn't say anything, she trusted Emma not to cum. Emma's heat was melting the ice quickly, she began to tremble when Regina began to flick her tongue on the swollen clit. Regina watched Emma's eyes roll in the back of her head, she knew Emma wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer but she wanted to test the blonde's strength. Emma gripped the sheets tightly as she nearly bit her lip off, she couldn't hold it anymore, Regina smirked, "You may cum now little Swan, you've made me so proud."

And the dam broke, Emma let out an eardrum shattering scream as she came all over Regina, the brunette simply lapped up everything she could. Emma was shaking hard but she managed to grip Regina's hair to hold her in place, Regina sucked on her clit gently to help her ride out her orgasm.

 **XXXXX**

"I am very proud of you," Regina soothed as she kissed the blonde's head.

"Thank you," Emma mumbled as she snuggles into her girlfriend.

"Did you like it? I mean, were you uncomfortable?" Regina asked.

"No, I was fine," Emma said, she extremely tired and wanted to sleep.

Regina didn't know how to feel about the blonde's answer, "Oh ok," she nodded. She couldn't help but feel like the blonde didn't like it, that she only did it to please her but she'd leave it alone for tonight. She stroked Emma's hair softly, "I love you."

"I love you too Gina," Emma replied.

* * *

"What's the emergency?" Emma asked as she rushed into Lily's room the next evening.

"Where have you been all day?! Did you not see me calling you?!" Lily asked.

"I was sleep all day, I had a long night. What's wrong?" Emma asked.

Lily looked down, "Remember how I told you about those cramps?"

"Yeah what about them? It was just your period, right?" Emma's eye brows furrowed.

"No...I never bleed. So I went to the doctor today and...I'm pregnant," Lily sighed out.

"By _my_ brother?!" Emma's eyes went wide.

"Yes," Lily muttered, "He doesn't know, I couldn't tell him. I just don't know what to do...he's going to hate me, he's suppose to go back to school soon…" Lily's lip began to quiver as her eyes watered.

"Ok uh..relax, just calm down. I'm here, we will figure this out together. Honestly, I don't think Graham is the one you should worry about...it's my dad," Emma said, "I don't want to scare you or anything but-"

"No no, I agree. He's going to think I'm a slut," Lily cried, "Emma I'm 16!"

"I know," Emma nodded, "Lily, trust me. No matter what Graham says or my dad, you are _not_ going through this alone."

 **Please let me know what you guys think...I've never wrote anything BDSM before. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do NOT on the characters or OUAT.**

 **Ok, first, let me clear some stuff up, GRAHAM AND EMMA AREN'T MONSTERS! CBS yesterday was a simple set up chapter, I** ** _PROMISE_** **the issue will get addressed. Anyway, Happy #BrokenTuesday! This is the trigger to the rest of the story, I told y'all this story would break your heart...Don't HATE me! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 26

"When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade," David stated earning a clap from his congregation, he smiled, "So when God gives you a blessing, you don't just brush it off, you take it in. You thank God, everything happens for a reason. Now, the lesson today isn't that we are to just take what we are given, don't get me wrong, but we should acknowledge the blessings and embrace them. When we are handed troubled times, we fight to see the brighter ones."

"Oh boy," Lily whispered, "My sister just walked in."

Emma looked over her shoulder and blushed when she met Regina's intense glare, "She's so cute."

Lily scoffed, "Ugh, please stop before I throw up."

David noticed Regina's presence as well, "Ya know," he cleared his throat, "Recently I've encountered some demons," he glanced at Regina, "And I had to tell myself that everyone was ok, God wouldn't give me anything I couldn't handle so I let that demon walk around, get its feet wet in the water," he smirked, "I want that demon to get real comfortable. I know some are y'all are thinking that I'm crazy for welcoming a demon into my space but stay with me, once that demon gets comfortable, it's becomes weak. We are all vulnerable when we are comfortable right?" People began to clap and tell him to continue, "Right, well now that demon is so comfortable that it doesn't even know that my angels are about to strike," he smiled, "So, once again, I'm about to make lemonade with my lemons, take what God has given me and manifest it into something that I am pleased with. So demon, if you're listening," he glanced at Regina again before looking back at his congregation, "You are about to lose."

Everyone clapped and cheered, they loved David, they loved church, and they definitely loved his message. Emma swallowed, "I can't believe he just threatened my girlfriend."

"Me either, Regina is going to be pissed. Plus, I have to tell her about the baby today," Lily gulped, "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, I'll calm her down," Emma said.

"Well thank God for you," Lily chuckled, "So uh how was the other night?"

Emma blushed, "Well let's just say I don't think we should about it...here."

"Ooh, dirty, I like it," Lily smirked.

Emma and Lily were about to leave the church when Emma heard her name being called, "Yes daddy?" She tried around slowly.

"What's the rush? I have some people I want you to meet," he smiled.

"Lily and I go riding every Sunday, you know that," she said.

"Yes I do but Lilith can wait, can't you?" He asked.

"Yes sir, it's no problem, take her," she smiled.

Emma groaned before leaving with her father. Their relationship had been nonexistent for some time now, Emma didn't care though, he was a big jerk in her eyes. After she put on a fake smile for her father's guest, they went to his office to talk, "So Emma, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, enjoying my freedom," she smiled.

He smiled back, "Well that's good to hear."

"What's up daddy?" She asked.

"Well your _friend_ -"

"Girlfriend," Emma corrected, "She's my girlfriend."

He winced at the word, "Oh...right, well she uh is about to encounter some sort of trouble and I want you to be far away from it."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked with furrowed eyebrows.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door before Neal entered through it, "Oh Neal, right on time, please inform Emma of the details."

"Emma, I'm sorry but the police know about Haans," Neal stated.

"His parents came looking for him, they thought he was missing but they were informed that he is indeed dead," David said.

"And everyone thinks Regina killed because of some stupid burnt down house?!" Emma snapped. Of course she knew the truth and she knew how to put an end to this. All she had to do was tell her father that Graham was in on it and he'd drop this bullshit but she wouldn't lie on Graham just save Regina.

"Emma, I saw her with him-"

"And who are you? A reliable source?" she asked, she looked at her dad, "Oh wait no, I see what's going on here. You knew no one would believe you so you bring my dad into this knowing that _everyone_ would believe him. So what will you do father when you're a stand with your hand on the bible and that ask you what you saw? Are you just going to lie in front of God and everyone else?"

David swallowed, "I didn't-"

"Oh you didn't think about that huh? You were too caught with your bullshit hatred towards Regina," Emma said.

"She's corrupting your mind Emma, you've changed," David said, "I see those awful marks on your body, you think I don't know what you are doing? Having sex with the devil!"

"SHE'S NOT THE DEVIL!" Emma yelled, "The only demons around here are standing in this room, Regina saved me daddy. I was miserable with you trying to control me," she looked at Neal, " _You_ out of all people knew that! Why can't you two just let me happy?"

"She's a killer Emma," Neal muttered.

"And what are you? A saint? Did you tell new best friend how you practically forced yourself on me in the beginning of the summer? No? Neither did I because I knew you didn't mean to, I kept it to myself, I continued to be your friend instead of treating you like the creep you are. You're obsessed with me Neal and you know so just drop all of your lies and get over it. Leave me and my family alone!" She yelled before storming out.

 **XXXXX**

"What's wrong?" Graham asked as Emma stormed into their house, "Why are you crying?" The blonde simply ignored him and went upstairs, "Emma, talk to me!" He began to follower her. Once she got to her room she began to pack everything, "What's going on? Emma, where are you going?"

"To Regina's," Emma said.

"Are you crazy? Dad isn't just going to let you live with Regina," Graham said.

"I don't care! I'm leaving, I can't stay here. That man is a demon," she hissed, "He wants to take her away from me."

"Who? Regina? What's going on?" He asked.

"He knows, the police knows," Emma muttered as she continued to pack.

"He knows what?"

"About Haans! They know Regina killed him," Emma began to cry, "Why did she have to do that?!"

"Emma, it's really something you'll never understand," he sighed, "The way Regina's mind works...she's very possessive and you are hers in her eyes, Haans was going to hurt you and she couldn't let that happen."

"I know G," she sighed, "I just wish she wasn't so…"

"Different," he finished for her, "She's not a psychopath if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what is she? I want to help her get out this mess but I can't," Emma cried, "She's going to go to jail Graham."

"Emma, we won't let that happen. You're the only person she'll listen to, you have to tell her and calm her down-"

"No, if I tell her she'll just want to kill Neal and then everyone will know for sure that it's her," Emma sighed.

"Come on, I know who we need to talk to," Graham said.

 **XXXXX**

"So what should I do?" Emma asked as she sat in front of Mal, Cruella, & Ursula.

"Well you're better off telling her than we are darling," Cruella chuckled.

"I'm scared to, she'll want to kill Neal and I'm afraid I won't be able to stop her," Emma said.

"I mean at this point, she has to know. We can't let her go into this blindly," Mal said.

"I don't want to lose her," Emma muttered.

"And you won't, if you give her a heads up," Ursula said, "Regina is a very complicated person, she normally has no conscience but when it comes to you…she'll actually use her brain."

Emma sighed, "Well looks like I have to tell her."

* * *

"The sunset is gorgeous isn't it?" Lily asked as her and Emma looked over the fields.

Emma rubbed her horse gently, "Lily...are you scared about being a mom?"

"No, I'm scared about what I'm going to have to go through with the people in my life," she admitted, "This will mature me."

"I agree," Emma nodded, "Do you think if I got pregnant Regina would be mad?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she'd be worried but not mad. She loves you, she'd do anything for you," Lily said, "Why?"

"I was just think maybe if we got married and had a kid then my dad wouldn't try to take her away from me," Emma stated, "I want to have my future with Regina."

"So then let that time come-"

"No, we can't wait. I don't know what's going to happen Lily," Emma said, "She could be gone from me tomorrow."

"So what are you saying? You're just going to purposely get pregnant so Regina will marry you? Don't be stupid Em," Lily scoffed.

"I'm not being stupid," Emma scoffed back.

"Yes you are!" Lily snapped, "Regina isn't exactly...stable, this could be a disaster."

"You think she's crazy like everyone else don't you?" Emma asked.

"No, it's just I googled a psychopath and-"

"She's not a psychopath!" Emma yelled.

"Prove it," Lily said, "She's my sister and I love her but sometimes she doesn't think. This was bound to bite her in the ass, I don't want her to go to jail but Emma what can we do?!"

"We can help her! I'm fixing her, she just needs a little time. I don't even want to change her but if her changing will make everyone leave her alone and let her live the life she wants then I'm all for it. I just want her happy," Emma admitted.

"Emma don't you see, she's already happy? I didn't want to say it at first but she likes being broken Emma, you can't save her. No one can," Lily began to tear up, "You don't think we've tried? Huh? As a child, I used to be scared of her, she's always just be so...careless. When I was five, a little boy pushed me off the swings...I was crying so hard because I hurt my ankle...Regina walked over to him with...no hesitation, she choked him Emma...she didn't care who was watching or the park was full of kids and parents...his mom had to stop her. I went to the Doctor, they said I had a sprained ankle. Regina kept insisting it was her fault, that she should've been watching me, she was only 10 Emma...two days later," Lily gulped as tears flowed down her face, "That little boy who pushed me came up missing. Luckily, there was a rapist on the lose that week, they blamed it on him. But I know the truth, I know it was her Emma...she's always been this way."

"She's changing," Emma whispered.

"Maybe Emma but nobody is going to see that. When they look at her, all they see is a killer," Lily cried, "My sister just wants to protect the people she loves, that's all. You make her so happy, I've never seen her like this but Emma, that won't change the fact that she will hurt _anybody_ that stands in the way of her happiness."

Emma looked down, "I'm in love with her, I want to marry her...she makes me feel like I'm the only girl in the world and I won't let my father take her away from me. Help me stop them...please."

Lily looked at her best friend, she believed deep in her heart that Regina would never change but Emma saw something that nobody else did so she sighed, "I'll do anything you want me to E. You're my best friend and I want you happy."

 **XXXXX**

"Regina?!" Emma called as her and Lily walked into the brunette's condo, "Where could she be?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since church," Lily said.

Emma sighed, "This isn't like her, she doesn't go anywhere without telling me."

Regina walked into the door a few minutes later, Emma and Lily were on the couch watching TV, "Well hello you two."

Emma hopped up almost immediately, "Where have you been?"

"Well I was handling some-"

"No, Regina, don't beat around the bush. Where were you?" She asked again.

"What's wrong with you? Calm down," Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Lily said after clearing her throat, "Text me Emma."

When Lily left, Regina looked at Emma, "What's going on?"

"Where were you?" Emma asked.

Regina frowned, "Emma, you're acting like there are many places that I can go. I was at Grannies...Tink was there-"

"Why on earth with that concern you?" Emma frowned.

"Baby, she was telling me about Neal," Regina said, "She said she wanted to warn me."

"That isn't her job," Emma snapped, "I was worried about you Regina."

"I can tell, I'm not going anywhere," she pulled eye close, "I missed you all day, I wasn't even expecting you to come tonight especially with all of your stuff."

"I'm moving in, I don't even want to be under the same with my monster of a father," Emma said, "He's trying to tear us apart, him and Neal. The police think you killed Haans."

"I know," Regina nodded, "I know...don't worry, everything will be just fine. They don't have enough evidence."

"Baby, my dads a powerful man-"

"Emma, I'll deal with this ok? You need to stay out of it," Regina said.

"But I want to help-"

"No! I'll handle this and Neal," Regina said.

"Regina, if you hurt Neal, everyone will know-"

"What did I just say?!" Regina snapped.

Emma looked down, "Fine, have it your way," she said before storming off to Regina's room and slamming the door.

Regina sighed, she knew Emma was right. If she were to hurt Neal, it would only make things worse. But what was she going to do? She had to figure things out. There was no way they'd find his body, she had the playroom cleaning completely, and Jefferson-...Jefferson! He could talk. She groaned, with her birthday in a few days, she would have to try to enjoy it. She came up with her solution, she knew what she needed to do, it would hurt but it had to be done.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night Emma and Regina laid in bed restless, Emma had been crying, she was so scared. She knew there was no way to help Regina and it was only a matter of time before they'd come for Regina. She rolled over, "Baby?"

"Yes little Swan?" Regina questioned.

"Do you...do you want to get married and have kids?" Emma asked nervously.

"We already talked about this, of course I want to marry you. I don't know if I could bring a child into this fucked up world though," Regina sighed, "Why do you ask?"

"Well...I was thinking maybe we…" Emma knew it was stupid so she swallowed her words, "Maybe should start thinking about our future," she lied, well it wasn't a complete lie but that's not what Emma was really thinking.

"I agree," Regina smiled, "Don't worry Emma, I will give you the perfect dream wedding...and family, if you want."

Emma's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yes beautiful, really," she smirked.

Emma launched at Regina, she kissed her deeply and began to suck her bottom lip. Regina was taken back a bit her she didn't hesitate to kiss the blonde back, she knew where this would lead, she couldn't help but want Emma. Emma pulled away, "I want you to make love to me," she looked into Regina's eyes, "I know you hold back during sex, I don't want you to do that tonight. I want all of you."

"I give you all of me baby-"

"Don't lie to me, I know you're holding back, aren't you?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed, "Only a little bit but-"

"Don't," Emma kissed her, "Please, I want you."

Regina's eyes darkened as she kissed Emma deeply, she began to grind into the blonde as she sucked on her lip causing Emma to whimper. Regina reached for a condom, Emma quickly grabbed her hand and placed it on one of her breast, Regina wanted to ask what that was about but instead she continued to kiss the blonde and play with her breast. Emma began to take Regina's shirt off, she kissed the brunette's neck while rubbing her crotch through her briefs. This was so unlike her, Regina was extremely worried now, Emma never takes control like this. Sure she gets aggressive but she was practically taunting Regina to fuck her. She knew what would get Regina to that uncontrollable state.

"Little Swan, if you don't stop I'll…"

"You'll do what? Attack me?" Emma smirked.

"Yes and I really don't want to hurt you," she hissed as Emma began to stroke her shaft, "Emma, please, imma begging you-"

"Give it to me," Emma said softly, "I want it."

"Emma…" Regina gritted her teeth, Emma was trying to unleash an animal she couldn't handle, "Please, I don't want to hurt you-"

"You won't baby, I'm ready. I'm not a little girl anymore Regina," Emma groaned. She reached inside the briefs and began stroking Regina's cock harder, she even tugged on her balls.

"Ok ok," Regina hissed, she grabbed Emma's hand and yanked it out of her briefs before placing both of her wrist above her head, "You are going to make me lose control Emma, I'm trying not to. Baby, why do you insist on acting like this?"

"Acting like what? I want you Regina, why can't you just give me what I want?" Emma questioned, "I can handle it. Maybe it's you, you just not attracted to me like this. You only see a little girl."

"No, that's not it. I want you, I just don't want to hurt you," Regina repeated.

"Or maybe you don't have it in you," she pulled Regina down to her lips, "Are you even capable of fucking me Regina?"

Regina growled before attacking Emma's neck with kisses and bites, Emma moaned out. Regina wasn't there anymore, Emma had awaken a person Regina hadn't met in a long time. She nearly ripped off the cute PINK boy shorts Emma wore, she looked the blonde in the eyes before sliding she hard cock into the warm canal, "Yes!" Emma moaned out.

Regina had never been inside of Emma raw, it felt absolutely amazing. She wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer, she was so tight and warm, her wet cunt was begging to be fucked and Regina was going to deliver. She loved hearing Emma cry out as she pounded the tiny hole, "So good," Regina breathed out.

"Faster baby," Emma moaned.

Regina held Emma's thighs down before pounding into her faster and deeper, Emma felt butterflies in her stomach deep within. Her juices began to splash, Regina was making her so wet it was uncontrollable. Regina pulled out, "Get on all fours, now," she nearly barked.

Emma quickly obliged, she was nervous and excited, she had never seen this side of Regina before. She hoped to get what she wanted from it, "Oh my god!" She screamed out when Regina rammed into her from the back. She even earned a smack on the ass from the brunette which only caused her to moan over and over. Regina was so deep, Emma could barely think straight, "Regina!" She screamed.

"Yes little Swan?" Regina hissed.

"I love it," Emma cried out, "Please don't stop."

Regina only groaned as she went fast in her girlfriend, she was trying her hardest not to cum but Emma was tight that no promises could be made. She was moaning uncontrollably and it was just perfection to Regina. She knew Emma was about to cum soon because her pussy became a suction cup around Regina, the brunette couldn't hold it much longer. She pumped harder into the blonde, "I'm about to pull out."

"What?" Emma questioned.

"Fuck, I have to," Regina said before pulling out and cumming all over the sheets, she let out a satisfied sigh, "Oh fuck, you feel too good."

Emma frowned a little, she didn't get what she wanted, "Baby," she called as she laid back down with her legs spread wide, "Please don't tell me you forgot about me?"

Regina groaned, when did Emma become so fucking sexy? She smirked, "Of course not dear," she leaned down and kissed her clit.

"No," Emma whined, "I don't want that, I want you."

Regina looked up, "Oh," she settled between the blondes legs, "You have me," she nodded before sliding back into the blonde's warm core, "Fuck Emma."

Emma blushed, "Go slower this time, please? Make love to me."

"Ok," Regina smiled before kissing the blonde, "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma smiled before pulling Regina into another kiss while wrapping her legs around her.

Regina groaned as she stroked her girlfriend deep, she was so wet, it was unbelievable, "You don't know how good you feel."

"Well just show me," Emma moaned.

Regina stroked her so well that Emma came almost immediately, she was shaking and splashing all over Regina. The brunette was about cum herself, she tried to pull out but Emma grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, "What are you doing? That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing," Emma said, she looked Regina into the eyes, "I want all of you."

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "Emma, no. We can't...you're 16."

"I don't care, I want it," Emma said, "Please, give me your baby."

Regina thought she was dreaming. Surely Emma didn't think that this was a good idea, was she serious? "Emma, I'm sorry-"

Emma began to tear up, "You don't want to have a baby with me?"

"Baby of course I do, right now is just _not_ the time," Regina said, "I'm sorry."

Emma let tears fall from her eyes, "I bet if I was Danielle I'd already be pregnant by now."

That angered Regina, "Excuse me? You don't know that, that's not true."

"It is!" Emma yelled, "You loved her more than me, I just want you to be happy. I don't want to lose you."

"It's not! I love you more than anything or anyone but a baby is not what we need right now. You aren't going to lose me," Regina reassured.

"It's what I want," Emma mumbled.

"Why? Tell me why and I'll give it to you," Regina said, she wasn't serious.

"Because if we have a baby, my dad won't take you away from me. He's a strong believer that two family homes are best for children, I know he'd leave us alone," Emma cried.

"What else?"

"I want everyone to see that you're not a monster, you're capable of loving me. If we have a baby...you'll change," Emma said.

"You think I should change?" Regina frowned.

"I think you should make better choices," Emma pecked her lips.

Regina nodded, "If I had a child...I'd think about my actions," she admitted.

Emma kissed her and bucked her hips, "Please give it me. I want to have your baby, I want us to be one."

Regina nodded and kissed the blonde passionately, "I love you."

"I love you too, I just don't want them to have a reason to take you away," Emma mumbled.

"I know, I'm not mad. I just don't want to regret this," Regina admitted.

"You won't," Emma smiled, "It's be better, I promise."

Regina kissed her deeply before letting a tear fall, this was wrong, this was so wrong but it confirmed her solution that she came up with earlier. She began to pump inside the blonde again causing Emma to moan and scratch her back, "Yes," Regina hissed, she was almost there, Emma bucked her hips causing Regina to groaned, "Fuck, I'm about to cum."

"Please give me your baby Regina," Emma moaned in her ear. Regina couldn't hold it back any longer, she let more tears fall as she stiffened and came deep inside the blonde. Yes, it felt good, it felt beyond good but Regina knew it was wrong. Emma was so happy, she feel Regina inside of her. When Regina pulled out, she laid her head on her chest, "Now...we wait," she mumbled with a small smile.

Regina laid there staring at the ceiling, "Yeah, we wait."

* * *

It was almost noon when Regina banged on Mal's door, "Open up! Now! I need to talk to you!"

Mal yanked the door open with yawn, "Why so early?"

Regina brushed past the blonde, "I did something that I shouldn't have done…"

"Well it's not the first time I've heard that," Mal chuckled. Regina frowned and began to pace, Mal furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh this is serious huh? What did you do?"

"I came inside of Emma," Regina said as she paced.

"There's like a 25% chance she could get pregnant, relax," Mal scoffed.

Regina shook her head, "No, you don't understand how much it was. Mal, I can't have a kid."

"I know, you are like the worst person on earth to have children," Mal said honestly.

"Yes, I know but apparently Emma thinks otherwise. She begged me for it and I gave in. She thinks it'll help me change so people will see me as a better person but Mal...this is who I am. There's no getting out of this," Regina said, "The odds are against me."

"Maybe they aren't. We have to at least hope for the best. What are you going to do?" Mal asked.

Regina stopped pacing, she sighed, "I'm going to leave."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Hey guys, I know its late BUT #BrokenTuesday is still on. Super short chapter because next week is super long, some shit is about to go down! So please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Oh and follow me on Twitter please!**

Chapter 27

 **Last Week On Broken**

" _I know, you are like the worst person on earth to have children," Mal said honestly._

" _Yes, I know but apparently Emma thinks otherwise. She begged me for it and I gave in. She thinks it'll help me change so people will see me as a better person but Mal...this is who I am. There's no getting out of this," Regina said, "The odds are against me."_

" _Maybe they aren't. We have to at least hope for the best. What are you going to do?" Mal asked._

 _Regina stopped pacing, she sighed, "I'm going to leave."_

* * *

"Excuse me what? I have you've lost your fucking marbles? You can't leave," Maleficent scoffed.

"I have to, Mal it's better than going to jail for the rest of my life. This isn't a few years we are talking about, this is _murder_ ," Regina argued, "I can't stay here."

"If you run you'll look guilty and you'll have to remain on the run forever. You will break that little girl's heart in the process," Mal argued back.

"Emma wouldn't be apart of this, I wouldn't stay with her," Regina sighed, "I can't ask her to come with me, she has too much to risk."

"And you don't!? Regina, please think about this-"

"I'm done thinking, I've made up my mind," Regina stated.

"And what about me? You're best friend? What about G? Do we get to know anything or-"

"Nobody can know, I want to do this on my own," Regina said.

Mal rubbed her temples, "Emma will probably jump off a building-"

"No she won't," Regina scoffed, "She's not the type...she'll move on anything."

"You don't know that, losing someone you love makes you do crazy things," Mal argued, "She will never move on, she loves you."

"Yeah but it'll fade…" Regina said with sad eyes.

"You don't think Emma really loves you do you? Is this what this is all about?!" Mal snapped.

"She won't give up everything to be with me, I won't let her. Yeah sure she wants a kid but I don't think Emma fully understands everything that's going on," Regina sighed.

"She would, how do I know her better than you do?" Mal scoffed.

"You _think_ you do, I know my girlfriend. I'm doing the right thing ok?" Regina asked before leaving out.

 **XXXXX**

"Hey, what's up?" Graham asked, with his eyes glued to the television as he played NBA 2k as Lily walked into his room.

She sat next him and watched him play for a few minutes, "So you aren't going to pay me any attention?"

He paused the game, "I asked you 'what's up?' and you don't respond. What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you," she said, "I need you to try to be calm down."

"I'm calm," he grabbed her and pulled her on his lap, "Now tell me what do I need to be calm about."

"Graham," she took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." His eyebrows furrowed, he was completely shocked. He slid her off of his lap and began to pace, she was getting nervous, "Say something."

He rubbed his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure. I know this ruins everything-"

"Don't say that," he cut her, "We will be fine. I just have to think about school now, my dad will probably disown me and your sister will kill me. This is a lot to take in Lil, a baby is a lot of work. Are you ready? Are you sure you want to keep it?"

"You want to kill our baby?" She asked with fear in her eyes.

He shook his head, "No, of course not. I'm just scared for you, you're 16."

"I know but I'm worried about you-"

"It's not about me, my job is easy. You have the hard part, Lily you're incredible and I don't want to hurt you but I can't just drop out of school-"

"And I don't want you to. You won't have to-"

"You expect me to just let you go through this pregnancy alone? Are you crazy?"

"I won't be alone...Emma will help-"

He scoffed, "Get real, Emma knows just as much as you do. I can't be in New York and here-"

"Wait, my mom lives in New York, maybe I can move up there and finish school there," she smiled a little.

"That would be perfect," he smiled, "I'm excited for this baby by the way."

"I can tell...punk," she smirked.

"Oh yeah? I'm show you a punk," he smirked back before pushing her down on the bed.

"Graham, we have to tell my sister…"

"I know, she's going to be livid," he confirmed, "But, I'm sure we can handle it."

"I hope she doesn't kill you," Lily mumbled.

* * *

Emma was reading her favorite book when Regina walked through the door, "I have to get used to you being here," she said.

"Do you want me to leave?" Emma asked.

"No, I love having you here. Have you talked to your dad?" Regina asked as she sat next to her.

"Yeah," Emma scoffed, "I told him to stop calling me and that I hate him."

"You don't hate him," Regina said.

"I do though," Emma sighed, "How was your day?"

"It was fine, I got questioned, it was _so_ fun," Regina rolled her as the sarcasm rolled off her tongue.

"They think you did it?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, they really do. They can't charge me with anything, there isn't any evidence so I'm good for now," Regina nodded.

"I missed you," Emma purred.

"Oh really?" Regina smirked.

"Yes...Regina are you feeling ok? Like since last night-"

"I'm fine Emma," Regina said rather quickly.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, "You seem different...distant."

"I'm fine," Regina stated again.

"But you-"

"Emma what did I just say?" Regina snapped, "I'm fine."

Emma sighed and continued to read her book. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door, Regina went to opened it and smiled when she saw her little sister there, "Look who came to visit me."

Lily smiled, "Couldn't stay away, on a serious note though, I have to tell you something."

"Where's Graham?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

"Parking, he'll be up shortly," Lily said as she sat next to her best friend.

"What do you have to tell me?" Regina asked as she leaned on the door.

"Well I wanted to wait until-"

"Tell me now," Regina said, "What do you need Graham for?"

Lily literally good feel her heart pumping faster, Regina had a way of wrecking nerves to the point where there was nothing else to do but reveal the truth. Sweat began to build up on her forehead, Lily licked her lips, "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" Regina snapped, "Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Gigi I-"

"Oh don't Gigi me, Lily you're 16, you can't take care of a baby-"

"I'll have Graham-"

"Oh please, he isn't capable either," Regina rolled her eyes, "I knew this would happened, I should've kept you away from him. Lily," she sighed, "I thought I told you to be careful."

Lily began tearing up, "Gigi, we were careful. I can't do this alone, even with Graham by my side things will get hard and I was wonder-"

"Oh no, please don't tell me you want _my_ help," Regina scoffed.

Graham walked through the door, "What did I miss?"

Regina glared at him, "I'm going to kill you."

He instantly looked at Lily, "What happened to waiting on me to park?"

"She forced it out me," Lily whined.

"I did no such thing," Regina snapped, "Graham please tell me you didn't get my 16 year old sister pregnant!"

"Gina, it kind of just happened!" He argued.

Regina and Graham broke out into an argument and Emma stayed quiet as she watched. Lily being pregnant was a blessing in Emma's eyes, she believes God doesn't give people anything they can't handle. She was worried about Regina though, the brunette was definitely different. If Emma wasn't sure, watching Regina throw the couple out of her condo and disowning Graham's friendship just confirmed it.

 **XXXXX**

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Emma asked as she cuddled into Regina.

The brunette shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me dear, just a reminder that I'm getting older."

"21 is a great age Regina," Emma chuckled, "You're not even close to being old."

Regina chuckled before turning and looking Emma in the eyes, "We need to talk."

"Ok, about what?" Emma asked, "Is it about the baby?"

"There's no baby Emma-"

"Yeah well not yet," Emma scoffed.

"Yeah...Emma, I might have to go away for a while. Things could take a turn for the worst, I just want to make sure you're mentally prepared for that dear," Regina stated.

"I'll be ok Regina, I just want to make sure you're ok. I love you," Emma said.

"I love you too but Emma, things aren't as easy as you think. I don't want you to get hurt in the process-"

"So what are you saying Regina? You are acting like I'm some child that doesn't understand that you can go to jail for the rest of your life-"

"And if I do then what? You expect me to let you wait for me for the rest of your life? No, Emma that's stupid-"

"So then I'll be stupid-"

"You've already been stupid enough dear," Regina scoffed.

Emma swallowed, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, look, I'm going out of town tomorrow, I need some time to think," Regina sighed.

"Fine Regina, do whatever you want," Emma scoffed.

Regina stayed up and watched Emma sleep, she couldn't find peace in her head. So much was running through her brain, she was so scared of breaking Emma's heart but she couldn't allow herself to lead Emma into a snake pit. Something had to be done, she needed advice from the best and tomorrow she would get that.

 **Next week, Regina visits some friends and Emma and Neal have a chat. PLEASE REVIEW! Connect with me on Twitter, I'm going to be more active. Plus, I love talking to you guys!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **PREPARE YOURSELVES! ENJOY!**

 **P.S. I know what my next story is going to be.**

Chapter 28

 _ **Little Swan: Thanks for leaving and not telling me.**_

 **Me: Sorry, early flight.**

 _ **Little Swan: Flight? Where are you going Regina? Why are you doing this?**_

 **Me: Don't over react dear, I'll be back.**

 _ **Little Swan: When?!**_

 **Me: Emma, don't push it**

 _ **Little Swan: *peace sign emoji***_

Regina sighed, Emma was being difficult. She was almost in Seattle, that's all that mattered, she was sure two of her closest friends would be able to help.

 **XXXXX**

"Did she just fucking threaten me?" Emma asked as she slammed her phone on the table in Granny's.

"I think so," Lily sighed, "I feel horrible this morning."

"Morning sickness?" Lily nodded, "Sorry, isn't that ginger ale supposed to help?"

"Yeah but it's not, I'm irritated," Lily sighed.

"You and me both," Emma sighed.

Neal walked into Granny's in search of someone, he looked around until he found his favorite blonde, "Good morning ladies, Emma you're just the person I was looking for."

"Is there something you want?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Dinner, that's all. You see if you agree to have dinner with me, I'll tell the police that I don't have Jefferson's number," he shrugged.

"You talked to him?!" Emma snapped.

"Oh yes, and he's eager to put Regina away for life," Neal said, "I'm just trying to protect you Emma, so what do you say? One da-, I mean dinner."

Emma looked at Lily for help, the brunette looked at her with sad eyes, she sighed, "One dinner."

He smiled, "Cool. So tonight, I'll pick you up at 7...oh and make sure to dress nice."

Emma nodded.

* * *

"Well well well," Arizona smirked, "I knew you'd be here sooner or later!"

Regina chuckled and hugged her friend, "Yeah well I told you I wouldn't come to Seattle unless I fell in love…"

"Yeah but the whole point was to bring her with you," Callie scoffed as she finished off her pizza slice, "Where is she?"

"Home," Regina nodded, "A hug would be nice ya know."

Callie rolled her eyes and hugged her friend, "Something's wrong, I can sense it."

"I'm in trouble, I'm in love, and I'm desperate for help," Regina groaned out before collapsing in Arizona's arms.

"Uh," she rubbed her back, "Well ok, how about we start from the beginning and go from there."

So that's what they did, Regina broke down meeting Emma, how she ended up working for Haans, David and Neal, her wanting to leave and never look back, even Jefferson. She needed her friends to understand that she was trying to change, for the better, for Emma. She groaned, "I want to kill him."

"I know you do but that won't solve anything-"

"I'm so tired of hearing that," Regina groaned, "Emma...she's so-" the brunette groaned, "Perfect!"

"Elaborate," Callie scoffed, "I want details."

"I can't explain the way she makes me feel, she's like the conscience I've never had. Every time I want to do something violent, I can't, because of her. She calms me down, she," Regina began to tear up, "She's so...I can't lose her and I'm afraid that I'll do something stupid-"

"Regina, answer this for me, have ever thought about asking Emma to...run away with you?" Arizona asked.

"I...I could never ask her to do that. She's a bright future ahead of her, Emma is very smart, I can't have her on the run for the rest of her life," Regina said, "She'd hate me."

"And you think she won't hate you for leaving her alone? With a possible child?" Callie asked.

Regina shook her head, "I don't know, I don't think so. Apart of me knows she'll understand."

"We could be able to help you more if we knew her...Regina all I'm going to tell you is...follow your heart," Arizona sighed, "This is a big mess but I know it'll be alright. If you want to stay and face the police, then we wish you the best of luck. If you want to leave and just leave it all alone, we support you in that too."

Regina sighed and placed her face in her hands, "I just want to destroy things."

"You have so much anger built up, it's scary," Callie sighed, "Are you two having sex?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"And that's not helping?" Callie asked surprised.

"She's holding back," Arizona said, she gasped and smacked Regina's arm, "Don't hold back!"

Regina chuckled, "If I had sex with Emma without holding back, she won't make it out alive."

"You have to release that stress someway Regina, if you don't, you'll hurt someone," Callie said.

The brunette just groaned, this was all too much. She just needed to get away.

 **XXXXX**

"Wow, you look...beautiful," Neal breathed out as Emma stepped out of Lily's house in a light pink dress and a high ponytail.

"Thanks," Emma said, she knew was wrong and if Regina knew...Neal would be dead soon.

The ride was silent, they ended up at the stables. Neal got out and opened the door for Emma, "I thought we could have a picnic out here."

"In the stables? Do you see this dress? I look too damn good to sit in the stables," Emma scoffed.

"Emma, come on don't ruin it. I have a blanket, hell I have two blankets!" He whined.

She sighed, "Let's just get on with it."

They ate, Neal tried to make conversations but Emma wasn't really answering him. After about thirty minutes or so Neal cleared his throat, "So I have one more request before this date can be over?

"What do you want?" Emma whined.

He touched her thigh, "A kiss."

"Never again will I kiss you," she scoffed and flicked his hand off of her thigh.

"Then all of this was for nothing and Regina will go to jail," he shrugged.

She bit her lip, her eyes began to water, "Why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not, Emma I'm just trying to prove to you that I can make you happy. Emma, can't you can't see that Regina's dangerous?! She's going to beating on you next, your father wants me to save you-"

"He put you up to this?!" Emma questioned.

"Yes, well of course. Haven't you figured it out yet? Emma, your father is behind all of this," he chuckled, "He knew Regina wouldn't be able to resist killing Haans, he knew all about them working together, now all we need is the proof that she actually did it and everything will go back to normal. We can start dating again, everything will be perfect-"

Emma's heart was beating a million miles a minute. Her father really knew? He was really that sick!? "Wait, he knew the whole time that Regina and I were dating?"

"Yes," he scoffed, "From the moment he saw you get out of her car, he knew. Everybody knows what kind of person Regina is, you're just weak and fell her trap. He slapped you, hoping that Regina would attack him, she didn't. He encouraged Mulan to go after you hoping Regina would attack her, she did but not bad enough to get in trouble for it. He even sent me out there hoping Regina would see me on the trip and go ballistic. Yeah, it took some time but now he finally has what he wants-"

Emma was crying now, she couldn't believe her father would go through all of this just to get her away from Regina. She was disgusted, she stood up, "Take me home, now!"

"Woah woah, we aren't done yet. What about my kiss? I'm the only one with Jefferson's number Emma, it's all up to me," he smirked.

She pulled him into her and kissed him hard, "Now, call it all off."

He chuckled and pulled her closer, "I was thinking we have a more fun," he kissed her neck, she shoved him away, he slapped her, "Don't make me do this Emma, just behave and everything will be fine," He mumbled, "I'm sorry David, I know this wasn't a part of your plan."

 **XXXXX**

"HE WHAT?!" Regina yelled into the phone, a crying Lily was on the line.

" _Regina, I'm sorry, I should've called sooner but he blackmailed her...now I just feel bad, she's with him alone-"_

"I'm coming home, now!" She yelled before hanging up, she began to pace, "I'm going to kill him, I can't stop myself this time, if he hurts her-"

"Regina calm down-"

"No! Not this time!" Her eyes darkened, "I have to…"

* * *

Emma hugged her knees to her chest as she cried hard, she was finally home from her "date" with Neal. She didn't like the way his kisses felt, she didn't like the way his rough hands groped her, and she definitely didn't like the way he made her put her mouth so close to his- Emma jetted to the bathroom and released the vomit that built up inside of her. She was disgusted with herself, she was disgusted with the truth about her Sick father, she also disgusted at the fact that Regina would probably hate her once she found out what she did.

After throwing up, she slid down the bathroom door and continued to cry. About an hour or so later, Emma heard her name being called, it was Regina. Her instincts instantly caused her to smile but then she remembered the horrible things she did. Regina tried to open the bathroom door, "Emma open this door right now."

Emma sighed and opened the door, Regina hugged her tight and kissed her forehead, "Lily told me everything, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Emma couldn't help but cry in the arms she had missed so much, "He-..." She couldn't finish, she couldn't tell Regina. Telling Regina would mean losing Regina, she would hurt Neal.

"He what?" Regina looked at her with worried eyes, "Hey, you can tell me anything," she held Emma's face carefully before examining it, "Your face is bruised, tell me what happened, now!"

"Baby, I don't want-"

"TELL ME!" She yelled.

Emma jumped, she was terrified of an angry Regina, she dropped her head, "He wanted to have sex with me, he was kissing me and touching me-"

"Touching you where?"

"My thighs and…" She swallowed, "I kept begging him to stop, he tried to make me suck him but I refused he hit me...Regina I would never do that to you-"

"I know baby," she kissed her head, "I was supposed to be here to protect you, I was suppose to take care of you."

"It's not your fault," Emma said.

"Oh but it is," Regina nodded, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be going through any of this. I knew I should've stayed away from you, but I couldn't, you know why?"

"Why?" Emma looked in her eyes.

"Because you are my soulmate and my one true love, nothing could ever keep us apart," Regina leaned in, Emma jerked her head back, "What's wrong?"

"I kissed him," Emma admitted, "I did it, I can't kiss you after kissing him, I feel like a whore."

Regina nodded slowly, "I understand but I still want a kiss."

"No," Emma snapped.

Regina sighed, "How about this…you stay here, I'm going to tell Lily to come keep you company. I have an errand to run with Graham."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Your father wants to meet with me," she lied, "I'll be back."

"Ok, I love you," Emma said, "I'm so sorry about what I did."

"It's fine, I know you did it for me," Regina nodded, "I love you more."

 **XXXXX**

"Ok, so we've been watching him all night-"

"He nearly raped Emma, it was horrible darling-"

"I know!" Regina cut them off, "Guys, I need a favor…"

"Anything," Mal nodded.

"I need you two to look after Emma-"

"Darling don't start with the dramatics," Cruella rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious," Regina nodded, "Whatever happens, I want you guys to look after her, make sure she's ok at all times. Please? If she really is pregnant with my baby...please help her out-"

"We got it, let's go!" Mal said.

 **XXXXX**

Neal pulled his father's car back into the garage carefully, not only had he stolen his car but he had betrayed David in the process. After nearly raping Emma he went to see Killian and talk, Killian let him know that he needed to repent, he needed to let God know that he didn't mean to hurt Emma. The only problem with that is that he wasn't sure if he didn't mean it...he wanted Emma, that was a fact. The problem with that fact was Emma's girlfriend wasn't exactly the most understanding person.

Regina came up behind Neal as soon as he stepped out of the car, wrapping her arm around his throat, choking him, "You son of a bitch."

He chuckled to his best abilities, "I knew you'd come, you can't resist," he choked out.

She squeezed tighter, "Oh but I can, it's just this time, you've threatened me. Any last words?"

"You. Won't. Win."

She pulled out a sharp blade and stabbed him in the back causing him to scream out, she twisted the blade inside of him, increasing the pain, "You see dear," she chuckled before whispering, "I always win."

 **XXXXX**

Regina made it home about thirty minutes later, she showered then paced for about twenty minutes before sliding into bed next to Emma. She rolled over and immediately snuggled into her, Regina kissed her forehead, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," a sleepy Emma mumbled back.

"We'll always be together, you know that right?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Emma mumbled.

"No matter what," she whispered. She watched Emma drift back off to sleep before staring at the ceiling and thinking about the summer and how it changed her life.

 **Well...what do you think? There's only two chapters left. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Sorry it's late and short BUT I promise chapter 30 will be worth it! Please don't hate me, I warned you guys about it breaking your hearts...PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 29

Emma woke up to an empty room, she sat up quickly when she noticed the folded piece of paper on the pillow next to her. She let her chest rise and fall heavily as she opened it:

 _ **Dear My Little Swan,**_

 _ **I love you. I'm sorry that it has come to this but the time has come for me to leave...I don't want you to think that any of this is your fault. This summer has been the best time of my life and the worst, I found someone that I loved more than anything and anybody in the whole entire world and ended up losing them. You can't imagine what I feel Emma, I can't imagine what you feel but all that I ask of you is that you try to understand-**_

Emma balled up the letter, she didn't want to read anymore, she threw it across the room and let out a scream. She couldn't stop the tears or force her lung to expand so she cried with her chest tight and life ruined.

There was a banging on the front door but Emma didn't answer, apparently she didn't need to because Lily busted in the bedroom less than a minute later, "Where's Regina?"

"Gone," Emma muttered.

Lily sighed, "I knew it, she texted me late last night saying that she couldn't put through this anymore and that made everything worst...are you even listening to me?"

Emma shook her head, she was pale, the life was sucked out of her in the matter of seconds. She just sat there crying, Lily took off her shoes and slipped into bed next to her best friend, Emma curled into her and cried her eyes out.

 **XXXXX**

"Neal's dead," Graham announced as he walked in with breakfast. Lily had finally convinced Emma to eat something, when the blonde agreed, she told Graham to bring them food, "How you feeling sis? I know this is all crazy but we will figure it out, I'm here for you."

"We know he's dead already," Lily scoffed, "But thank you for your piece of information babe. I really can't believe Regina's gone, I just got her back...I refuse to believe that she left."

"Well believe it," Emma snapped, "She left her phone here, all of her things are gone, all she left was a stupid letter."

"A letter?" Graham's eyes widened, "Did you read it?"

"Not all of it," Emma shrugged.

"What? Read it!" He yelled.

"Why?" She questioned.

"There's thing you two don't know alright," he sighed.

"You knew she was leaving didn't you?" Emma asked dangerously.

He sighed and dropped his head, "Just read the letter, ok?" He said before leaving out.

Emma frowned, "Why did she have to leave? I would've kept her safe…"

"Emma, I'm going to tell you something you probably don't want to hear but there's nothing that you can do to keep Regina from the police-"

"This is all my fault," Emma cried, "I need to be alone right now...please, just leave me alone."

"Emma, I want to be here with-"

"Please," she whined, "I just want to be alone."

 **XXXXX**

Emma cried in fetal position all day, she had made herself sick, she had thrown up twice already. Her body was aching, she didn't eat, she had a migraine...it was truly the worst day of her life. She didn't want to live without Regina.

About an two hours later, Lily came back, ready to battle Emma but when she walked into the bedroom, she found Emma sleeping on the bed. She sighed, she felt so bad for her best friend, so much was going on that she didn't know about. Gold had a mass search going on, everyone was looking for Regina. Even though they looked, Lily knew that if Regina didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. It was a lot of stress knowing her sister's behavior, she didn't believe that she was gone. Graham told her that she was in denial but she wouldn't believe it. Regina was troubled, mentally but she wasn't crazy, she knew right from wrong and she knew how to survive so even if she decided to never return, Lily knew she'd be ok.

* * *

Cora's eldest daughter was sleeping on couch of the only two people she knew would judge her or care about what she did, the only people she could trust with the information. The blonde sighed as she watched Regina sleep from the stairs, "Hey, is she alright?" her biracial wife questioned.

"Yup, she's still asleep," the blonde nodded.

"Well let her sleep, she's had a rough night," the curly haired women said before traveling back up the stairs.

* * *

"Look, I just lost the love of my life, do you think I care about Neal?!" Emma snapped to the police.

"We are just trying to get to the bottom of everything sweetie," David sighed, "You can't save your little girlfriend now."

"I don't know know where she is, ok? She didn't tell me," Emma cried, "It's all your fault anyway, she wouldn't have left of you didn't force her too!" David chuckled, Emma smacked him, "It's not fucking funny."

He held his face in shock, "You've clearly gone crazy," he grabbed her arm, "Everything I've done was for you-"

"You're sick," she snapped. She was tired of being question about a murder she knew nothing about, she was tired of her father acting like he loved her, she was tired of it all. She wanted to run away, she needed to get away.

"So what did they ask?" Graham asked as Emma left out of the station.

"Can't remember," she said.

He studied his sister, her eyes were so red from her crying and rubbing them, he felt so bad for her. She was paler than he had ever seen, her voice was dry, and she barely spoke. He sighed as they entered his truck, "So you're going to stay at Regina's or do you want me to take you home?"

"That is my home," she said softly, "She's my home."

He nodded, "Uh ok, off we go then...so uh did you read the letter?"

"No, stop asking," she snapped.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry. Emma everything will be fine-"

"I know," she nodded, "Can we stop talking? I'm tired of talking…"

"Sure but let's go to Granny's first, you need to eat-"

"TAKE ME HOME!" She yelled, she was beginning to tear up again, "Just please...can't you see how broken I am?! Jesus Graham, just stop!"

He didn't say anything, he simply continued to drive. This wasn't Emma.

 **XXXXX**

"Have you ever thought about...getting out of here?" Emma asked Lily later that night after hours of silence.

"Yes, all the time. I have this dream of just walking the beach in California, feeling free and at peace," Lily smiled, "Regina actually promised we'd go...she loves Cali-"

"Let's go, I've always wanted to go," Emma said, "Let's just leave."

"When? Emma, we can't just up and leave-"

"How come? Because we're young? Who cares?" She shrugged, "I need a new start...I need _something_. I'm tired of just going with the flow, for once I want to do something for _me…_ and plus...maybe Regina is there…"

Lily looked at her best friend, she smiled slightly, "Let's do it, I'm sure Graham can take care of everything. We could even finish school there…"

Emma smiled for the first time that day, "Really?"

"Yeah, we can go and look for Regina while we're there," Lily nodded.

Emma hugged her, "I want to find her...tell her that's it's ok."

* * *

Gold clutched one of Neal's beanies to his chest as he kneeled at the altar in David's church, "God...I know I've never been a very religious man but I come here tonight to ask you for your forgiveness. I need you to understand that I know I wasn't the best father to my boy but I did love him, he was all I had-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but-"

"Then why are you interrupting David?" He hissed.

"I have to lost up," he nodded, "Plus, I don't think God wants to hear your lies…you showed Neal no love, how dare you come into the house of God and beg him for forgiveness that you don't deserve."

"Oh that's pure gold coming from you isn't it? You're the biggest hypocrite on earth and you call yourself a man of God. At least I won't lie, I know what kind of man I am-"

"Oh you mean a coward? You knew Neal was a better man than you so you tried to beat him until he became weak, he told me everything-"

"And he told me everything as well, how you he was working for you, helping you break down your own little princess-"

"You know nothing-"

"I KNOW EVERYTHING!" Gold yelled, "You and I aren't that different David, I know you understand what you have been doing...everything I do is for the boy, it has always been for the boy. Even my next move is for him-"

"What's that exactly?" David smirked.

Gold stepped to him, "I am going to find the demon that killed him and I'm going to rip her apart limb from limb and have your daughter watch."

David's eyes darkened, "I'd like to see you try, my daughter has nothing to do with this-"

"Oh but on the contrary David...she has _everything_ to do with this," Gold stated in a deadly tone.

 **XXXXX**

Lily was sleep when Emma woke up to vomit for the third time that day, she was hunched over the toilet releasing her guts when an idea came to her. Once she finished, she quickly stood up and wiped her mouth, she opened the medicine cabinet and snatched out the pregnancy test she had bought in hopes of being pregnant. She ripped it open, studied, and peed on it. As she waited she sat on the bathroom floor, she was confused when the letter she had balled up slide under the bathroom door. Lily must've been awake, she must've read it, Emma groaned and picked it up. She braced herself before continuing to read where she left off:

 _ **You can't imagine what I feel Emma, I can't imagine what you feel but all that I ask of you is that you try to understand that I didn't leave you, I left the situation. I will return, we will be together...I meant everything I said. I want to marry you and give you the family you want. I'll be back, trust me Emma, I'm in love with you, I never ever loved someone as much as I love you. I will be back for you Emma, I promise. I left you most of my money, savings, you name it...take care of yourself Emma. Please. I love you baby.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your future wife**_

She crying by the time she finished reading it, latching onto every word, soaking them in. Everything Regina mentioned she wanted, everything that she wanted, she couldn't have, everything she had was gone. She cried, hard, it wasn't fair. She clutched the letter to her chest and picked up the pregnancy test to see if it was ready, she allowed more tears to pour out of her eyes as she stared at the test that read:

 _Pregnant._

 **What do you guys think? Next chapter is the last one, I cried writing this one. CTF will be up much later tonight, I'm not finished with it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Wow guys...I can't believe this is the end! *cries* #BrokenTuesday**

Chapter 30

 **Three Years Later**

 _Regina sat in her car, thinking about her actions...she had just killed Neal. A truck pulled up next to her, rolled it's window down, it was David. She sighed and rolled her window down, "I want to be alone," she stated._

" _I understand, killing someone can do that to ya huh?" He smirked, "Get in."_

 _She didn't want to but he was Emma's father after all, who knows, maybe they could talk and kill the beef between them. Regina turned off and exited her car before climbing in his truck, "You saw?"_

" _Yeah," he drove off, "You killed my little buddy, why?"_

" _He forced himself upon Emma, I had to," she stated._

 _He sighed and pulled over, "Regina, you've completely ruined my daughter, do you understand that?"_

" _She's not ruined, she's simply in love. She loves me for who I am, what's wrong with that?" Regina asked._

" _You're a monster, a demon, that's what's wrong. She's become a sinner because of you!" He snapped, "I know you two are having sex."_

 _Regina smirked at the thought of her taking Emma from behind, "Yes."_

 _He shivered, "She's sixteen Regina. Why can't you just leave her alone? Has she engaged in your...lifestyle?"_

" _That's none of your business, what do you want David?" Regina questioned irritably._

" _I want you to give me my daughter back, I've tried everything but now, I'm simply begging you...please just leave her alone," David begged._

" _I don't want to break her heart," Regina said._

" _You don't have a choice," he sighed, "You've killed Neal."_

 _Regina fiddled with her fingers before sighing, "Fine."_

Regina woke up with a pounding headache, she often dreamt of that night, the night David asked her to leave Emma. She groaned, it had been there long years since she had last seen the love of her life. She knows she broke her heart, she just knows it. David had a point though, Emma was completely ruined because of her. She slipped out of bed and opened her laptop, she had been trying to find Emma for the last three months but there was really no trace of her. She stared at the few pictures her and Emma had taken that summer, "Hey, I know her," Regina heard causing her to slam her laptop shut.

"Get out," Regina snapped.

Callie pushed the door more open, walked in the room, and sat on the bed, "Not until you tell me about you and her…"

"You said you know her, how?" Regina questioned, ignoring Callie's request.

"We work together, at the diner," the teen nodded, "She has a super cute son."

Regina's heart dropped to her stomach, "A son? Are you sure?" Had Emma not been as heartbroken as she thought? Had she slept with someone else? Or...could it be hers?

"Yes, his name is Henry, he's about three. So how do you know Emma?" Callie asked.

"She's the love of my life," Regina mumbled.

Callie smiled, "Wait, that's the girl you left? Wow, you're a dick, she's really sweet."

"I know," Regina nodded, "The sweetest."

"Why don't you know go meet her or something? She always looks so...sad," she stated.

"And say what?" Regina questioned, "She'd never forgive me...well I don't know, I've always had a way of charming her."

Callie smirked, "Oooh I know what that means," her eyebrows quickly furrowed, "Hey...is he your son?"

"I...don't know. I'm not sure, I mean he could be...but that's nearly impossible," Regina sighed, "When will you see her again?"

"Uh we work together tomorrow, in the morning," she nodded.

"Find out her address for me," Regina stated, Callie nodded, "Hey, uh do you know any of her friends...maybe a dark haired girl-"

"Oh Lily," Callie nodded, "Yeah, only because she picks Emma up from work."

"How long have you known all of this?" Regina questioned.

"For about a month, she just moved here," Callie stated, "We are kinda friends."

* * *

 _Regina had been gone for about 6 months, for the first three, Emma had refused to see or speak to anyone. She stayed locked up in the condo, out of sight. Now, she was 6 months pregnant and visiting Regina's father who had been hospitalized from a severe heart attack, it was his third one in the past 6 months. Some say he suffered from a broken heart. He smiled when he saw Emma walk in with his soon to be grandson, "ah there she is, you're late," he reminded._

" _I know, sorry, it took everything out of me to get out of bed this morning," she stated, she sat next to his bed, "How are you feeling?"_

" _I'm fine, thank you for taking care of me," he smiled._

" _I don't mind, plus, Regina would want me to," she gave a sad smile._

" _I miss her so much, I can tell you do too but I'm proud of you for walking around with your head held high," he coughed, "This ones bad."_

" _So I heard, you'll make it out of here, don't worry," she nodded, "I know your heart is broken."_

" _So broken," he frowned, "I just got my daughter back, just to have her up and leave. Anyway, how is your brother dealing with our secret matter?"_

" _He's doing fine I guess, I wish you'd tell me what's going on," she stated._

 _He coughed, "It's Gold, he's trying to kill you."_

 _She gasped and placed her hand on her stomach, "What?"_

" _He told your father, you were in hiding for three months Emma…a lot was discussed in those months," Henry stated._

 _Emma was scared, especially for her child, her and_ Regina's _child, "What...wh-what do I do? My baby!"_

" _Calm down, Graham has been working up a plan for you," Henry smiled, "You, him, and Lily are going to leave."_

Emma gasped as she woke up, she was panting. She held her head, she still couldn't believe Gold wanted her dead, what scared her even more is that she knew he wouldn't rest until he succeeded. Ignoring her fears, she pushed the covers back before getting out of bed and placing on her robe. She lived in a small apartment with Graham and Lily, they had just moved to San Diego from Phoenix. Emma had worked her ass off to make some extra money to move to California. The money that Regina had left her was nearly gone. When Henry passed, he gave half of his life savings to Emma and the other half to his youngest daughter, she thanked him for that everyday. She still had her half but she refused to touch it, she wanted to use it to send Henry to college.

Ah yes, Henry, the light of her life, named after his late grandfather. With Regina's eyes and dark personality, he still managed to be her sweet boy. She groaned when she heard Graham and Lily arguing, again. She stepped out of her room and smiled when she saw Henry and their daughter, Sophie, playing on the carpet with their toys, "Guys, can you please stop arguing for five minutes? It's 9am."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Graham snapped.

"Don't question her, I'm not done questioning you! Where were you last night?" Lily fumed. Their relationship had been...well unstable ever since Graham cheated on her about a year ago, he swears it was an honest mistake but Lily didn't care or trust him. Through it all, they stayed together.

"I told you I was working!" He yelled.

Emma winced, "Please, not in front of the kids. Please, just take it in the room."

"No screw her! I'm leaving!" He yelled before storming out causing Sophia to run to the door and stare at it, like she did every girl he left out it.

Lily sighed, "Sweetie, daddy will be back ok?" The small girl frowned before shuffling back over to play with Henry, "I hate when he does that!"

"I know," Emma nodded, "You gotta get off his back though, he's trying Lily."

"How am I supposed to trust him!? All I keep picturing is him and that horrible girl!" She exclaimed before sighing, "How are you feeling today?"

Emma hung her head, "I'm alright."

"Hey, did you ever text that guy back? What was his name...July or something-"

"August," Emma snickered, "And no, I haven't. I already told you, I don't need to date."

"It's been three years, Emma, you have to let it go...let her go. I have. I believed for two years that she was coming back...she's a fraud, she's selfish, and I hate her. It's time to move on, you haven't had sex in _three_ years Emma, how are you even functioning?" Lily raised her brow.

"Just fine," Emma said as she began to make her coffee, "I don't sex, I dealt just fine without it before Re-...her and I'll continue to do that."

"You've been mastubating haven't you?" Lily smirked.

Emma's face lost all color, "W-what? No, that's ridiculous," she scoffed.

Lily laughed, "You're a terrible liar. Emma, I heard you one night…you were thinking about her weren't you?"

"I'm always thinking about her," Emma admitted, "Some nights...I dream about her, holding me, kissing me...touching me," Emma began to tear up, "I miss her Lily, I just...I can't pretend anymore, I need her...I want her."

Lily quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend, "Oh Emma, don't cry, I wish I could make it better but we've tried to find her, there's no trace of her."

"I know," Emma sobbed, "I want to hate her but I can't, she'll always have my heart. I couldn't move on even if I wanted to." Emma stiffened when she felt a little hand tugging on her robe, she looked down and saw the brightest brown eyes staring at her with worry.

"Mama, why you cry?" Henry asked, he hugged her leg, "Don't cry."

She picked him up, "I'm sorry sweetie, I know you don't like it when I cry."

"Nope," he placed his head on her shoulder, "Stay…"

"Oh baby, I have to work," Emma frowned, she wished she could stay with her son all day, she truly did but money was running out. Hell she couldn't even remember the last time she had went shopping for herself, all of her money when to Henry's needs.

"No!" He yelled, "Stay!"

She winced, "Henry, sweetie please don't yell. Calm down, I will stay with you tomorrow."

"No! Down down!" He demanded.

She sighed and put him down, only to have him fall out of the floor in full blown tantrum mode. Lily watched her nephew, "She's cursed him with her ways," she teased.

"I'm leaving him there, he can't always get his way," she scoffed, "I have to shower and make it to work on time."

 **XXXXX**

Lena knocked on Regina's door, "So I uh talked to Callie."

Regina sighed, "Lena, you and Steph have been wonderful to me...I-"

"Stop right there, I'm not kicking you out. Regina we let you stay here because we love you, you have everything you have to Emma, we know that. This isn't about that though, this is about you going to meet your son," she said.

"I...can't," she said, "Callie gave me the address but...I can't, I don't even know what I would say."

"I've been dealing with teenagers for a long time now, and although your son isn't a teen and isn't a foster kid...I'm almost positive he'd love to meet his other mother. Every child, needs to know...they need hope. He needs you," Lena said, "Go to her."

Regina looked down, "If I do...I'll want her, I know I will. Emma and I...can't just be friends-"

"So try getting to know your son first and then work your way to Emma," she suggested, she patted her lap before standing up, "Think about it."

Regina sighed as she watched Lena leave out, Steph and Lena had become her rocks, she needed them. She used them to survive, they allowed her to live with them, free of charge. Regina wasn't exactly flat broke but she definitely didn't have the funds she used to. She stared at the address Callie had given her for a while before hopping up and rushing out the door.

 **XXXXX**

"You are such a jerk!" Lily yelled to Graham as she walked out of her bedroom, "What are you two up to?" She didn't know Emma was home, it was nearly 8pm.

Emma looked up from the couch, "I'm teaching him Spanish."

"I wonder why," Lily smirked.

Emma scoffed, "This has nothing to do with Re-...her."

"Sure it doesn't," Lily said.

Emma sighed, "Hey kid, why don't you go in the room, ok? I'll be there soon."

"Ok mama," he kissed her cheek before running off.

Emma looked at Lily with a serious face, "I have to show you something."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Emma walked over to Henry's bookbag, and pulled out a few drawings, "When I picked him up from daycare, the woman said he had a very...disturbingly creative mind. I didn't know what she meant until she showed me these," she handed them to Lily, "She said she would hang them on the walls because the other kids would be frightened. Then she managed to tell me how everything would be ok, and that all teen mothers struggle with raising a child."

Lily looked at the drawings her nephew created, one was a very disturbing drawing on a boy stabbing another boy in the eye. Another was a house in flames with little squiggly things laying on the ground which were supposed to be people. Lily looked up, "I uh...I don't know what to say. He's only three...surely he couldn't-...I mean-"

"I just want to know what do they mean," Emma sighed, "Do I need to reach out or...have him tested…Lily, these drawings very vivid, and he's very talented. He said his favorite time of day was art time. You don't think he'd actually...hurt anyone do you?"

"No," Lily scoffed, "God no. Emma, he's a sweet innocent boy, not a serial killer. They're just stick figures. I told you how Regina (Emma winced at hearing her name) was when we were kids-"

"As if she's never hurt anyone!" Emma threw her hands in the air, she took a deep breath, "If only I knew what he was thinking...wait did you look at the last one?"

"No," she quickly flipped to it. It was a drawing of a lady with yellow hair who was obviously Emma, holding a boy's hand with an old man following behind them, "Who's the creepy guy?"

"I think that's Gold. I think Henry knows something I don't, I think...he's drawing what he sees but I've been monitoring what he watches on TV...it just doesn't make sense-"

"Calm down, we will figure all of this out but for now-" There was a knock on the door, "Who the hell is that?"

"I don't know," Emma sighed before walking to the door and opening it. She nearly fainted at the brunette beauty standing in front of her, holding a cute stuffed panda, she gasped and for the first time in three years she said the name of the person who had been haunting her, "Regina."

 **Broken.**

* * *

 **Simply review #BrokenTuesday and your thoughts on this chapter or this story as a whole and I'll post a VERY IMPORTANT AURTHOR'S NOTE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok, so here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to...WRITE A FUCKING SEQUEL! I HAVE TO! I'm going to let you guys decide when I post it though, I can continue my plan and start my new story tonight and post the sequel later this summer or post it next week on a #BrokenTuesday and post the new story later this summer. YOU DECIDE!**


End file.
